Smaragdin
by Cherry Zinzoline
Summary: HPDM / Drarry Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter vit sa vie d'Auror entre son filleul et ses amis. Mais en étant choisi comme témoin au mariage de ses meilleurs amis, il s'attendait à tout sauf à tomber sur Drago Malfoy, ayant abandonné le monde magique et vivant seul dans Londres sans un regard en arrière. Et Harry de découvrir Drago sous un nouveau jour...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

Bienvenus sur cette fanfiction, simple et sans prise de tête.

Une petite histoire tranquille, rien de compliqué et sans fin du monde.

Juste une romance, juste de quoi se détendre un peu.

Un nombre de personnage limité, pas de sous-intrigue à foison, restons dans une ambiance romantique, juste de quoi se détendre un samedi soir.

Drarry, HPDM

Ron x Hermione

Aucun bashing

J'avais juste envie d'écrire de la romance, juste Harry et Drago dans une énième histoire d'amour. Rien de trop simple non plus, hein, sinon où serait le plaisir ?

Je ne connais pas le nom de l'artiste ayant dessiné l'image, je n'arrive pas à lire la signature ou à la retrouver sur internet, mais bravo à elle !

Merci aussi infiniment à pouik d'avoir prit le temps de corriger cette histoire ~ Milles mercis !

Please, enjoy !

.

Smaragdin

– Adjectif du latin _Smaragdus_, « qui est d'un vert émeraude »

Au sens littéraire « qui brille d'un éclat particulier »

.

Chapitre 1

.

\- Harry Potter ! Je t'interdis de te montrer à mon mariage dans une de tes tenues fripées et sales habituelles ! Tu es le témoin de mon futur mari et mon meilleur ami, j'exige que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu sois bien habillé !

Ainsi parla Hermione Granger, bientôt Granger-Weasley, voilà déjà un mois.

Ron s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en soupirant.

\- Ça tiendrait qu'à moi, avait-il marmonné, tu pourrais tout aussi bien venir en pyjama. Mais bon.

Harry lui avait souri, compréhensif. Hermione, pourtant si peu démonstrative ou attachée à son apparence, s'était comme métamorphosée à la demande en mariage de Ron. Comme il lui avait dit une fois : « tu es donc bien une fille sous toutes ces boucles ». Charmant. Moqueur et amoureux, mais toujours la pique sur le bout de la langue.

Elle s'était lancée dans l'organisation de son mariage avec beaucoup de passion et d'angoisse, surtout vis-à-vis de ses parents moldus, elle qui allait épouser un sorcier. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, assistante du Ministre de la Magie, elle agissait comme une petite fille coupable face à ses parents pourtant si aimants et compréhensifs de ses actions pendant la guerre.

Harry, Auror débordé en manque de sommeil et presque ermite lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, s'était donc plié gentiment à la demande de son amie. Pour le coup, il avait même pris une décision dont il était plutôt fier.

Il avait décidé de se faire faire son premier costume moldu. Et pas n'importe lequel costume, du sur mesure par un tailleur réputé de Londres. Il serait témoin au mariage de ses meilleurs amis dans un costume trois-pièces des plus luxueux.

Il était très content de sa décision et de la bonne surprise qu'elle ferait à Hermione, mais il était quand même un peu fatigué. Il sortait de deux jours de garde à traquer un énième taré qui se prenait pour un nécromancien, il n'avait pas eu le temps ni de prendre une douche ni de se raser, pas même de se brosser les dents après son cinquième café.

Pourtant il était en chemin pour un tailleur, épuisé. Il voulait absolument passer commande aujourd'hui avant de rentrer chez Andromeda pour voir Teddy, sinon il n'en aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion après ça.

Le temps était encore frais, Harry espérait bien que le mois de juin serait clément pour ses amis, d'autant que Hermione ne s'était toujours pas décidée sur sa robe, au grand dam de Ginny.

« Je vais finir par demander à Luna de la lui faire pour qu'elle se décide à en choisir une avant », lui avait-elle avoué, désespérée.

\- Je m'en occupe, lui avait donc promis Harry pour éviter qu'ils aient à en venir à de telles extrémités.

Ginny et lui avaient échangé une accolade virile et la jeune joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle avait pu retourner en Écosse pour son entrainement, puisque Harry allait reprendre le rôle de Demoiselle d'Honneur une semaine.

Ginny lui manquait un peu.

Elle avait rompu après la Guerre, naturellement, et Harry avait suivi sans mal. Aucun des deux n'était en état de reprendre une relation. Ils s'en accommodaient très bien et leur amitié leur était précieuse. Mais ce n'était plus que de ça, de l'amitié. Et personne n'avait tenté de faire un commentaire, car personne n'avait rien à dire.

Mais les soirées au pub étaient moins animées sans elle.

Demain, se remémora Harry pour se donner du courage.

Le lendemain, il avait posé un jour de congé, le premier depuis des lustres, et avait négocié avec Kingsley Shakelbolt pour que Hermione n'ait pas à travailler non plus. Il la cueillerait donc par surprise à son bureau et elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir de son essayage de robe.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, un costume, rue Savile Row.

Et un beau. Peut-être quelque chose dans des couleurs pastel, il était le témoin après tout. Il hésitait… et il était nul en mode. Il ferait confiance au tailleur.

Tailleur dont il voyait la boutique à la devanture sobre et distinguée. Il s'arrêta un instant en face de la vitrine, présentant deux modèles très seyants, et dont il était sûr qu'il serait ridicule là-dedans. C'était pas gagné…

Il cligna des yeux et cette fois, ce fut son reflet qu'il vit. Il se renfrogna un peu. Il avait vraiment une sale tête. Sa tignasse ne ressemblait plus à des cheveux, mais à un vieux fétu de paille noir et sale. Il allait se faire mettre dehors à moins de montrer patte blanche.

Se raclant la gorge, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec l'espoir vain de les aplatir un peu ou du moins de les discipliner… il resserra sa veste et son écharpe pour faire un peu plus habillé… mais c'était sans compter sur son pull fait par Molly Weasley et son jean datant de ses études d'Auror. Même ses bottes d'uniforme auraient apprécié un coup de cirage et la droite avait été déchirée d'un sort sur le côté droit.

Il grimaça.

Tant pis, il n'avait plus le temps.

Se tenant droit, il poussa la porte de la boutique.

La température y était bien plus agréable et une bonne odeur de cire y régnait. Le bois sombre était chaleureux, les murs couverts de tissus, bien ordonnés. Il était au bon endroit, Harry en était convaincu.

En grande partie parce qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Affronter une armée de Détraqueurs lui semblait plus abordable là tout de suite. Pas plus tard que la veille, il avait fait face à un Ensorceleur maitrisant les Doloris mieux que personne et il n'avait pas tremblé. Et là, il avait juste envie de sortir en courant.

Quelque chose dans sa tête d'Auror ne tournait pas rond.

Un rideau s'écarta et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le dandy anglais dans toute sa splendeur lui souhaita la bienvenue, sans sembler s'attarder sur son apparence négligée.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Heu…

Harry était soudain très mal à l'aise. Il était dans une boutique de luxe, et il était nul pour ça.

\- Je voudrais un costume…

\- Oui ?

L'homme était patient, Harry se ressaisit comme il put.

\- Je suis le témoin au mariage de mes amis, et il me faudrait un costume. De témoin. Du coup.

\- Très bien, pour quelle date ?

\- Heu… le 28 juin.

Il ne s'y était pas pris si tard, puisqu'ils étaient seulement début avril. L'homme le fit s'installer, retirer ses affaires le temps des mesures. Harry fut assis dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir, et le dandy lui sourit.

\- C'est votre premier costume, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est si évident ? rit Harry, mal à l'aise. J'ai un boulot où je bouge beaucoup, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de mettre un complet.

Et au premier mariage où il était allé, non seulement il n'était même vraiment pas lui-même, mais avec une robe de sorcier qui plus est. Il n'avait pas trop d'expérience.

\- Accepteriez-vous que ce soit mon assistant qui vous confectionne le vôtre ? demanda-t-il soudain. Il est plus proche de votre âge, cela vous mettra peut-être plus à l'aise. Il est tout à fait compétent, ne vous en faites pas, il fait déjà bien honneur au nom de la maison.

Harry n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et l'homme avait raison : il serait peut-être plus à l'aise.

\- Aucun problème.

\- Parfait ! Je vais le chercher, il sera ravi de s'occuper de vous.

Il en doutait beaucoup, le pauvre assistant allait probablement s'arracher les cheveux…

Harry patienta donc seul une petite minute, le temps d'admirer le lustre scintillant au-dessus de sa tête. C'était surement du cristal… la lumière était douce…

\- Excusez-nous de vous avoir fait attendre.

Perdu une seconde de trop dans sa contemplation, Harry sursauta à la voix du propriétaire et se leva un peu vite pour leur faire face. La lumière l'ayant un légèrement ébloui, il dut cligner des yeux pour voir-

… Pour voir ?

Que voyait-il ? Non, qui voyait-il à travers ses lunettes et ses rétines abimées par la lumière ?

\- Monsieur, voici Monsieur Malefoy, mon assistant, s'occupera de vous.

Drago Malefoy, figé par la surprise, le fixait en silence.

.

* * *

**Nota Bene**

_Petite introduction avec juste un peu de contexte avant que l'histoire ne commence._

_La suite arrive très vite ~_

_J'espère que cela vous a intéressé ou au moins donné envie de lire la suite ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu, bon week-end ! _


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci pour l'accueil positif que vous avez fait à cette histoire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ~

Je tiens à m'excuser du fond du cœur pour mon orthographe, j'ai beau re-travailler tout ce que j'écris, je ne m'en sors jamais, il reste des fautes… Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable, je fais vraiment au mieux pour les éliminer. En espérant que ça ne vous dégoûte pas tous, j'en suis désolée.

Pour répondre publiquement à une question posée, cette fic devrait faire 15 chapitres environs si je m'en tiens à mon plan actuel, pour environs 55 000 mots. Ça me semble un bon compromit pour cette histoire, pas trop courte pas trop longue.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous décevoir et que vous aimerez cette histoire.

Merci à pouik pour sa bêta ~

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 2

.

Agir naturellement. Vite.

Non, il n'y arrivait pas. « _Allez Drago, tu es un Malefoy par Merlin, un peu de bon nerf__!_ »

Il avala sa salive avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Harry Potter lui faisait face.

Harry Potter, mal rasé, mal coiffé, mal habillé, mal réveillé lui faisait face.

Dans sa boutique de Londres.

Côté Moldu.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de se remettre de sa surprise, une rage sourde monta en lui.

Oh Potter — pour peu que ce soit réellement Potter et pas un journaliste sous Polynectar ! — jouait bien la comédie avec son air surpris là, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait donc rien trouvé de mieux ? Si on voulait juste se moquer de lui, il y avait d'autres façons que de débarquer sur son lieu de travail, devant son patron.

\- Un problème, Drago ? s'étonna haut et fort Monsieur Jones en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce fut le déclic qui l'aida à se remettre. Il inspira juste assez pour ne pas hurler et tendit sa main vers l'indésirable Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers.

\- Drago Malefoy.

Son ancien camarade de classe semblait vraiment ahuri.

Et il lui connaissait bien cette expression pour l'avoir vu sur son stupide visage à de nombreuses reprises à Poudlard.

Quand son chaudron explosait sans raison apparente par exemple.

Il hésita.

Potter ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau… croisa le regard furieux de Drago. Il sursauta et répondit en lui tendant la main à son tour.

\- Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Sa main était couverte de coupures et de suie. Drago plissa le nez. La cicatrice sur sa main ressortait désagréablement.

« _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ ».

Il croisa derechef le regard vert de Potter. Il semblait terriblement confus.

\- Je prends la suite dans l'arrière-boutique Drago, lui sourit Monsieur Jones, tu t'occupes de notre client ?

\- Ce serait un honneur.

Son employeur lui sourit, passa le rideau, ferma la porte de l'arrière-boutique… et Drago reporta son regard bouillant sur celui qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander le plus poliment possible de sortir de sa boutique, ce fut lui qui parla le premier.

\- Oh Malefoy, je suis tellement désolé.

De surprise, Drago oublia toutes ses remarques. Il cligna des yeux, momentanément calmé pour observer Harry Potter, passant une main sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise et faisant un pas en arrière.

\- J'ignorais que… j'ignorais que tu travaillais ici, je te jure…

C'était tout sauf ce qu'il fallait lui dire à cet instant. Soudain, la colère en lui se raviva.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? dit-il sans cacher son venin. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir. Je suis sous protection du Ministère, vous n'avez aucun droit de venir sur mon lieu de travail. Encore moins de prendre l'apparence d'un autre sorcier pour ça. Alors qui êtes-vous ? Un journaliste ? Vous êtes fier de m'avoir trouvé ?

L'homme sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter était pris au dépourvu.

\- Non… Malefoy-

\- Inutile de nier, continua Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte de la boutique pour l'ouvrir en grand, invitation à quitter les lieux sur-le-champ. Dehors ! Je ne dirais pas d'autre mot.

\- Malefoy ! s'avança Harry en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je te jure que c'est moi-

\- DEHORS !

Il se tut un instant. Baissa les mains. Darda son regard vert dans le sien.

\- Je t'ai rendu ta baguette à l'issu du procès de ton père, le 17 août 1992. Nous étions seuls, dans le bureau de Shakelbolt, et tu as refusé deux fois avant de la récupérer. Et c'est la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

C'était… vrai. C'était il y a des années et ils étaient seuls.

Il était bien face à Harry Potter.

Mais il ne ferma toujours pas la porte de la boutique.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Il semblait encore plus mal à l'aise si possible.

\- Je suis venu me faire faire un costume, chez le meilleur tailleur de la ville, parce que je n'ai rien de mettable à un mariage.

Drago le sonda un long moment, cherchant le piège. Mais Potter était désespérément transparent à cet instant. Il était tout aussi confus que lui de s'être croisés. Drago était fatigué d'avoir à se justifier, fatigué de fuir, fatigué de tout.

De toute façon, il était trop tard. Alors il ferma la porte.

\- Je veux bien croire que tu n'as rien de mettable, sinon tu ne serais pas venu dans une boutique de luxe avec ce manteau. C'est un haillon, je n'en voudrais pas pour faire le sol.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se raviva, surpris.

\- Ça voudrait dire que tu accepterais de m'en faire un nouveau ?

Drago serra les dents.

\- Absolument pas. Je sais déjà comment cela va finir, et j'en ai marre des journaux. Je vais poser ma démission et changer de boutique. Encore.

Il connaissait le refrain par cœur.

\- Non !

Il se tourna vers Potter, uniquement pour voir si son ton suppliant avait la tête qui allait avec. C'était le cas, il semblait toujours aussi confus.

\- Non, écoute… je suis désolé, j'ignorais que tu travaillais ici, je savais que tu ne vivais plus dans le monde des Sorciers, mais… je te promets, je ne dirais rien à personne et je… je m'en vais. Je vais trouver un autre tailleur. Tu n'auras aucun problème avec qui que ce soit. Surtout pas la presse.

Il semblait… non. Il était sincère, réalisa Drago, et il hésita.

Potter avait déjà remis son manteau et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'encourager à partir.

À sortir de sa boutique et de sa vie.

Définitivement.

Il s'en était plutôt bien accommodé jusque-là.

Loin des regards, des jugements, des remarques… de son passé. De sa mère. De ses amis.

De la moindre nouvelle.

\- Attend.

Le mot lui avait échappé.

Il n'était pas sûr… mais il l'exprima quand même.

\- Si je n'ai rien à craindre ici. Si tu peux m'assurer que je n'aurais aucun problème. Tu peux rester.

Potter qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée pour partir s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel derechef.

\- Reste Potter. Je te ferais ce costume. Et le manteau. Après tout, tu es chez le meilleur tailleur de Londres.

Le sourire de Potter était éblouissant. Il effaçait de ses traits la fatigue et la peine.

\- Merci Malefoy !

Drago, les bras croisés, soupira.

\- Ne me le fait pas regretter. Dès que tu as ce que tu veux, tu ne reviendras plus, c'est compris ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Drago renifla.

\- Ne te lance pas dans ce genre de phrase mièvre et installe-toi. Je vais faire du thé.

Et il se détourna pour laisser son cœur ralentir sans que Potter ne voie ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

Pas le moindre contact avec le monde Sorcier pendant des années. Des années à se construire une nouvelle vie. Et Harry Potter débarquait de bon matin. Lui et ses fichus yeux… quel était le terme déjà ? Cette couleur, cette nuance de vert…

Il se dit… que c'était peut-être sa seule et dernière chance. Alors il allait supporter Potter. Ses moqueries sur son statut, ses remarques désobligeantes et ses piques qui ne manqueraient pas quand il se rendrait compte qu'il vivait comme un parfait moldu.

Il supporterait tout ça. Si une dernière fois… s'il pouvait…

.

La journée d'Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus étrange.

Drago Malefoy.

Au détour d'une boutique, il croisait Drago Malefoy en personne.

Il avait changé. Et il ne portait pas ses robes hors de prix. Mais un costume hors de prix. Ça faisait bizarre.

Il eut du mal à se mettre à l'aise dans ces conditions. Il s'était réinstallé, mais se tenait droit comme un I sur le fauteuil, en attendant le retour de l'héritier Malefoy.

Il revint avec un plateau, et de la théière s'échappait une bonne odeur. Il les servit dans le silence le plus oppressant que Harry n'avait jamais vécu et se racla la gorge.

\- Alors, que souhaites-tu, Potter ?

Le ton professionnel jurait affreusement avec les souvenirs qu'il avait de Malefoy.

\- Heu…

\- Toujours aussi éloquent, soupira-t-il d'une voix trainante.

\- Un costume, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

Malefoy se massa les tempes.

\- Oui, en général, c'est ce qu'on veut chez un tailleur. Quel genre de costume ?

Harry dut se faire violence pour retrouver son aplomb.

\- Je vais être le témoin de Ron.

Malefoy haussa haut un sourcil.

\- C'est une robe sorcière qu'il te faudrait non ?

\- Heu… mais pour Hermione, je me suis dit que ce serait plus agréable pour elle si j'avais un costume moldu.

Il regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir mentionné Hermione. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre dénigrer sa meilleure amie et dans un geste parfaitement défensif, il surveilla de près la réaction de Malefoy.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas tiqué, n'avait pas eu la moindre expression de dégout et ne s'était pas braqué.

\- Smoking ou costume trois-pièces ? Cravate, nœud papillon ? Bretelle, ceinture ?

\- Heu…

Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Je sais pas, j'y connais rien. Quelque chose comme… ce que tu portes.

Malefoy haussa haut un sourcil, jetant un regard à sa tenue.

\- Costume trois-pièces alors. Quelle matière ?

Bouche bée et mal à l'aise, Harry haussa les épaules.

Dépité, Malefoy se redressa.

\- J'imagine que si je te demande quelle teinte… ?

\- Je veux bien le jouer à pile ou face si ça te facilite le travail, proposa Harry dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire visiblement.

Malefoy s'était levé, une lueur de défi dans le regard et lui avait fait signe de se lever.

\- Bon, partons sur un complet typiquement anglais. Un mariage… donc coton ? Non, plutôt flanelle. Le feutre serait de trop, le coton trop simple et le lin, de mauvais goût. Voyons…

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry, Malefoy, un Malefoy qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'affairait dans une boutique pour lui fabriquer un costume. Il eut beau nettoyer ses lunettes sales, la scène refusait de changer.

\- Lève-toi.

Il obéit sur-le-champ.

Malefoy, bras croisé et passant une main sur son menton, le détaillait des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu as les couleurs du mariage ?

\- Heu…

\- Arrête de « Heeeuer » et répond moi.

\- Blanc et doré.

C'était une décision éclairée de Percy. La seule combinaison de couleurs qui ne jurait avec aucun des deux mariés.

\- Donc on laisse tomber ces deux-là pour le témoin. Chemise blanche et… voyons… le bleu serait une horreur avec tes yeux. Le noir est contre-indiqué. Le vert bouteille t'allait bien en quatrième année, mais c'est le genre de couleur de sorcier que l'on n'a pas ici. Le beige serait de trop. Sable ? Non mauvaise idée… il te faut du gris.

Le tailleur qu'il était se décala vers une partie du mur recouvert de tissus, toutes en nuances de gris. Il se pencha, réfléchissant, et Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, avalant sa salive avec angoisse.

Et si rien ne lui allait ?

Malefoy sortit deux bandes de tissus, toutes deux d'un gris clair assez doux.

\- Lequel ?

\- Parce qu'il y a une différence ? s'étonna Harry.

Malefoy soupira. Puis, levant les bandes l'une après l'autre, il les nomma.

\- Nuage d'argent ? Ou Aile de platine ?

\- … Nuage de platine ?

La tentative d'humour de Harry n'atteignit pas exactement Malefoy comme il l'aurait cru. À la place, il se tourna une dernière fois pour sortir un autre morceau de tissus gris clair.

\- Le voilà. Très bon choix.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Ce gris, il l'avait déjà vu.

\- Je… je vais prendre celui-là.

Il avait parlé malgré lui. L'improbabilité de la scène qu'il vivait avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Soudain, il trouvait la couleur des yeux de Malefoy parfaite.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû dormir un peu avant de venir…

.

Potter avait changé, constata Drago.

Il n'était plus un adolescent, se dit-il avec force pour se réveiller. Exit le gamin malingre et mal nourri. Il était devenu un homme, et un Auror.

Drago lui prenait des mesures avec son mètre ruban, les notant sur son calepin. Une fois torse nu, il étudia sa musculature, les élargissements à faire pour ne pas que la chemise le limite dans ses mouvements. L'avantage du sur-mesure.

\- Lève le menton.

Potter obéit, et Drago prit son tour de cou. Ses tours de poignets. Son dos…

\- Tu tiens à remporter une compétition de cicatrices Potter ?

\- Hum ?

La remarque le sortit d'une rêverie et il cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes.

\- Ah, c'est trois fois rien. Le week-end a été mouvementé, ça va disparaitre.

Drago ne parlait pas vraiment des égratignures superficielles, mais bien de celles qui étaient profondes et cicatrisées depuis un moment. Sa vie d'Auror semblait bien mouvementée.

Il se secoua. Il devait rester professionnel.

Il passa derrière son client, pour passer le ruban autour de sa poitrine. Potter semblait terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bon pour les mesures.

Drago se rassit pour continuer à écrire sur ses notes. Potter le suivit, presque timidement.

\- Revers ?

\- Pardon ?

Bon, ça allait être très long. Drago prit le temps de reformuler.

\- Quel type de revers est-ce que tu veux ?

\- … basique ?

\- Entaillé donc.

\- Si tu le dis…

Drago sentait une pointe de sourire. Il respira doucement, levant les yeux pour voir le visage de Potter. Il n'était pas moqueur. Il essayait plutôt de se détendre. Drago décida d'un peu se relâcher. Sinon il allait imploser.

\- Heu Malefoy ?

\- Oui Potter ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attendit que Drago lève les yeux pour croiser son regard avant de continuer.

\- Je te fais confiance, fais ce costume comme tu le sens.

C'était ou gentil, ou niais ou juste stupide.

\- Comme tu voudras, cingla-t-il.

Sa froideur sembla surprendre et peiner Potter.

\- Malefoy je-

\- Ce sera prêt à temps. Il faudra que tu repasses dans cinq jours pour faire les premiers essayages.

Potter ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Entendu.

Drago se leva pour lui ouvrir la porte. Potter mit un peu trop de temps à se rhabiller.

À l'instant où il allait sortir, Potter leva les yeux vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour lui adresser une dernière parole…

Mais Drago détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas. C'était déjà trop.

Et Potter ne dit rien, sortant pour se fondre dans la foule de Londoniens pressés et caféinés.

.

\- Harryyyyyyyyy !

\- Salut Teddy, mon grand !

Son adorable neveu de sept ans tout juste lui sauta dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin… et se recula rapidement.

\- Harry ! Tu sens le café !

\- Et toi tu es roux.

Un drôle de roux, un roux qui tendait sur un rose pâle. Étrange, mais qui allait parfaitement avec son grand sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es tout sale, grimaça faussement Teddy. Beurk !

\- Ouais, j'ai bien besoin d'une douche…

Andromeda sortit de la cuisine, lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour Harry. Merci de nous accueillir.

\- Merci à toi d'être passée, lui répondit-il en s'approchant pour embrasser sa joue tendue. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me sauves.

\- Disons que j'en ai une vague idée en te regardant. Va prendre une douche, le repas sera prêt.

\- Grand-mère a fait une tourte à la viande ! Et des scones !

Le regard plein de reconnaissance de Harry s'égara dans celui amusé d'Andromeda. Mais celle-ci perdit un peu son sourire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry jeta un regard à Teddy, voulant éviter que ses oreilles pointues soient trop près. Mais il était très occupé à débattre de sa couleur de taches de rousseur avec l'un des rares tableaux sympathiques du Square Grimmaurd que Harry avait donc laissé en place.

\- Andy, on pourrait parler après ? Juste toi et moi.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, soucieuse.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Moi oui, assura-t-il, mais-

\- Harry-Harry-Harry ! Regarde !

Ils furent interrompus par Teddy, courant vers eux avec des taches de rousseurs d'un roux Weasley parfait.

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux et, souriant, remercia d'un clin d'œil le portrait de l'entrée, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux orange — une parente d'un Weasley ayant épousé un Black il y a quelques siècles. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire doux et hocha la tête, complice.

Il laissa son filleul à sa grand-mère, le temps de prendre une douche brulante et de tailler sa barbe. Il se sentait mieux… À travers ses lunettes pleines de buée, il respira à fond pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine dernière.

Son reflet lui renvoya une image de lui qu'il aurait préféré moins fatiguée. Il avait de sacrés cernes. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de vacances ces dernières années. Il allait lever le pied, la situation allait mieux d'année en année. Il y avait des amis qui commençaient eux aussi à se poser… Ron et Hermione en premier, mais également Neville et Hannah… il était certain que si ses deux meilleurs amis ouvraient le bal des mariages, beaucoup d'autres en suivraient.

Il allait ralentir. Il n'avait vécu que pour son travail le temps que tous les Mangemorts soient arrêtés et emprisonnés, que tous les Mages Noirs qui avaient essayé de prendre l'avantage de la situation post guerre soient contrés…

Mais revoir Malefoy avait déclenché un électrochoc auquel il ne s'était pas attendu.

Un Malefoy au teint frais, qui n'avait ni cerne ni air soucieux. L'adolescent pris dans la guerre malgré lui, qui n'avait eu que l'illusion de faire le choix de son camp, avait disparu. Le gamin apeuré face au Magenmagot, tremblant et épuisé, avait fait place à un adulte bien portant.

Il avait les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, le regard vif et une détermination nouvelle.

Harry était fatigué… il mélangeait tout.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le procès… Procès auquel il avait dû faire interruption en hurlant, parce qu'on avait essayé de lui cacher le fait que quelques aigris avaient changé le lieu et l'heure… dans l'espoir qu'il ne vienne pas défendre les Malefoy.

Mauvaise idée.

Il s'était tellement énervé que le plafond portait encore des traces de brûlure de son coup d'éclat. La Nouvelle Présidente du Magenmagot après ça lui avait confié qu'elle avait laissé ça là, comme petit aide-mémoire à certains.

Après coup, il avait eu honte et s'était excusé mille fois, mais sur le coup, ça avait eu l'effet escompté.

Lucius avait été condamné à une assignation à domicile de dix ans. Mais il pouvait sortir, escorté par deux Aurors, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais demandé à ce jour.

Narcissa… il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Il avait tapé du poing sur la table pour qu'elle n'écope d'aucune peine. Elle n'était pas une Mangemort, son fils passait avant tout et elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait refusé toutes sortes de condamnation. Qu'elle soit libre de mouvements et de choix.

En quittant la salle de procès, elle s'était plantée près de lui… lui avait caressé la joue, tendrement.

« _\- J'aurais accept__é__ toutes sanctions, tu le sais n'est-ce pas__?_

_\- Oui._

_\- … Merci. Pour Drago._ »

Un murmure, avec tout l'amour d'une mère pour son fils qui avait suivi sans lui adresser un regard. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Narcissa, droite et fière malgré la situation.

Quant à Drago, il avait eu encore plus de mal. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait fait brûler le plafond, en expliquant — en hurlant — qu'il n'avait pas à être jugé comme Mangemort. Les débats avaient été houleux, mais Harry n'avait pas lâché prise. Jusqu'à ce qu'au final, Drago soit aussi libre que sa mère. L'avantage d'être considéré comme un héros, il avait souvent le dernier mot au Ministère et ne se gênait plus pour le faire savoir lorsqu'il se trouvait face à quelques situations qui le mettaient hors de lui.

Hermione appréciait beaucoup et Ron sortait régulièrement le pop-corn. Comme lui avait dit Neville, « _tu es suffisamment mort dans cette vie pour continuer __à__ te prendre la t__ê__te_ ». Et Harry trouvait que c'était une excellente devise.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il était affamé et épuisé. Il se rasa pour la première fois depuis longtemps, perdant quelques années au passage, et rejeta en arrière ses cheveux qui auraient bien besoin d'une coupe. Il avisa son reflet… il ressemblait plus à Sirius qu'à James avec cette tête. Andy lui avait fait la remarque une fois, que le lointain sang des Black en lui avait tendance à ressortir un peu avec l'âge. Mais elle avait enchainé en lui disant que ses yeux étaient vraiment uniques et il avait accepté le compliment avec plaisir, venant d'elle.

Andy…

Il devait lui parler.

Elle, mieux que quiconque, pourrait l'aider.

Il s'agissait de son neveu après tout…

.

* * *

**Nota Bene**

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_

_Il devrait s'agir du seul chapitre avec un changement de point de vue, le reste sera raconté par Harry._

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu et donné envie de lire la suite,_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire les deux premiers chapitres, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ~

Le rythme n'est pas très soutenu, juste un peu de slice of life tranquille.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous décevoir et que vous aimerez cette histoire.

Je me suis rendue compte après coup que j'avais oublié de copier-coller mes RAR aux guests du premier chapitre, mes excuses !

Babylon – Merci d'avoir commenté deux fois ! C'est en effet un départ pas très engageant, mais rien d'irrécupérable ~ En espérant que la suite soit convaincante ^^

Rouge – Merci pour ta première review, si tu es encore là pour la suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ~

Guest – Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis !

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 3

.

Enfin changé, il rejoignit ses invités dans la cuisine. Invités qui avaient fait à manger, il était embarrassé mais reconnaissant. Il la remercia encore d'être passée l'aider, il n'avait vraiment pas eu une semaine facile. D'ordinaire, il gardait Teddy dès qu'il avait du temps, mais comme il sortait avec Hermione demain, ils étaient juste passé pour le repas de midi.

Et Andromeda était un vrai cordon bleu. Ils mangèrent tous jusqu'à la dernière miette et Harry fit le thé, le temps qu'elle trouve une occupation à Teddy qui leur permettrait de parler un peu, tous les deux.

Harry posait le plateau sur la table basse du salon lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, s'asseyant et acceptant la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend si soucieux ?

Il soupira, secouant la tête en s'asseyant -en s'affalant- à son tour.

\- J'ai croisé Drago Malfoy aujourd'hui.

Et il était impossible de nier que Andromeda avait été la plus parfaite des Serpentar. Elle n'avait même pas frémi d'un cil, n'avait rien montré de sa réaction, se contentant de boire sa gorgée de thé comme si de rien était. Harry eut un sourire en coin, amusé. Qu'il perdit bien vite.

\- Je sais qu'on n'en a jamais parlé et que ça ne me regarde pas, enchaina-t-il, mais est-ce que tu as gardé contacte avec Narcissa ou Mal- Drago ?

Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Et bien vois-tu, commença-t-elle soudain d'un ton badin et légèrement hautain. Ma sœur est une imbécile et mon neveu est pire qu'elle. Je reçois des cadeaux à mon anniversaire et pour les fêtes, ainsi que deux dons d'argent tous les mois, mais le tout de manière _anonyme_ ! J'ai eu beau répondre de manière ouverte en demandant à rencontrer mes _mystérieux_ bienfaiteurs, je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Bien sûr, je reçois aussi beaucoup de choses pour Teddy.

Elle se tut, buvant son thé le menton droit. Harry cligna des yeux. Hébété, un rire lui échappa.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Harry mon cher, on ne s'étonne plus de rien de nos jours.

Lorsqu'elle prenait cette attitude, c'était qu'elle était quand même un peu contrariée. Et ses bienfaiteurs mieux que quiconque devaient savoir qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Andromeda Tonks.

\- J'ignorais ce qu'ils étaient devenus après le procès, dit-il. Je n'ai pas fait de recherches et comme aucun incident n'est remonté jusqu'à moi, j'ai estimé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu plus de problèmes que ça.

Andy les resservis en lui demandant de lui décrire ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Harry s'exécuta.

\- Je savais que Drago avait abandonné le Monde des Sorciers peu de temps après le procès, lui avoua-t-elle. Il a rejoint le côté Moldu de Londres il y a longtemps maintenant. Surprenant de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?

Très. Harry hocha discrètement la tête. Il se remémora la réaction de Malfoy à son encontre…

\- Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié de me voir, soupira-t-il. Je crois que j'ai fait une brèche dans son confort.

Andy ne répondit rien. Harry passa une main dans sa nuque, épuisé.

\- Tu crois que je devrais annuler ma commande et aller voir ailleurs ?

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh Harry… il t'a bien dit de rester ? Fais donc ça.

Il lui sourit.

Andromeda et lui s'étaient si vite et si bien entendu. Tous deux avaient perdu tout ce qui formaient leur famille proche après tout. Pour eux, seul restait Teddy. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- En parlant de confort, reprit Andy. Tu comptes prendre des vacances un peu ? J'ai reçu une lettre de Kingsley me suppliant de te le demander.

Harry éclata de rire. C'était tout à fait le genre du Ministre.

\- Ouais, je vais prendre des congés… Je voulais emmener Teddy visiter Stonehenge de toutes façons. Tu viendrais avec nous ?

\- Ce n'est plus de mon âge…

\- Je sais que tu dis ça uniquement pour que je te minaude que tu es encore une très jeune et très jolie sorcière.

Elle battit des cils comme une jeune fille effarouchée mais eut un sourire en coin victorieux.

\- Je viendrais alors…

Harry rit, se détendant dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux.

Neville avait raison. Il était assez mort comme ça, et maintenant, il fallait peut-être qu'il prenne mieux le temps de vivre.

.

\- Harry.

\- Oui Hermione ?

\- C'était très sournois de ta part.

\- Merci, j'avoue que je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à penser à ce plan, mais il a quand même très bien marché.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- Allons allons, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu me remercies.

\- Tu rêves.

\- _Chuuuuuuut_.

Il lui avait envoyé une fausse lettre du Ministère comme quoi elle était attendue de tout urgence à son bureau (signé de la main du Ministre en personne, puisqu'il était dans le coup) et elle avait accouru, la brosse à dent dans la bouche, sa jupe droite de travers, son chemisier mal boutonné et sa coupe de cheveux rivalisait avec celle d'Harry.

Elle était arrivée essoufflée, les joues rougies par l'effort et le regard fou, pour tomber sur un Harry parfaitement détendu, assis comme un roi à _son_ bureau.

Elle ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps pour ce piège. Ça allait déjà mieux après qu'il lui ait offert un café bien chaud et sans sucre.

\- Bien ! s'étira Harry, de très bonne humeur. Alors, pour la robe de mariée. Chemin de Traverse ou Londres Moldu ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, minauda Harry. Tu ne m'auras pas en jouant avec ma patience.

\- Pas même un peu ?

\- J'élève un gosse depuis presque sept ans. J'ai une patience à toute épreuve, se vanta-t-il, ce qui fit enfin sourire son amie.

\- C'est quoi ton plan ? Faire toutes les boutiques de Londres ?

\- Naaaan. Ginny à tout préparé, répondit-il en exhibant fièrement une liste de boutiques présélectionnées. C'est presque trop facile de jouer les demoiselles d'honneur.

Hermione eut une moue peu convaincue.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur ? Je refuse de croire que c'est de devoir m'aider à choisir une robe de mariée.

\- Mais si, n'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Alors, sorcier ou moldu ?

Elle lui fit son fameux regard plissé de « je n'en ai pas fini avec ça » mais choisit de chercher dans une boutique Moldu.

Harry trouvait ça encore plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, de voir Hermione essayer robe après robe en plissant aléatoirement les ailes du nez, les yeux, les lèvres… sans jamais trouver son bonheur. En fait, il était juste là pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite, c'était la vendeuse qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Harry.

\- Oui Hermione.

Elle rougit un peu, timide…

\- Je crois que je voudrais essayer une robe…

C'était inespéré comme remarque ! Il lui sourit, voyant du coin de l'œil la vendeuse, les bras surchargées de robes, avoir un profond air d'espoir.

\- Hermione ?

\- Tu crois que ne ça serait pas trop ridicule, une robe de princesse bouffante ?

Harry eut un sourire éclatant. Il se tourna vers la vendeuse.

\- Une robe de princesse bouffante avec de la dentelle dorée, vous avez ?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et se précipita dans sa réserve pendant que Harry rassurait Hermione : non, ce n'était pas ridicule non ce n'était pas immature oui, elle avait le droit de vouloir ce genre de robe.

Et elle avait raison.

Elle était resplendissante.

Et Hermione la choisie, au grand soulagement de tout le monde (et surtout de la vendeuse, qu'il vu s'éclipser en titubant). Harry se promit d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny en priorité.

Pour fêter ça, Harry l'invita à manger, dans un restaurant de Londres. Elle était d'une meilleure humeur, toute souriante et gloussant de temps à autre en remuant son café.

\- D'accord j'avoue, dit-elle. C'était moins pénible que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Hermione ? lui sourit Harry en baissant la voix, comme pour une confidence. Une raison particulière à toutes ces hésitations ?

Et la jeune femme rougit de plus belle.

\- Depuis quand tu es si perspicace ?

\- Depuis que je te côtoie, je crois. Tu as une bonne influence sur Ron et moi.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, pas dupe de la flatterie.

\- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle dans un grand frisson. D'à peine trois semaines.

Le sourire lumineux qu'il lui adressa était aussi éblouissant que celui de la future maman.

\- Félicitation !

Hermione… maman… Ron et elle, parents… Harry en était sûr depuis quelques temps, mais de se l'entendre confirmer, c'était autre chose. Il eut un léger vertige.

\- Ne dis rien à Ron ! reprit-elle précipitamment. Je n'étais sûre de rien et on essaie depuis si longtemps…

Ça Harry était au courant. Il avait réconforté ses deux amis, séparément ou ensembles. Ils avaient eu du mal…

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Ginny a été la première, avoua Hermione. Elle était là quand j'ai constaté que j'avais enfin du retard. Et Luna. Mais ne me demande pas comment elle a fait pour le deviner presque avant moi, je ne préfère pas savoir.

Harry pouffa et enlaça sa meilleure amie de tout son cœur. Il la sentit se détendre et lui rendre.

\- Et toi alors ? lui demanda-t-elle pour détourner la discussion de ses yeux humides. Tu comptes venir au mariage avec un plus-un ou non ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, personne… Enfin, Luna si elle non plus n'a pas de plus un. Je me ferais un plaisir d'être son cavalier. Ou Ginny, si elle me le demande, mais j'ai bien vu la file interminable de prétendants qu'elle a !

Elle hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien.

Harry appréciait particulièrement que ses amis, n'essaie pas à tout prit de le forcer dans une relation sentimentale, contrairement à tous les journaux dès qu'il était vu avec quelqu'un en dehors de ses heures de travail ou dès qu'ils n'avaient pas de sujets à scandales à traiter.

\- Je pense que Ron quittera le bureau des Aurors s'il sait que tu es enceinte, réfléchit Harry. En tous cas c'est ce que j'ai compris entre les lignes. Il veut rejoindre George à la boutique.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ça me rassurerait aussi, vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai vu arriver hier. Il m'a assuré que tu étais dans le même état d'ailleurs.

\- Je vais prendre mes congés et demander moins de garde, assura Harry. Heu Hermione ? Excuse-moi de changer de sujet soudainement mais… tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

\- Ce que tu voudras.

Il réfléchit à une manière délicate de formuler ça, mais abandonna.

\- Toi qui est bien placé, tu pourrais me trouver l'adresse et l'occupation actuelle de Narcissa Malfoy ? Je crois que ça ferait très plaisir à Andromeda…

Elle parut surprise, mais hocha la tête.

\- Aucun problème, si c'est pour un Auror. J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi ?

\- Disons qu'il ne faut pas énerver Andy en lui refusant de venir boire le thé avec elle.

Hermione grimaça.

\- J'en prends bonne note.

Ils se séparèrent, Harry promettant de venir diner chez eux d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Harry rentra chez lui, dans le silence de Square Grimmaud pour s'effondrer dans son canapé avec un café froid et le besoin de récupérer.

Il n'était pas certain de s'expliquer pourquoi, mais l'image de Drago lui revenait régulièrement en tête depuis son passage à la boutique. L'improbabilité de croiser Drago Malfoy le Sang-Pur vivant et travaillant avec des Moldu de son plein gré. Et semblant satisfait de cet état. C'était étrange, improbable…

Mais surtout, c'était la preuve d'une chose et Harry réalisa que c'était ce qui maintenait son attention : Drago Malfoy avait changé.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu et donné envie de lire la suite,_

_Le chapitre est assez court, j'ai découpé en scènes plus qu'en nombre de mots donc c'est assez inégale._

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir à tous ! Bonne nouvelle année à vous !

Merci à ceux qui sont encore là et qui ont pris leur mal en patience.

Désolée pour ce retard, la vraie vie m'a rattrapé, impossible de prendre du temps pour écrire.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous décevoir et que vous aimerez cette histoire.

Babylon – Jamais deux sans trois, merci beaucoup !

Pouika – Merci à toi pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 4

.

Harry se tenait droit, hésitant.

Sur le pas de la porte du tailleur, il se traita d'imbécile.

Angoissé par l'anticipation de cette nouvelle rencontre avec Drago Malfoy, cinq jours après sa commande, il s'était réveillé bien avant le lever du soleil.

Du coup, il était arrivé avant l'ouverture de la boutique. Il avait l'air d'un idiot, avec son café à emporter devant le pallier. Il jeta un regard à sa montre cabossée et se dit qu'il avait largement le temps de faire un tour au-

\- Potter ?

Harry eut un sursaut peu digne d'un Auror surentrainé. Il avait la main sur la baguette, se tournant dans une position défensive parfaite qui ne sauvait pas vraiment l'honneur.

Arrivé derrière lui, Drago Malfoy, dans un manteau long bien coupé et tenant le même café à emporter que lui. Très peu impressionné par l'Auror Potter en action, il leva haut un sourcil.

\- Un problème ?

Harry se retint de rougir pour reprendre une pose naturelle.

\- Désolé, réflexe. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, lui assura Malfoy d'un ton désintéressé en passant devant lui pour déverrouiller la porte. Le grand méchant Mangemort ne mord pas et ne lance même pas de sort de nettoyage.

Harry fronça les sourcils à sa remarque. Le ton était désinvolte, le sous-entendu bien trop lourd pour lui.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui, haussant haut un sourcil.

\- Tu rentres ou non ?

Harry se dépêcha de se réveiller et de le suivre jusque dans la boutique.

Malfoy allumait la pièce, tournait la pancarte pour afficher « ouvert » et vaquait à ses tâches quotidiennes.

\- Installe-toi, j'arrive.

Harry obéit, un peu timide. Mince mais depuis quand il était timide ?! C'était un adulte et un Auror, un peu de courage par Merlin ! Il ne s'était jamais laissé impressionner par Malfoy, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant !

Il but son café, le temps que le jeune tailleur revienne, les bras chargés de bouts de tissus d'un gris que Harry reconnu sans mal.

\- Essayage.

Il guida Harry jusqu'à une grande cabine d'essaye fermée par un rideau.

\- Chemise et pantalon, dit-il. Il te faut essayer ça avant que je ne continue.

Et il ferma le rideau derrière lui d'un coup sec, laissant Harry seul face au grand miroir. Il plissa les lèvres. L'ambiance était à peu près aussi glaciale que ce à quoi il s'était attendu…

Il se déshabilla pour ne rester qu'en boxer. Grimaçant face à son reflet, où il était couvert de cicatrices. Il se dépêcha de passer l'ensemble. La chemise n'avait pas encore de boutons ou de boutonnières.

\- Malfoy ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit le rideau. Il avait remonté ses manches, maintenues par un lacet, et était armé d'un mettre ruban et d'une boule d'épingle à son poignet.

\- Alors ?

\- … je sais pas ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son client pour réajuster. Il le fit monter sur un tabouret, réalignant l'ourlet du pantalon à l'aide d'aiguilles.

Harry était le seul mal à l'aise, ça ne l'aidait pas. Il se racla la gorge, voulant entamer la conversation.

\- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?

\- A quel sujet ? répondit-il distraitement.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je change de tailleur n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne récolta qu'un regard noir.

\- Si j'avais changé d'avis, crois-moi, tu serais _parfaitement_ au courant.

Glacial. La température de la pièce avait encore chuté. Harry n'était pas doué pour maintenir une conversation, il le savait et venait à nouveau de le prouver avec splendeur.

Lorsque Malfoy se reconcentra sur la chemise, il plaqua les pants de la chemise, mesura, piqua et ouvrit.

Il eut un infime moment d'hésitation en tombant nez-à-nez avec un torse couvert de cicatrices : la brûlure du médaillon Horcruxe, la profonde griffure d'un Inferi mal géré sur la clavicule, un creux mal cicatrisé dans le flan droit le jour où il avait une chute de quinze mètres pour s'empaler sur son balais brisé, quelques petites brulures par ci par là… mais la seule qui retenait l'attention, c'était celle d'un sortilège de Mort.

Celle-ci, n'avait pas là forme esthétique d'un éclair, mais bien de la foudre, lui déchirant la poitrine de part en part. Voldemort ne l'avait pas manqué.

Mais Malfoy n'hésita quasiment pas, juste assez pour que Harry le remarque, Auror entrainé aux interrogatoires qu'il était.

\- Désolé. Ce n'est pas très agréable.

Il était mal à l'aise. Malfoy ne répondit pas, continuant son travail comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Ses gestes étaient précis, vifs, déterminés. C'était un drôle de spectacle à regarder.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, mains sur les hanches et aiguille dans la bouche, il semblait satisfait. Il fit le tour de son client puis revint, hochant la tête.

\- Impeccable. Tu peux te rhabiller.

Et il disparut, le laissant seul avec son malaise.

Mauvaise. La situation était mauvaise. Evidement qu'elle était mauvaise ! Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Ils se détestaient, ils s'étaient toujours détestés !

… Alors pourquoi ce n'était plus le cas de Harry depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi voulait-il que la situation change ?

Harry avait beau essayer d'y réfléchir, la seule chose qui trouver un écho en lui, c'était le regard déterminé de Drago Malfoy, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Et cette simple pensée raviva en lui cette sensation étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Il avait vu Malfoy condescendant, dédaigneux, fier, hautin, méprisant, arrogeant, insolant, suffisant, digne, noble, majestueux, pédant, satisfait, moqueur, paradant, sexy, effrayé, terrorisé, stressé, préoccupé, tourmenté, anxieux, soucieux, décoiffé, agité, songeur, distrait, inquiet, épuisé, travailleur, victorieux…

Mais jamais ainsi. Jamais… mince, quel pouvait être le mot. Les mots ?

Comment décrire ça ? Comment comprendre ?

Harry n'était même pas certain d'avoir un comparatif.

Il se secoua, se rhabilla pour suivre Malfoy dans la pièce principale de la boutique. Il se stoppa en le voyant accueillir un autre client. Mais il se contenta de lui remettre un paquet et déjà, le nouveau venu était sorti.

Malfoy perdit instantanément son sourire commercial lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui faire face. Harry eut un coup au cœur d'être ainsi accueilli. Il voulait changer ça.

\- On est bon pour les mesures, tu pourras repasser dans une semaine, pour essayer le reste. Je devrais avoir terminé d'ici deux semaines.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surprit.

\- Si tôt ? Tu dois bien avoir d'autres commandes ?

\- Pour toi Potter, je suis prêt à travailler nuits et jours pour finir le plus rapidement possible. Et que tu disparaisses tout aussi vite.

Ah. Oui. Vu sous cet angle.

Potter lui adressa une grimace peinée.

\- Je-

Malfoy le coupa d'un revers de la main.

\- Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ce manteau ?

\- Heu (il écopa d'un regard noir de Malfoy et s'empressa de se reprendre). Oui ! Oui, j'en aurait bien besoin.

\- Alors trois semaines, calcula-t-il. Tu veux quelque chose de précis ? Feutre ou-

\- _Malfoy_ ! le coupa Harry d'un ton suppliant. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Fais comme tu le sens, je prendrais ce que tu me feras.

Malfoy leva haut un sourcil dépité, mais hocha la tête. Et s'installa derrière le bureau de la pièce principal pour fouiller des fiches et en sortir une.

\- Tu n'as pas fait faire de devis ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps et après, je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais j'aurais de quoi payer, ce n'est pas un problème.

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un vantard. Il se rappela tout aussi vite que les Malfoy n'avaient pas perdu leur fortune, mais il ignorait si Mal- _Drago_ y avait encore accès.

Il se mordit la langue, guettant sa réaction, mais fut plus que soulager de ne pas le voir tiquer.

\- Je m'en doute Potter. Si tu n'en veux pas, nous en avons fini. Bonne journée Potter.

Harry resta coi, et immobile.

Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait-

Malfoy leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui en ne l'entendant pas quitter la boutique. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Autre chose ?

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- Un- Une paire de chaussure ?

Drago resta immobile quelques secondes, impassible, puis se releva en soupirant.

\- Bien sûr, des chaussures…

Harry n'aimait pas du tout le ton utilisé « _je sais que tu cherches une excuse pour rester et je ne suis pas dupe _», en grande partie parce qu'il était totalement dans le juste.

Mais très pro, Malfoy l'invita à avancer jusqu'à la partie de la boutique réservée aux chaussures. Il jeta un regard aux bottes en cuirs usées et défraichies qu'il portait et changea un peu d'expression. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et lui sortit plusieurs modèles de chaussure très classe. Harry n'avait jamais porté ce genre de choses.

\- Voilà, ce qui irait avec le costume pour le mariage.

Et il laissa Harry se débrouiller. Dans le silence le plus totale. Harry prit son temps, mais trouva la paire parfaite dès le deuxième essai. Et il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Malfoy les lui prit, pour les mettre de côté et les essayer avec le costume une fois celui-ci finit.

Et de nouveau, il fut invité à quitter les lieux.

Harry, immobile, reprit ses esprits. Déterminé, il ouvrit la bouche-

\- Bonjour !

La clochette du magasin sonna doucement, marquant l'entrée de deux hommes en costard, des clients que Malfoy accueillit chaleureusement, comme des habitués.

Harry ferma la bouche.

Il était un idiot, et il avait laissé passer sa chance.

Il salua toutes les personnes présentes, et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

.

Harry s'effondra sur le comptoir du Chadron Baveur dans un grand soupire. Il était fatigué de rien du tout et toute la tension dans ses muscles lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir, Auror Potter ? l'accueillit Hannah Abbot avec un sourire compatissant mais légèrement moqueur. En dehors d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Oh Hannah, geignit-il lamentablement. Un petit déjeuné, s'il te plait. Et un café.

\- Hum, dit-elle en plissant les yeux et en le reniflant. Quelque chose me dit que ce serait au moins ton trois- non quatrième café. Hors de question, tu auras un jus de citrouille et estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas un verre d'eau.

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire, reconnaissant.

Elle s'éclipsa pour revenir très rapidement avec un plateau qui vient se poser tout seul devant lui, et un tabouret. Elle s'installa en face de lui, coudes sur le comptoir.

\- Raconte tout à Tata Hannah, lui murmura-t-elle avec cette étincelle dans le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as besoin d'informations ? Tu veux que je furette pour une affaire ? C'est relativement tranquille en ce moment.

Harry avala d'une traite son verre de jus et le pichet le resservie de lui-même.

\- Non Hannah, merci. Mais je ne suis sur aucune affaire cette fois.

\- Oh.

Elle semblait un peu déçue et lui offrit une moue dépitée.

\- Tu devrais être contente qu'aucun fou furieux connu ne se balade dans le coin, non ? se moqua Harry.

\- C'est vrai… se ressaisit-elle. Je me contenterais des fous furieux inconnus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, terminant ses œufs brouillés aux bacons.

\- Si ce n'est pas pour une affaire, pourquoi donc viens-tu déprimer sur mon comptoir ?

Harry soupira, sirotant son verre.

\- Pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Besoin de réfléchir.

Hannah perdit son attitude désinvolte, soudain un peu plus inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, assura-t-il en la rassurant d'un sourire. Je suis un peu confus.

Son amie plissa les yeux, puis les ouvrit en grand.

\- Oh Merlin… Harry… serais-tu… amoureux ?!

De surprise, Harry recracha par le nez sa gorgée, directement sur le visage ébahi de Hannah. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, la jeune femme eut un grand sourire.

\- C'est ça, j'ai tapé juste ?!

Beaucoup trop d'entrain et beaucoup trop de jus partout.

Harry fronça les sourcils, nettoyant son bazar d'un coup de baguette et se mouchant avant de répondre.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Harry, je tiens l'auberge depuis suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaitre les premiers symptômes.

\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, assura Harry. C'est bien plus compliqué.

\- Tu m'en diras tant…

Harry reconnaissait parfaitement son mode opératoire mais se laissa piéger tout de même.

\- J'ai… retrouvé quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Et… cette personne à beaucoup changé. Et je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. J'aimerai en savoir plus, mais je n'ose pas. En plus, mes visites ne sont pas vraiment appréciées.

Dans tout ce flou, Hannah fronça les sourcils.

\- Jusqu'à quel point ?

\- C'est étrange, continua Harry qui n'y comprenait en effet pas grand-chose en cherchant ses mots pour ne pas trop éveiller la fibre détective privée de son amie. Disons que j'ai été violement invité à partir, mais finalement, j'ai eu le droit de rester. Pourtant, ma présence semble être un problème. Je ne suis pas vraiment.

Hanna se servit un verre… pensive, elle fit tourner le liquide, menton dans sa main, accoudée. Elle but une gorgée et reprit.

\- Je dirais… que cette personne aurait quelque chose à te demander ou à te faire faire ? supposa-t-elle. Un service ou une information ? Quelque chose que seul toi peut apporter.

L'analyse étonnamment rapide et précise laissa Harry stupéfait.

\- Whoua, sérieusement ?

\- Tu verrais une autre raison ?

Non en effet. Il secoua la tête, pensif à son tour… puis à nouveau, darda sur elle un regard complice.

\- Tu ferais un malheur en tant que Auror, tu le sais ça ?

\- Neville me le dit souvent, toussota-t-elle, faussement fière en reluquant ses ongles. Et il ne dit pas ça parce que j'obtiens toujours tout ce que je veux de lui…

Il lui offrit un sourire, trinquant avec elle.

Elle devait être dans le vrai, ou du moins s'en rapprocher.

Il réfléchit.

Trois semaines s'étaient un peu long… Sept jours entiers n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée non plus, que du temps perdu.

Si Malfoy devait lui demander quelque chose, autant commencer par là. Il serait peut-être de meilleure humeur en sa compagnie après ça, s'il lui rendait le service qu'il voulait.

Et ils pourraient parler ? Harry voulait parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait parler avec Malfoy.

Mettre le mot.

Il devait réfléchir à quelque chose, trouver un plan, quelque chose…

Le suivre ?

Mauvaise idée.

Il balaya son premier réflexe d'Auror enquêtant.

Il n'était pas en train de courir après un mage noir, mais de chercher à parler avec Malfoy. Même si les mauvaises langues auraient dit que la différence était mince, pas pour lui.

S'il ne l'espionnait pas, s'il ne fouillait pas son domicile, s'il ne retournait pas ses poubelles…

\- He, Hannah ?

\- Hum ?

\- … comment Neville à fait pour te demander de sortir avec lui ?

.

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu et donné envie de lire la suite,_

_Le chapitre est encore court, par manque de temps surtout._

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous !

On continue tranquillement ~

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous décevoir et que vous aimerez cette histoire.

Babylon – Merci d'être encore là ! Ca fait plaisir de voir des noms qui reviennent comme ça ~

Guest – Sur la durée et les chapitres )

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 5

.

Non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non Hannah, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux, et non, il n'avait pas l'intention de dire un quelconque nom. Il voulait juste… parler.

Quoi, ça ne se faisait pas ?

Qui n'aurait pas fait de même s'il était tombé sur Malfoy au détour d'un magasin ?

… probablement pas Ron. Ou Hermione. Ou Ginny. Ou Neville.

Luna ? Sans aucun doute. Mais elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dans les magasins de tailleur pour homme moldu. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance, mais c'était Luna alors…

Bref. Non ce n'était pas du harcèlement non plus. Pas encore en tous cas.

Pas avec deux cafés chauds et une boite pleine de scones dans les mains, n'est-ce pas… ?

Il fallait qu'il se décide à entrer. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, debout sur le trottoir à faire face à la boutique… surtout qu'elle allait bientôt fermer.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il se sentait de faire le premier pas, il se rétractait aussitôt. Il n'était pas, mais alors pas à l'aise du tout.

Trop tard.

Au loin, le carillon sonnant dix-sept heures résonna. Harry se décomposa. Quel idiot.

Les cafés allaient être froids, les scones moins moelleux et la crème allait tourner.

Tant pis pour aujourd'hui. A tellement retourner la situation dans sa tête, il avait fini par la laisser s'échapper. Il avait l'air fin.

Un mouvement dans son champ de vision le figea. A travers la vitre de la porte, la silhouette de Malfoy se détacha. Il tenait la pancarte annonçant la fermeture, mais se figea lui aussi en voyant son ancien camarade sur le palier.

Il fronça les sourcils et à travers la vitre, ses lèvres formèrent le nom « Potter ». L'étonnement du jeune homme réveilla Harry qui lui offrit un sourire pitoyable en mettant en évidence ce qu'il portait.

Toujours hésitant, Malfoy finit par rabattre la pancarte « fermée » avec un peu trop de force… mais ne verrouilla pas la porte. Harry prit ça pour une invitation et enfin, ouvrit du coude l'entrée.

\- Salut !

Le stress le rendait un peu trop informel, mais qu'importe. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir pourquoi il était stressé. Ce n'était _que_ Malfoy après tout…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter ? J'avais dit « cinq jours », qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

Malfoy lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, triant des papiers avec un peu trop virulence. Harry grimaça.

\- Je ne viens pas pour le costume…

Il le vit se tendre.

\- Si tu es venu pour te moquer, je te jure que-

\- Me moquer ? le coupa Harry sans même s'en rendre compte, surprit. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Malfoy se tourna enfin, droit et fier, une lueur enragée dans un regard de braise.

\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir Potter ? siffla-t-il de rage. L'ancien Mangemort reconvertit en couturier, chez les moldu qui plus est ! Il y a de quoi se tordre de rire, n'est-ce pas ?! Hein Potter ! Du haut de ton piédestal, quoi de plus hilarant que l'héritier Malfoy tout juste bon à tenir une aiguille à coudre, hein ? Je suis sûr que la Gazette en fait déjà des gorges chaudes ! Alors arrête de faire durer le plaisir et ris ! Ris autant que tu veux, prends des photos et invite tous tes petits camarades ici, _que vous vous amusiez une bonne fois pour toute et que vous me fichiez la PAIX_ _!_

Pantelant après sa tirade, Malfoy s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à l'obligé à se pencher en arrière. Son regard flamboyant avait brulé toutes les tentatives de Harry de l'interrompre et il s'était laissé engueulé, trop intimidé pour ouvrir la bouche.

Pourtant, dans le silence relatif de la boutique, tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est lever les bras pour mettre entre eux le sac en papier qu'il tenait.

\- Je… t'ai juste apporté de quoi prendre le thé…

Le froissement du papier résonna étrangement entre eux. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Harry pouvait voir tous les détails de ce visage déformé par une rage qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Le moindre cil, la moindre nuance de ses iris. Harry déglutis bruyamment.

Malfoy hésita. Il hésita longtemps, puis enfin, se redressa jusqu'à se tenir droit, permettant à Harry de faire de même et de reprendre son souffle au passage.

\- C'est… du café du kiosque au coin de la rue. Et des scones d'un salon de thé que je connais bien. Les meilleurs de la ville.

La paupière de Malfoy tiqua. Il pinça les lèvres et puis d'un coup, se détourna pour s'avancer vers le rideau donnant sur l'arrière-boutique. Il passa le premier… mais tient le rideau, invitation à le rejoindre.

Le cœur encore un peu battant, il s'empressa de le rejoindre et de le suivre.

L'arrière-boutique était bien plus grande que la boutique. Il y avait des mannequins et des bouts de tissus partout. Machine à coudre, patron en papier, rubans, de tout partout. Mais dans un coin, deux grands et larges canapés en cuir se faisaient face sous une fenêtre de toit qui formait un puis de lumière, accompagnés de lampadaires liseuses. La table basse au milieu était vide et propre, comparé au reste de l'atelier.

Sans un mot, Malfoy lui arracha le sac et passa un autre rideau (sans doute une cuisine) pour revenir avec ce que Harry avait apporté, bien organisé et présenté sur un plateau.

Il le posa sur la table basse puis s'installa sur l'un des canapés, bras croisés. D'un coup de menton, il invita Harry à faire de même et il se précipita pour obéir, soudain timide.

Harry n'expliquait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ni la réaction de Malfoy, ni les siennes, qui s'éloignaient peu à peu de tout son self-control. Il avait le cœur battant même s'il n'aurait pas dû après une telle engueulade. Il avait fait face à bien pire sans perdre ses moyens. Il était un Auror entrainé.

Mais le voilà, presque tremblant face à Malfoy.

Malfoy qui, lui, avait encore ses capacités à agir. Il les servit et Harry remarqua qu'il avait laissé le café dans la cuisine et avait préparé une théière bien chaude au parfum sucré.

\- Le café réchauffé, c'est mauvais, lui signala-t-il d'une voix neutre en lui tendant une tasse.

Harry l'accepta comme on accepte un bijou précieux, trop concentré qu'il était à ne surtout pas faire un geste malheureux qui pourrait raviver la colère de Malfoy.

Celui-ci semblait déjà être une autre personne. Oubliée sa précédente colère, il n'était plus qu'un jeune homme anglais, prenant le thé. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Les infimes mouvements qui trahissaient sa tension entachés sa désinvolture.

Harry prit sur lui. Il fallait qu'il se détende lui aussi.

\- Le propriétaire n'est pas là ?

\- Il arrive une heure après moi et part une demi-heure avant. On alterne un mois sur deux.

Harry, hocha la tête, pensif.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?

Tout pensif qu'il était, la question lui avait échappé. Au regard noir de Malfoy, il s'empressa de reprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas… c'est- juste… pour… savoir.

Sa défense était pitoyable, mais sincère. C'était peut-être ce qui empêcha son vis-à-vis de hurler à nouveau.

\- Depuis cinq ans.

Harry lui offrit un sourire, reconnaissant qu'il est répondu. Mais déjà, la patience de Malfoy avait tourné court.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ?

Harry sentit une légère bouffé d'angoisse le prendre. Comment dire ?

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, hésitant.

\- Et bien, je ne savais vraiment pas que tu travaillais ici avant de t'y voir… mais tu ne m'as pas mis dehors au final alors je me suis dit… que peut-être s'était parce que… tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Harry ne préféra pas parler de Hannah, pour éviter toute confusion. Mais il se promit de lui offrir un beau cadeau car apparemment, elle avait trouvé juste.

A l'expression surprise de Malfoy, son immobilisation soudaine et l'éclat d'appréhension de ses yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à être découvert aussi vite.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ah ! Harry lui offrit un sourire en coin complice, pas moqueur pour un sou.

\- Malfoy, s'il te plait.

Mais il resta silencieux, évitant son regard. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu, un tout petit peu content au fond de lui : si Malfoy ne lui parlait pas aujourd'hui, ils auraient alors d'autres occasions de se voir.

\- Très bien, reprit Harry sans insister plus en se servant un scone pour le grignoter en s'affalant sur le canapé pour reprendre d'un ton badin. J'ai plein d'autres sujets de conversations si tu veux. J'ai fait le plein avant de venir.

Aucune réaction de Malfoy, ostensiblement immobile.

\- Comme… est-ce que tu connais un bon restaurant indien dans le coin ? Ou est-ce que tu aurais une idée de ce que je pourrais offrir à une fête prénatale ? Ou-

Il s'interrompit. Il n'allait nulle part comme ça à voir le manque de réaction du jeune homme. Il laissa tomber et s'accouda sur ses genoux, plus calme.

\- Je voulais aussi savoir… comment tu allais ?

Il eut enfin droit à une réaction. Le regard suspicieux et plissé de Malfoy. C'était mieux que rien.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? lui dit-il d'une voix un peu agressive, mais Harry ne cherchait pas la dispute.

\- Une question normale entre deux anciens camarades de promo, non ?

Il ne jouait pas les idiots, il était sincère.

\- On n'était pas exactement des « camarades », le reprit Malfoy, sur la défensive.

\- Et bien, il est toujours temps de changer ça.

Harry aurait bien aimé que Malfoy lui rende son regard. Qu'il sache à quoi il pensait à l'instant. Au moins, il ne semblait pas sur le point de s'énerver.

\- Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues, finit-il par dire.

\- Je ne joue pas, lui répondit simplement Harry.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut pesant. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise. Il passa derechef une main dans sa tignasse.

\- J'imagine que rien de ce que je dirais ne pourra te convaincre… dit-il, fataliste avec un demi-sourire. Je comprends hein, c'est juste que…

\- Je vais bien, l'interrompit-il soudain en buvant une gorgée de thé. Il te fallait autre chose ?

« Du temps » était ce que Harry aurait voulu répondre. A la place, un téléphone sonna et Malfoy se leva précipitamment pour décrocher, laissant Harry hébété.

Il eut une conversation courte que Harry n'entendait pas de là où il était.

\- Potter, lui dit-il en revenant. Je te remercie pour les scones, malheureusement, même lorsque la boutique est fermée, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et mon patron va revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry se leva, un peu dépité. Mais en effet, il s'était imposé. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la porte de service où il pourrait transplanner sans être vu. C'était une petite cour intérieure comme il avait lui-même chez lui. Bien entretenue avec tout le mobilier pour le confort d'une pause à l'air frai.

Mais alors qu'il avançait, il cherchait quelque chose à dire. Il ne voulait pas partir ainsi.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui s'apprêter à fermer la porte.

\- Je pourrais revenir ?

Il eut un tic désagréable du sourcil.

\- Je _travaille_ ici. Et je suis rarement seul.

\- Alors je peux t'inviter à diner ?

Ça lui avait échappé. Mais c'était trop tard et il avisa, impatient, la réponse de Malfoy. A sa crispation de la mâchoire, il allait répondre « non », à n'en pas douter. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps.

\- Samedi soir, 20h au restaurant « Blues », d'accord ? J'invite. Profitez bien des scones !

Et il transplana sans attendre de réponse. C'était un coup bas et pas terrible, même pour lui. Mais il ne put retenir un rire nerveux, avant de se secouer. Il devait se dépêcher pour trouver une bijouterie encore ouverte. Il avait un cadeau à faire.

.

Hannah avait adoré la parure qu'il lui avait offerte sous le regard scandalisé de son petit ami, Neville. Quand il avait demandé ce que sa chère et tendre avait fait pour mériter un tel cadeau, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules alors que la chère et tendre en question se pavanait allégrement en s'éventant faussement.

Mais quand il avait demandé d'une voix plus inquiète que moqueuse s'il devait se faire du souci pour sa relation avec la jeune tenancière, celle-ci lui avait répondu en l'embrassant à pleine bouche assez longtemps pour que Harry s'éclipse avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Neville avait quitté le bureau des Aurors dès qu'il avait pu, pour se concentrer sur sa vraie passion, la botanique. Ron disait souvent qu'il lui manquait. Harry était d'accord.

Aujourd'hui, c'était journée paperasserie. Un bonheur.

Mais le manque d'action n'était pas un mal pour Harry qui passait plus de temps, les yeux dans le vide, à se ressasser ses rencontres avec Malfoy qu'à rédiger ses rapports.

Le silence de mort qui régnait dans le bureau n'était interrompu que pas les légers ronflements de Ron. Lui aussi avait plus important à faire qu'à écrire. Harry le laissait dormir, lui-même incliné sur son fauteuil, trop occupé à rêvasser.

Il fut réveillé, sans qu'il ne se rappelle s'être endormi par une main douce sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux sur Hermione qui lui sourit.

\- Quand tu dis que tu lèves le pied sur le travail, tu ne mens pas, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller son fiancé à côté d'eux.

Harry bailla et se redressa un peu.

\- J'ai du sommeil en retard, se justifia-t-il à peine. C'est rare de te voir ici, il y a un problème ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui tendit un dossier dans une pochette.

\- Les informations que tu m'as demandé sur les Malfoy.

Il fronça les sourcils en se saisissant du dossier. Une brique, l'équivalent d'un bon roman ou d'un livre d'enchantement niveau ASPIC.

\- Hermione, je te parlais juste de l'adresse de Narcissa Malfoy ! s'étonna-t-il toujours en chuchotant.

\- J'en ai profité pour te sortir les derniers comptes rendus sur les trois Malfoy. Ça peut toujours servir.

Elle n'ajouta rien, Harry la remercia pour ses efforts.

Elle s'éclipsa aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée, le saluant d'un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit. Puis il ouvrit le dossier sans attendre.

Il savait que les Malfoy avaient été placé sous surveillance quelques temps, mais à cette époque il était trop occupé avec sa propre formation d'Auror pour s'en préoccuper. Hermione lui avait sélectionné les derniers comptes rendus et ils dataient de l'an 2000. Deux ans de surveillance qu'il parcourra sans vraiment les lire et qui se concluaient ainsi.

_\- Lucius Malfoy : Etat de santé incertain. Respect des règles et du confinement à domicile. Aucune activité suspecte. Aucune transaction suspecte. Aucune communication suspecte. Aucune demande de sortie supervisée. Respecte l'interdiction de possession de baguette. Réévaluation mensuelle._

S'en suivait une liste impressionnante de noms et de signature, une par mois depuis lors.

_\- Narcissa Malfoy : Respect des règles. Aucune activité suspecte. Aucune transaction suspecte. Aucune communication suspecte. Aucun sort suspect détecté sur sa baguette. Réévaluation semestrielle. _

Il y avait aussi une liste d'adresse, avec les dates de séjour, et elle semblait s'être installée en France depuis un an.

_\- Drago Malfoy :_

Harry se pencha un peu. Hésita. Reprit conscience. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre ainsi l'avantage sur Malfoy de par son statut d'Auror.

Il changea d'avis aussi vite qu'il referma me dossier. S'il devait savoir quelque chose sur Malfoy, il le lui demanderait. Il se contenta de prendre l'adresse de Narcissa, de la noter et de ranger le dossier au fond d'un tiroir pour ne plus jamais l'ouvrir avant d'aller le ranger lui-même aux archives.

Au lieu de ça, il se rallongea sans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement l'image de Malfoy lui apparut. Ses yeux pleins de colère mais vivants.

Harry rit de lui-même.

Le revoilà plongé en sixième année, à faire une fixation inexplicable sur Malfoy. Enfin, en sixième année, il avait eu raison de se méfier. Aujourd'hui c'était justement parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier qu'il faisait à nouveau cette fixation. Il tournait en rond.

Il perdit son rire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre pour samedi soir. Il se traita d'idiot. Il avait invité Malfoy dans un restaurant très chic, sauf que Malfoy était un couturier dans une grande enseigne et avait donc de quoi se fondre dans le décor. Pas Harry.

Il grimaça. Puis jetant un regard à sa montre, il estima qu'il était une heure raisonnable pour quitter le travail. Il écrivit rapidement un petit mot à Ron qu'il laissa ronfler tranquillement, et quitta le ministère sans attendre.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il sonnait chez Andy qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire surprit et l'accueillit d'une accolade réconfortante.

\- Harry, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… Tout va bien ?

Il lui sourit en s'installant.

\- J'ai un petit service… non deux services à te demander, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Ce que tu veux mon grand…

Il se mordit un peu la lèvre avant de lâcher le morceau.

\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter une veste de costume de Ted ?

De surprise, Andy s'immobilisa.

\- Par Merlin Harry, oui avec plaisir ! Mais pour quelle occasion ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifier l'entrevue de samedi. Andromeda plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu aurais un rencard ?!

Elle se transforma immédiatement en jeune fille en fleur et l'on devinait sans mal d'où Tonks avait tenu ses manières si atypiques en la voyant ainsi. Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, se raclant la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

\- C'est… plus compliqué que ça…

Soudain, elle comprit.

\- Attend, tu parlais bien d'un costume moldu n'est-ce pas ? Oh Harry, est-ce que tu as invité _Drago Malfoy_ à diner ?

Il sentit son visage s'enflammer et Andy bâtie des cils, surprise.

\- Voilà un développement auquel je ne m'attendais pas, dit-elle avec un rire dans la voix avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de nier. Raconte-moi tout.

Il s'exécuta en parlant très rapidement pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées sur la situation. Mais au grand damne de Harry, elle ne perdit pas une seconde son sourire.

\- Il ne viendra surement pas, acheva Harry en jouant sur le misérabilisme dans l'espoir de faire déchanter son amie. Vu la manière dont je l'ai « invité » …

Mais rien à faire. Voilà Andromeda redevenu une jeune sorcière à Poudlard, à écouter avec avidité les ragots.

\- Andy, je voudrais juste parler avec lui, soupira Harry. On ne s'est jamais entendu quand nous étions à Poudlard et pendant la guerre, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix de son camp. Mais aujourd'hui la guerre est loin, et je voudrais juste m'assurer… qu'il passe le reste de sa vie comme il le désire. On a tous assez souffert comme ça.

Andromeda perdit un peu son sourire, en se tournant presque plus par reflexe que consciemment vers les photos qui couvraient chaque mur et chaque meuble de sa maison. Des photos, moldu comme sorcière de Ted, Tonks, Teddy, Sirius, Harry, Remus, des membres de l'Ordre et plein d'autres personnes que Harry n'avait pas connues.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle en acceptant l'accolade réconfortante de Harry. Tu as raison…

Ils restèrent un long moment, juste tranquilles, dans le salon. Puis avant d'oublier, Harry lui tendit son mémo.

\- L'adresse actuelle de Narcissa, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais c'est là que j'aurais un autre service à te demander. (Elle hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer sans même lire la note) Pourrais-tu attendre dimanche avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? J'aimerai au moins mettre la situation au clair avec Mal- Drago. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit à un guet-apens.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta.

\- Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de débarquer chez elle dans la minute en défonçant sa porte à coups de pied tu sais… Viens, dit-elle en se levant pour le tirer jusque dans le dressing. On doit trouver quelque chose à te mettre pour samedi !

.

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu et donné envie de lire la suite,_

_Ces chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais je n'avais pas pour objectif un maximum de mots, juste de quoi me défouler un peu alors j'avoue ne pas trop y faire attention._

_Le prochain chapitre, j'ai hâte que vous le lisiez !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir à tous !

Un diner ( ?) au chandelle, ça vous dis ?

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

Babylon – Cette interprétation des personnages dans le contexte tout calme de cette fic me plaît beaucoup à écrire, je ne vais pas mentir…

(Je dois vous avouez que je ne sais jamais trop quoi dire dans ces petits encarts, mais en même temps ne rien mettre du tout me parait trop froid et inapproprié… Faudra faire avec ! Merci d'être là et de suivre ce petit truc de rien du tout ~)

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 6

.

A quoi pensait-il ?

Evidement qu'il ne viendrait pas. Pourquoi serait-il venu de toutes façons ? Il ne l'avait pas vraiment « invité » non plus. Mais bon, l'espoir faisait vivre, et il savait de quoi il parlait.

Le voilà dans un des restaurant les plus chic de Londres, dans une veste peut-être un peu démodée mais propre, et il avait même mit une cravate.

Seul, devant son verre d'eau.

Il était arrivé avec un peu d'avance, et avait sagement attendu l'heure dite.

Après un quart d'heure, il avait commandé une carafe d'eau.

Après une demi-heure, il avait fini la carafe et jouait de la musique sur le verre en cristal.

Au bout d'une heure, il avait perdu toute dignité et s'était allongé bras croisés sur la table.

Le serveur passait régulièrement à côté de lui avec un air de compassion éloquent. Puis une serveuse lui avait offert un assortiment de petits légumes en amuse-bouche avec un clin d'œil de soutient. Puis après deux heures, toutes l'équipe de serveurs jusqu'au barman l'avait pris en pitié et lui lançait des œillades embuées.

A l'heure de fermeture, personne n'eut le cœur à le mettre dehors. Les yeux dans le vide, il remarqua à peine que tous les autres clients étaient partis et que les tables étaient débarrassées. La bougie devant lui avait complètement fondu et lorsque la flammèche qu'il fixait depuis deux bonnes heures s'éteint brusquement dans la cire fondue, il se réveilla un peu.

Il était minuit à sa montre. Toutes les lampes étaient éteintes à l'exception du spot au-dessus de lui et il était à la seule table encore dressée. Il se redressa, frottant ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Il avait un peu de mal à émerger. Il était à la fois extrêmement embarrassé mais trop amorphe pour réagir en conséquence.

Il s'était presque endormi là, gênant surement le service et l'image de l'établissement… il laisserait un très généreux pourboire dès qu'il aurait le courage de se lever.

Un pantalon entra dans son champ de vision. Il n'eut pas la vaillance de lever les yeux pour affronter un serveur surement mécontent.

\- Tu as un grave problème Potter, tu le sais ça ?

Harry crut rêver la voix mais en se redressant, il était certain de s'être endormi. Sinon, pourquoi Drago Malfoy lui ferait face ?

Mais le rêve se dissipa peu à peu lorsque Malfoy fronça les sourcils en le voyant sourire. C'était malgré lui, mais comment ne pas sourire ?

Il s'étira sans grâce, et passa une main dans sa tignasse noire, déjà informe depuis longtemps.

\- Tu gênes Potter, lève-toi.

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivé de toute la bande de serveurs, défilant les uns après les autres autours d'eux. A leur plus grande surprise, l'un tira la chaise de Malfoy, l'invitant s'assoir, tandis qu'un autre changeait la bougie. La serveuse au clin d'œil lui ouvrit une bouteille de champagne et ils n'eurent pas à attendre pour être servie de deux plats identiques et fumant.

Ebahis, les deux sorciers regardèrent le monde s'activer puis disparaitre en coulisse… non sans un regard ému et des encouragement silencieux de l'équipe envers Harry.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Harry, perturbé, se jura de vider son porte-monnaie remplie de livres jusqu'au dernier cent. Il eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas rire puis se tourna vers son invité.

Droit et raide, mal à l'aise, il avait un peu de mal à se retrouver ainsi assis à une grande table après l'heure de fermeture. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir commencer à parler, Harry se saisit de ses couverts.

\- J'espère que tu aimes le canard.

C'était sans doute la pire introduction possible, mais Harry avait faim et l'odeur du plat était très alléchante.

Malfoy scruta la salle, et une fois sûr qu'ils étaient bel et bien seul, il se détendit un peu. Vraiment un tout petit peu. Harry eut le temps d'engloutir la moitié de son plat, de se sentir enfin un peu rassasié avant que Malfoy ne daigne à nouveau bouger. Il se contenta, très mal à l'aise, de bouger la viande du bout de sa fourchette avant de laisser tomber et de se racler la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? dit-il à voix basse malgré leur solitude.

Harry s'interrompit, pas vraiment sûr de quoi Malfoy parlait.

\- Je mange ?

Malfoy tiqua. Visiblement, il ne parlait pas de ça.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as invité à manger ? Et pourquoi tu es resté même si je ne suis pas venu ? C'est quoi ton problème Potter, hein ?

Ah, il était à nouveau énervé. Harry détestait être la source de la colère de Malfoy. Mais même s'il savait qu'il allait aggraver les choses avec ce qui allait suivre, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

\- Tu es venu.

Et bien habillé de surcroît. Quoi qu'à travailler tous les jours chez un tailleur, il devait être bien habillé du matin au soir, et il ne s'était pas spécialement habillé pour lui et ce restaurant.

Drago eut un bref reniflement, détournant les yeux dans toute sa fierté, mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il entama son plat. Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à poser leurs couverts en même temps.

\- Malfoy ?

Harry avait parlé d'une voix hésitante. La situation était assez étrange comme ça, il ne voulait pas brusquer son invité. Mais celui-ci darda sur lui un regard brillant, intelligent et alerte.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas à quoi tu joues.

\- Je ne joue toujours pas, grimaça Harry qui ne voulait pas que la conversation tourne en rond. Je ne sais pas comment te prouver… ça. Mais si tu es venu, c'est bien que tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Malfoy plissa les yeux, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Je passais juste devant le restaurant.

\- Après l'heure de fermeture et en avançant suffisamment loin pour trouver une table qui n'est pas visible de l'entrée…

Regard noir.

\- Il y avait une note sur la porte d'entrée.

\- Une note ? s'étonna Harry.

Malfoy détourna les yeux.

\- Qui disait « il est toujours là ».

Harry eut un sourire en coin, touché.

\- Merci. D'être venu.

Le regard suspicieux mais étonné de Malfoy à sa phrase le blessa moins qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il sentit même sa poitrine se gonfler lorsque Malfoy lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. Bien, ils avançaient !

Harry les resservie en champagne, et lui sourit, avenant.

\- Ta femme ne va pas d'être jalouse ? demanda soudain Malfoy, mal à l'aise.

\- Ma femme ? répéta Harry en retenant un éclat de rire. Je ne suis pas marié ! Je n'ai même jamais été fiancé.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, perturbé.

\- Tu ne sortais pas avec la dernière Weasley ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois accompagné ce soir, avec deux ou trois enfants.

Harry rit de lui-même.

\- Ni Ginny ni moi n'avons voulu reprendre notre relation. Nous sommes juste de bons amis. Et le seul enfant que j'élève, c'est mon filleul.

Malfoy tiqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à la mention de Teddy.

\- Et toi, demanda Harry, avide d'informations. Est-ce que je risque de me retrouver avec quelqu'un qui pourrait m'en vouloir pour mon invitation un peu abrupte ?

\- Non.

Réponse clair, net, neutre. Bien. C'était maigre comme information mais c'était déjà ça. Harry essaya de minimiser le fait que la première vraie question de Malfoy à son sujet soit ses relations amoureuses. A la place, il se racla la gorge.

\- Malfoy, ma proposition tient toujours. Si tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose je-

\- Sais-tu de quand date mon dernier contact avec le monde magique ? le coupa Malfoy sans le regarder.

Harry secoua la tête, n'osant pas prononcer un mot qui pourrait couper son vis-à-vis dans son élan.

\- De très exactement six ans. La même année que la dernière fois que j'ai vu, parlé ou entendu parlé de mes parents.

Il se tut quelques secondes. Leva les yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard de Harry.

\- Je veux juste savoir comment ils vont.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait ça. Il ouvrit la bouche quand il fut coupé par le serveur qui les débarrassa en silence, avant que ses collèges ne viennent leur servir le dessert, puis s'éclipsant sans un son.

Un bavarois.

Ils n'y touchèrent pas immédiatement.

\- Ton père est toujours confiné à domicile. Mais il pourrait sortir s'il le désire, il n'en a juste jamais fait la demande.

\- Il était déjà malade, murmura Malfoy, plus pour lui que pour Harry.

\- Ta mère a pas mal changé d'adresse. Elle habite en France en ce moment.

Il resta les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes… puis hocha la tête. Il semblait… soulagé.

\- Malfoy, reprit Harry. Si la situation de tes parents t'inquiète à ce point, pourquoi ne pas leur rendre visite ?

Le regard que le jeune homme posa sur lui n'était plus ni colérique ou méfiant. Juste fataliste.

\- Mon père a expressément demandé à ne plus jamais me voir. J'ai pris la décision de quitter le monde des sorciers de moi-même. Je ne supportais plus… tout ça. Mais ma mère, je sais qu'elle m'a cherché un moment. Je ne voulais pas… qu'elle soit déçu d'une façon ou d'une autre par l'un de mes choix.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Malfoy… si je sais bien une chose sur ta mère, c'est qu'elle est prête à risquer sa vie et celles du reste du monde pour toi… Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui la décevrait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais s'interrompit en croisant le regard clair de Harry. A la place, il reprit d'une voix faussement distraite. Comme attendant une réplique cinglante ou un jugement au quart de tour.

\- J'ai détruit ma baguette tu sais. Celle que tu m'as rendu. Je n'ai plus pratiqué la magie depuis des années.

Harry hocha la tête, sans montrer une quelconque perturbation.

\- Oui, j'avais saisi.

Malfoy ne semblait pas s'attendre à une réponse. Il plissa les yeux et reprit de son ton provocateur.

\- Je vis comme un moldu depuis lors, et je n'ai même pas chercher à me procurer un hibou ou une Glace à l'Ennemie.

\- C'est en effet le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix. Une Glace, c'est le meilleur moyen de devenir paranoïaque.

Le regard de Drago changea, et malgré un fond d'irritabilité, autre chose s'était réveillé. Intérêt peut-être ? Curiosité.

\- Je suis heureux de ma condition, de ma vie, de mon appartement et de mon travail. Je ne me laisserais pas déloger du confort que j'ai durement acquis.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui eut un sourire, soulagé et il s'adossa dans sa chaise en hochant la tête, satisfait.

\- Voilà exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

Ce fut cette fois un éclat de surprise qui passa dans les pupilles grises de Malfoy. Il ne fit aucun commentaire toute fois et continua, cette fois un peu plus détendu, posant un coude sur la table.

\- Tu vas me demander si je mens à un moment ou à un autre ?

\- Je suis un Auror, chuchota Harry sur le ton de la confidence avec un sourire en coin. Je repère les mensonges immédiatement. Même des plus malins Serpentard, n'y croit pas.

Voilà qui semblait attirer la curiosité de Malfoy. Il plissa les yeux.

\- J'adore cuisiner.

\- Faux.

\- Hum… je suis très bon au cricket, au baseball et au basket.

\- Vrai, faux, faux.

Malfoy eut un demi-sourire _amusé_. Harry cru presque rêver, d'autant qu'il le perdit bien vitre au profil de son sérieux pincé habituel.

\- Tu ne vas pas non plus me demander comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Pourquoi la couture, pourquoi Londres ? Comment j'ai fait pour me conditionner au monde Moldu ? Ou même le pourquoi ?

Harry se redressa un peu.

\- Je n'ai aucun mal à croire que tu es capable de vivre seul où tu veux et comme tu le veux, rit-il. Tu as bien gagné le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie.

Drago le considéra en silence quelques secondes, puis acquiesça.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense.

Si Harry avait été un tout petit peu plus confortable avec son invité, à cet instant, il l'aurait invité à trinquer à cette idée.

A la place, il but une gorgée sans un mot.

En face de lui, Drago continuait à l'épier comme s'il cherchait le piège, le moment de faiblesse où le Survivant allait craquer et montrer qu'il se moquait. Sauf que Harry était à cet instant, transparent.

Le jeune couturier prit également son verre et y fit tourner le liquide doré.

\- Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je suis sensé te retourner la question pour être poli.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je crains que le reste de mon histoire soit anti-climatique, rit Harry de lui-même. Le Survivant a une vie des plus simples.

Drago eut une superbe expression signifiant qu'il ne le croyait pas une seconde. Harry rit derechef mais enchaîna pour prouver ses propos.

\- Voyons… Je suis un Auror. Neville a quitté le bureau des Aurors il y a trois ans. Ron ne va surement pas tarder à faire de même. Je pense que je ne finirais pas l'année. Je crois que j'ai enfin réussit à faire complètement le deuil de mon parrain l'année dernière et je vis plus ou moins avec Andromeda et Teddy, notre espèce de famille désordonnée est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. C'est tout.

Les noms firent tiquer Malfoy, mais c'était de l'ordre de l'infime. Il posa un deuxième coude sur la table, défiant.

Il prit enfin sa fourchette pour prendre un morceau de son dessert.

Harry l'imita en reprenant :

\- Quand on a un coup de bleus, qu'on est fatigué ou que l'on est dans un mauvais état d'esprit, Neville a pris l'habitude de nous dire ce que l'on a besoin d'entendre.

Il fit durer une seconde le suspense en mâchant lentement sa part avant de l'avaler pour continuer sur le ton de la conversation.

\- « _On ne s'est pas casser le cul à survivre à cette putain de guerre à la con pour se laisser emmerder pas des abrutis pareils. Je vais leur dire ma façon de penser à ces petits salopards._ »

Malfoy eut un hoquet de surprise et tourna la tête, se cachant la bouche pour ne pas montrer sa réaction. Mais Harry, très fier de son coup, avait bien vu son expression passer de la surprise à l'hilarité. Et même la tête tournée, ses épaules trahissaient son rire silencieux.

\- Bon, il parlait de deux nécromanciens à ce moment-là, mais comme il l'a redit avant d'aller hurler un bon coup dans les bureaux de la Gazette, on a décidé qu'elle collait à toutes les situations. C'est un peu notre philosophie de vie.

Harry n'ajouta rien, faisant mine d'ignorer Malfoy qui riait dans son coin pour finir son repas, sans cacher son sourire.

Finalement, il se racla la gorge, retrouvant sa droiture habituelle pour à son tour finir son repas. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'eau dans ce silence confortable… Harry n'avait aucune envie de partir. Aucune envie de briser l'ambiance qui s'était imposé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Oh Malfoy était toujours droit et fier, mais ses épaules était décontracté, ses jambes plus souples. Son regard vif n'avait plus aucune trace de colère ou de suspicion. Juste… gris et brillant.

Harry aussi était bien.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour payer, il aurait juré avoir vu comme du regret dans l'expression de Malfoy. Il dut se mordre la joue, se répétant qu'il n'imaginait que ce qu'il avait envie de voir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte battante qui menaient aux cuisines et toqua. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la jeune serveuse lui ouvre, un peu surprise. Il lui sourit et déposa dans sa main l'intégralité des billets de son porte-monnaie, soit dix fois la note du repas. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit des yeux immenses devant la fortune qu'il venait de lui mettre entre les mains mais lorsque ses collègues arrivèrent et virent à leur tour leur pourboire, il s'éclipsa pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation en ne voyant personne dans l'entrée, mais dès qu'il sortit dans la nuit encore fraiche, il constata que Malfoy n'était pas parti. Il lui tournait le dos, debout sous un lampadaire, emmitouflé dans son manteau.

Il ne se retourna pas lorsque Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, mais lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, sans montrer que la présence de Harry lui déplaisait.

Londres était une ville nocturne elle aussi, il y avait encore quelques passants, certains bars étaient ouverts et des taxis les doublaient souvent.

Au détour d'un cul de sac dans un des quartiers plus tranquilles, pas si loin de la boutique, Malfoy s'arrêta. Aucun d'eux n'avaient dit un mot depuis le départ du restaurant, mais Harry ne dit rien, attendant. Dans un bref mouvement de tête, Malfoy se racla la gorge.

\- Merci, pour mes parents.

Harry lui sourit, hochant la tête à son tour.

\- Je peux autre chose pour toi ?

Malfoy hésita, mais le calme apparent de Harry sembla le convaincre de continuer.

\- Je suis parti de chez moi sans rien, avoua-t-il. Mais si je dois ne jamais les revoir, j'aimerai quand même une photo de mes parents.

Harry réfléchit. Il ne trouverait pas de photos de famille dans les dossiers du ministère.

\- Andy a une superbe collection de beaucoup de photos, réfléchit-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle en a de tes parents. J'en ferais une copie. Et je les immobiliserais si tu veux.

Malfoy ne dit rien, le fixant. Harry crut un instant avoir dit une bêtise, mais alors qu'il allait demander ce qu'il avait dit ou fait, Malfoy se reprit.

\- Merci.

Autant de remercîments en si peu de temps de la part de Malfoy, c'était plus qu'inhabituel ! Mais derechef, Harry ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'avait pas envie de déclencher un autre accès de colère de sa part.

\- Aucun problème.

Malfoy détourna les yeux en direction de la ruelle. Comme il semblait hésiter, Harry fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas s'imposer plus longtemps. Il savait ce que voulait Malfoy, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin et il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise plus longtemps.

\- Il faut que je rentre, je dois me lever tôt demain. Merci pour être venu.

Il regretta un peu de l'avoir dit, mais c'était trop tard. Alors pour que Malfoy n'ait pas le temps de nier quoi que ce soit, il se détourna avec juste un signe de la main, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme jusque chez lui.

Il ne voulait pas transplanner. Marcher était bien plus libérateur et l'air frai sur ses joues lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il n'était pas certains de savoir pourquoi il était si chamboulé, pourquoi sa tête lui tournait un peu… Mais prendre le temps de marcher l'aider à libérer tout… ça.

Il arriva presque trop tôt pour lui. Il monta les marches du perron trop vite aussi.

Mais en rentrant, la lumière était allumée dans le salon du premier étage et une paire de bottes qu'il reconnut l'accueillit. Sur la pointe des pieds au vu de l'heure, il monta l'escalier pour passer la tête dans le salon et s'approcher doucement du canapé.

Andromeda avait dû l'attendre un livre à la main et lunettes sur le nez, mais elle s'était endormie dans sa robe de chambre. Délicatement, il passa une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle ne sursaute pas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ensommeillée, mais se redressa en voyant Harry.

\- Harry… j'étais un peu inquiète alors je suis passée… Mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne rentrais pas, je me suis changée… ça va ?

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, toujours un peu agar.

\- C'était un bon diner… Et il est venu.

Elle lui sourit en passant son bras dans son dos, réconfortante.

\- Je te sens quand même étourdit… vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Harry passa une main sur son visage, retirant ses lunettes.

\- Oh non Andy… c'est bien pire que ça…

Inquiète, elle l'invita à continuer… Harry plongea son regard dans le sien. Et eut un rire.

\- Je crois que je suis bel et bien en train de tomber amoureux.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Je me suis pas mal amusée à écrire ceci, j'espère que vous avez au moins un peu apprécié le lire ~_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à tous !

Le dernier chapitre semble avoir eu du succès !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

Babylon – Merci ! C'est vraiment un truc écrit pour se détendre, tranquille… si j'arrive ne serait-ce qu'un peu à transmettre ça, alors j'en suis heureuse ^^ A la prochaine ~

Blue – Un plaisir ! Pas sûre que ça tienne sur la longueur mais je fais au mieux, merci pour tes remarques si gentilles ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ~

Guest – Merci de lire ! Ecrire je le ferais toujours mais c'est parfois sympa d'avoir des retours dessus ^^ Et puis j'aime beaucoup ces personnages ! Merci !

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 7

.

\- HARRYYYYYYYYYHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHYYYYYYYYYHYYYYYYY

Harry regretta d'avoir ouvert la porte à la seconde où Ron lui tomba dans les bras, le faisant trébucher sur le porte parapluie en forme de jambe de troll. Il réussit à ne pas tomber que grâce à son entrainement et ses abdos en béton.

A la place, il rattrapa Ron comme il put, dégageant son visage pour regarder derrière lui Hermione qui le suivait. Elle exprimait un jolie mélange de joie, d'embarra, d'inquiétude et d'amusement devant leur duo dansant sous l'impulsion de son fiancé.

\- Je vais être papa !

Et il fondit en larme sur son épaule.

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de feindre la surprise, Ron était trop occupé à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, entrecoupé d'éclats de rire incontrôlés et il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé si rapidement que Harry cru une seconde qu'il s'était évanoui.

A la place, il lui apporta une couverture pour le laisser ronfler tranquillement alors qu'une Hermione rougissante le suivait.

\- Je crois que dans l'ensemble, il est plutôt heureux…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il est dans cet état quand tu lui annonces, j'ose à peine imaginer le jour de l'accouchement…

\- Harry, soit gentil, ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâchent.

Il eut un rire, puis s'éclipsa avec elle dans la cuisine pour l'aider à faire un thé. Ils avaient débarqué très tôt, Harry n'avait pas encore mangé, en caleçon et t-shirt.

\- Tu as déjeuné ?

\- J'ai vomi, confirma Hermione. J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé.

Compatissant, Harry grimaça pour lui tendre un verre d'eau très frai en attendant.

\- Vous avez eu le temps de discuter un peu ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tranquillement installés dans la cuisine, pour laisser le futur père se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Mais depuis que l'on veut à avoir des enfants, tout est déjà prêt… petit à petit depuis des années…

Harry hocha la tête, il avait lui-même aidé à peindre deux grandes chambres inutilisées à ce jour lorsque ses amis avaient emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison. Et depuis, ils accumulaient petit à petit meuble et objets, linges, pour préparer la venue d'un enfant. Même si l'attente avait durée plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Par contre, je n'ai pas eu à lui dire… ajouta Hermione. Il l'a deviné !

Harry sourit.

\- Nausées matinales ?

\- J'avais la tête dans les toilettes _et_ je me suis endormie…

Harry dut retenir un éclat de rire. Il compatissait pour son amie…

\- Comment va Teddy ? lui demanda Hermione. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas tous vu pour diner.

\- Si l'envie te prend attends encore un tout petit peu ! lui précisa Harry. Andy est un peu occupée avec un petit truc que je lui ai demandé. Mais Teddy continue à se changer en roux dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Je crois qu'il essaie de me faire passer un message…

Hermione sourit.

\- On va faire un grand repas au Terrier avant le mariage, pour annoncer ma grossesse. On devrait être assez nombreux… J'enverrai une invitation pour Andy et Teddy. Tu seras des nôtres ?

\- Toujours. Tenez-moi au courant.

Un grognement à l'étage les interrompit. Harry remarqua qu'entre leur petit déjeuné et leur discussion, plus d'une heure s'était écoulé.

Hermione récupéra donc son fiancé encore un peu sonné et emprunta la cheminer pour laisser Harry à sa journée de repos. Il les salua d'un petit signe de la main, amusé.

Une fois seul devant sa cheminer dont une buche brulait tranquillement, la maison était soudain trop silencieuse. Il eut un frisson qu'il attribua à la température pourtant agréable dans le salon, et se détourna.

Il avait beau avoir rendu sa liberté à Kreatur il y a une éternité, l'elfe continuait à vivre Square Grimmaud, allant et venant à son bon plaisir. Il n'avait même pas fait le moindre commentaire à Harry lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à tout rénover pour rendre la maison habitable. Elle ne ressemblait plus une seconde à la maison que Sirius avait connu, mais Harry était sûr qu'il aurait adoré la nouvelle décoration. Il avait même rendu vivable la cours derrière la maison, jusqu'alors inaccessible. Mais la maison était un peu vide ainsi sans Andy ou Teddy.

Il travaillait tellement qu'il ne s'en était pas trop préoccupé avant.

Pourtant il aimait la solitude, la quiétude… Sirius lui manquait. Remus lui manquait.

Il se secoua. Hors de question de s'apitoyer sur son sort. A la place, il se prépara et passa par la cheminer pour rejoindre la maison d'Andromeda et Teddy.

Il atterrie… dans une mer de papier glacé.

Il fit un pas en arrière par réflexe, brulant dans le feu redevenu normal entre temps le bas de sa robe. Une fois tous risques d'incendies écarté, il se reconcentra sur l'état chaotique du salon. Il y avait des piles incertaines de cartons, boites et caisse, et des centaines de photos absolument partout.

\- Andy ? lança-t-il, hésitant, espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas noyée sous toutes cette paperasse.

Elle surgit de derrière une pile de carton, un air un peu surprit sur le visage.

\- Oh Harry ! Je me suis laissé dépasser par le temps !

Elle avança vers lui en esquivant les piles de photos çà et là pour le saluer et l'inviter à la suivre.

\- J'ai ouvert un premier carton… puis je n'ai pas pu résister !

Harry lui sourit, amusé.

\- Je vois ça… tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Oh non, viens plutôt voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

Elle l'amena dans la cuisine, épargné par la tornade de papiers.

Il eut un sourire, continuant d'observer le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant hésiter.

\- Rien, se reprit Harry. Ça me rappelle… de vieux souvenirs. Quand je n'arrivais pas à recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard, et qu'ils m'ont envoyé une véritable tornade de lettres…

Andromeda qui avait déjà entendu l'anecdote ricana.

\- Minerva a un sens de l'humour très ravageur…

\- Et Teddy ? Toujours avec Neville ?

\- Je reçois des lettres et des dessins à foison. Il a l'air d'apprécier voyager avec lui… Il va revenir avec un herbier de plusieurs kilos, je le sens.

Ils s'installèrent à la table, le thé encore chaud fut servi et déjà, elle poussa plusieurs photos vers lui.

\- Regarde donc ce que j'ai retrouvé !

C'était Sirius, adolescent, allongé dans sa chambre couverte de poster moldu. La photo avait été prise depuis l'entrée de la chambre et il n'avait pas remarqué la photographe, lisant un livre dont on ne discernait pas la couverture. Il était si concentré que la photo était presque immobile, il ne tournait les pages que très lentement.

Harry n'avait pas touché la chambre de Sirius ou Regulus. Il savait que Kreatur avait investie cette dernière et il ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis. Il le laisser y vivre sa vie et récupérer tout ce dont Harry ne voulait plus de la maison. Il ne valait mieux donc qu'aucun humain n'y mette les pieds, au risque d'y perdre un membre ou deux…

Mais la chambre de Sirius, il y avait aménagé quelques étagères supplémentaires, et y accumulait des affaires qui lui avait appartenus et qu'il avait retrouvé dans le grenier ou dans le sous-sol.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la maison était immense et comptait tellement de chambres que deux fermées n'étaient pas un problème s'il recevait.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était un peu perdu dans ses pensées dès la première photo et que Andy attendait patiemment.

\- Je te ferais des copies.

Elle lui fit glisser d'autres photos qu'elle commentait avec une certaine dose d'émotion dans la voix. Tonks, enfant, adolescente, un peu trop souvent par terre après une chute, quelques fois à Sainte Mangouste… Sa fille sous tous les angles.

Des photos de familles, des photos anciennes, plus récente que Harry avait pris lui-même de Teddy et elle…

Finalement, elle fit glisser devant lui une boite joliment décorée.

\- Ce sont les copies tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les Malfoy. De même avant le mariage, du temps de Poudlard. J'ai tout doublé, et à chaque fois, j'ai fait une version immobile.

Harry, touché, la remercia.

\- Je peux lui dire que c'est toi qui l'a fait ? Tu connaissais déjà sa situation.

\- Je t'en prie. Quand est-ce que tu dois le revoir ?

.

Le vendredi suivant, une bonne heure avant d'ouverture, Harry attendait sur un banc proche de la boutique. Il avait deux cafés noirs et des scones encore chauds.

Il n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur, il était attentif à ce qui l'entourait et vit donc arriver Malfoy bien avant que celui-ci, plongée dans un livre de poche, ne le remarque. Habillé dans son long manteau, cheveux parfaitement coiffés, il dégageait une prestance qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue.

Il ne l'aperçut qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lorsqu'il leva le nez de son récit. Il plissa les yeux en le reconnaissant et Harry lui sourit, le saluant en lui présentant son café.

Il ne dit pas un mot, s'avançant jusqu'à lui… saisissant le café d'un geste vif pour reprendre sa route vers la boutique. Mais dans la légère attente du tailleur, Harry reconnu une invitation à le suivre. Il se leva, guilleret et de particulièrement bonne humeur pour le suivre d'un pas léger.

Malfoy verrouilla derrière eux, puisqu'il n'était pas encore ouvert… mais Harry remarqua en regardant sa montre, que Malfoy était arrivé encore plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Il essaya de ne pas se persuader que c'était parce qu'il l'attendait ou espérait le voir tôt…

A la place, il suivit le jeune homme jusque dans l'arrière-boutique et n'attendit pas de consigne pour poser les scones sur la table base alors qu'il s'éclipsait dans la cuisine.

Il en revint avec quelques confitures, du beurre et de la crème, l'air de rien.

\- Tu as pris ça dans une pâtisserie ?

\- La meilleure de Londres. C'est à cause d'eux que je prends dix kilos à chaque fois que j'ai une semaine de travail de bureau à faire. Elle est juste en bas de chez moi. Je passe devant pour aller travailler, c'est une catastrophe.

Il les avait servis tout en parlant et bus une grande gorgée de café en attendant que Malfoy se mette assez à l'aise pour déjeuner à son tour.

Ils mangèrent en silence, mais pas un silence lourd ou mal à l'aise. Ils n'en laissèrent pas une miette.

\- Je te l'accorde, c'est un délice.

Harry lui sourit, fier de lui avant de lui donner l'adresse. Non, ce n'était pas un moyen de signaler qu'il habitait toujours Square Grimmaud, non-non-non.

Mais juste avant qu'ils n'aient plus de sujets raisonnables de conversations, Harry sortie la boite d'Andromeda pour la tendre à Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ait l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse en demandant.

Il s'était figé, même s'il comprenait ce qu'elle contenait. Il n'osa pas vraiment la prendre. Harry prit sur lui de meubler pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Andy t'as fait toute une collection. Elle t'a doublé les photos, que tu es des versions sorciers et des immobiles. Je ne me suis pas permis de regarder, c'est elle qui a tout fait.

Malfoy semblait avoir la gorge un peu nouée, mais finit par saisir la boite. Il la posa sur ses genoux sans l'ouvrir et sans regarder Harry. Il voulait surement être seul, alors ce dernier se releva.

\- Je repasserai plus tard pour le costume.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Malfoy lui parvint.

\- Non, c'est idiot. Tu es là, autant faire ça maintenant.

Il semblait soudain revigoré, plus professionnel mais aussi étrangement plus détendu. Plus lui-même.

« _Confient_ », réalisa Harry.

\- Tu es sûr, tu n'es même pas ouvert.

\- On ne devrait pas en avoir pour deux heures non plus. Allez, suis-moi.

Il le poussa vers la cabine d'essayage en lui faisant passer la chemise et le pantalon, pendu à des cintres. Harry n'en revenait pas.

\- Tu les as finis ?

\- Bien sûr. Il ne s'agit que d'essayages pour confirmait que tout va bien, et ça ira bien puisque je l'ai fait, ajouta-t-il d'un taux faussement suffisant. Enfin, sauf si tu as pris dix kilos depuis les mesures.

Harry grimaça.

\- Touché.

Et une fois le rideau tiré, il se déshabilla pour passer l'ensemble. Qui lui allait à la perfection. Il signala qu'il était changé et Malfoy revint, la bobine d'épingle au poignet et le mettre ruban autour du cou, manches relevées.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne faire aucun commentaire. Il était bien loin l'étudiant prétentieux, et il préférait de loin cette version de Malfoy.

Alors que son tailleur prenait encore quelques mesures, Harry détailla la chemise dans le miroir. Le col ne lui rappelait rien, il était plus court que sur ses chemises habituelles, mais il n'osait pas faire le moindre commentaire, regrettant un peu son ignorance sur le sujet.

A la place, il admira la boutonnière. Malfoy avait choisi des boutons très fins, probablement très chers, mais discrets. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint pendant une seconde, il n'avait pas pris un gramme. Encore heureux vu tout le sport qu'il faisait.

La tenue était en effet, parfaite.

\- C'est incroyable.

\- C'est du sur-mesure.

La réplique fit sourire Harry.

\- Le gilet et la veste seront prêts d'ici trois semaines maximum. J'ai reçu une commande urgente qui ne peux pas attendre.

\- Ce n'est pas si pressé que ça, confirma Harry en haussant les épaules. Ça me va bien ?

Il avait posé la question, quand même un peu inquiet. Il se fichait pas mal de son apparence en temps normal, on l'avait tellement fixé sous tous les angles que voir son propre reflet le rendait malade parfois. Mais pour le mariage de ses meilleurs amis, il ne voulait pas apparaitre comme un malpropre.

Malfoy s'interrompit dans son geste, se tourna vers lui d'un bloc pour l'examiner des pieds à la tête dans un regard professionnel. Il renifla.

\- Tu veux que je te réponde comme ton tailleur ou sincèrement.

Harry grimaça.

\- C'est si catastrophique que ça ?

\- Le style cheveux trop longs et barbe mal taillée Potter, c'est un choix artistique ?

Harry relâcha ses épaules, désespéré. Il était vraiment nul pour ce genre de chose.

\- Mais la tenue te va bien.

Le semi-compliment de Malfoy lui redonna le sourire l'espace d'une seconde.

\- J'irais chez un barbier pour le mariage.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer.

Les piques de Malfoy lui firent un bien fou. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul pour se changer, il était plus tranquille qu'il aurait bien voulu l'avouer en arrivant.

En retournant dans l'arrière-boutique, il y trouva Malfoy, debout devant une grande table de couture couverte de tissus et de machines. Il avait ouvert la boite et tenait une photo en silence. Harry regretta d'avoir fait tant de bruit en entrant. Il ne voulait pas paraitre si invasif. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Malfoy, ferme et clair comme à son habitude l'en empêcha.

\- Est-ce que cela te convient ? J'ai choisi des boutons en nacres, ils ne jureront pas avec le gris du costume, mais il si tu choisis des boutons de manchettes, il va falloir que tu me les montre pour éviter une catastrophe.

Tout en parlant, Malfoy s'était saisit d'un cadre pour y placer l'une des photos. Harry était suffisamment près pour voir une photo de mariage, celle de ses parents, à la sortie de la cérémonie. On ne voyait qu'eux et non les invités. Et ils se regardaient comme tous jeunes mariés étaient censés se regarder : amoureusement. C'était une belle photo.

Mais avant que le silence de Harry ne devienne un problème, il enchaina comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pour tout te dire, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que sont des boutons de manchettes… tu crois que c'est trop te demander de m'en trouver s'il en faut à ce point ?

Malfoy se tourna vers lui, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Potter, tu es perdu pour ce monde. Je m'occupe donc de te trouver ça puisqu'il le faut !

Il jouait les exaspéré mais n'y mettait pas assez de cœur pour être crédible. A la place, il regarda l'heure.

\- Je vais devoir ouvrir la boutique.

\- Oh, je m'en vais, enchaina Harry en se penchant pour récupérer son manteau. Je ne veux pas être un problème pour toi.

Et contre toute attente, Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu viens de me rendre un service immense Potter, te mettre à la porte serait très incorrect de ma part. Je ne suis pas un tel barbare.

Harry s'immobilisa. Malfoy le fixait. Il le fixait en retour. Ils se fixaient.

\- J'ai encore quelque chose sur le visage ? finit par demander Harry, mal à l'aise avec sa moitié de manteaux sur les épaules.

\- Tes lunettes sont atrocement sales, avoua Malfoy. Non je me demandais surtout si tu allais encore me lancer des invitations inattendues.

\- Oh.

Il rougit un peu. N'osa pas répondre tout de suite. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que Malfoy ne refusait pas d'emblée dans son affirmation. Est-ce qu'il attendait une autre invitation ?

\- Malfoy, je suis désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Harry. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes redevable de quoi que ce soit ! C'était juste pour- être plus tranquille. Mais je ne voulais pas- c'était- Merlin, je suis désolé-

\- On se calme. J'ai saisi.

Il semblait amusé des balbutiements de Harry qui perdait un peu trop facilement son sang froid face à lui.

\- Du coup est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'inviter moi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche. La referma. C'était sa plus belle imitation du poisson hors de l'eau qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Il eut du mal à revenir à lui mais Malfoy eut la patience d'attendre qu'il retrouve ses moyens.

\- Tu as compris quand j'ai dit-

\- Oui, oui ! se crispa Malfoy avant de se détendre un peu. Laisse-moi donc soigner mon égo abimé par le Survivant tu veux ? Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents à Poudlard après tout, tu as raison. Je ne fais qu'inviter un ancien camarade qui vient de me rendre un service.

Harry se sentit étrangement léger. C'est à peine s'il se sentait toucher terre. Puis après plusieurs secondes, il se rendit compte que Malfoy attendait sa réponse.

\- Oui !

Il y avait peut-être mis un peu trop d'entrain. Il se reprit.

\- Oui, avec plaisir.

Il ne rêvait pas, il en était sûr. Malfoy lui adressait un vague sourire. Ses épaules étaient détendues, sa respiration régulière, toute son attitude était… paisible. Il était en confiance face à Harry. Il semblerait que tous risques d'engueulade étaient écartés pour le moment. Harry se permit de se détendre à son tour.

\- Est-ce que-

Un carillon résonna.

L'attitude de Harry changea du tout au tout. Il fronça les sourcils, droit et alerte.

De sa poche, il sortit une montre à gousset qui affichait midi en sonnant doucement un son un peu trop répétitif pour être un réveil.

\- J'ai une urgence. Il faut que je retourne au Ministère.

Sa voix ferme tranchait tellement avec son manque d'aplomb précédent que Drago déglutie difficilement. Harry rangea la montre qui n'en était pas une, et finit de mettre son manteau, dévoilant au passage le holter de sa baguette. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, remontant son col et ses lunettes.

Soudain, il sembla se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il se tourna vers Malfoy, avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Te voilà débarrassé de moi… Merci pour les essaye, je re-passerai !

Il attendit un quart de seconde… voir si Malfoy allait lui répondre. Mais ce dernier se tenait ostensiblement immobile, les lèvres pincées, le regard indescriptible.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer une seconde. Il avait encore tout fait foirer.

Dans un ultime effort, il lui offrit un grand sourire et transplanna jusqu'à la zone réservée aux Auror.

Il courut rejoindre la salle de réunion où une vingtaine d'autres Auror étaient déjà présent. Dont Ron qu'il rejoignit, pour apercevoir avec surprise qu'il était accompagné de Neville.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à ses amis.

\- Aucune idée, on a tous reçut une alerte d'importance maximale mais on n'en sait pas plus. Même moi, conclut Neville sur l'évidence en sortant sa propre montre affichant toujours midi.

\- Quelqu'un a vus le chef ? demanda haut et fort Harry à ses collègues.

Personne ne répondit, que des murmures et des concertations.

\- Quelqu'un a vus le Ministre ? demanda-t-il alors. Quelqu'un a-t-il vu un officiel aujourd'hui ? Ron ?

\- Hermione a travaillé ici toute la nuit… Mais elle n'était pas dans son bureau ni dans celui du ministre quand je suis arrivé.

Ils échangèrent un regard soudain très inquiet pour leur amie.

Quelqu'un leur avait envoyé un signal d'urgence, et trois membres du gouvernement étaient introuvable. Et parmi eux, Hermione.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_L'histoire prend un tournant, ça devait être calme pourtant… Enfin !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir à tous !

Cette fic étant là pour être un peu un défouloir pour moi, plus légère que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, j'avoue que je n'avais pas envie de passer des lignes et des lignes de trucs sombres et déprimant. C'est peut-être un peu trop léger du coup, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte sans vraiment de recul. Désolée d'avance pour ceux qui trouveront que j'ai été trop succincte. Bonne lecture quand même ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

Babylon – Je ne vais pas te mentir, je compte bien prendre mon temps dans cette histoire, mais elle avance tout de même ^^ J'aime bien cette fin, un peu de suspense pour épicer tout ça ~ A la prochaine ~

Blue – Un plaisir ! Pas sûre que ça tienne sur la longueur mais je fais au mieux, merci pour tes remarques si gentilles ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ~

Guest – Merci ! Je fais toujours au mieux, vous êtes seul juge ^^ Bon week-end ~

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 8

.

D'autres Aurors continuaient à arriver, sans organisation particulière.

Comme personne ne semblait prendre le parti de se mobiliser, Harry prit sur lui de monter sur l'estrade de présentation. Il avisa tous ses collègues… fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un a vu les membres de l'équipe 11 ?

Non, personne. Il manquait à vue de nez, dix de leur collègue, une équipe entière. C'était peut-être encore plus grave que prévu. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Quelqu'un de haut gradé nous envoie un message de détresse. Ron, envoie un Patronus à Hermione pour lui demander son statut. Neville, envoies-en un à Shakelbolt. Equipe 2, foncez chercher des renforts à St Mangouste. Revenez ici après. Equipe 3, vous vous chargez des répartitions et des communications. Equipes 4 et 5, sécurisez le Chemin de Traverse. Equipe 6 et 7, vous vous chargez de Poudlard. Je vais envoyer un Patronus à Minerva. Equipe 8, 9 vous supervisez toutes les équipes restantes, sécurisez Londres Moldu. Le premier qui trouve quelque chose de suspect le fait remonter à l'équipe 3. Je ne veux pas une zone de priorité déserté, même si l'on découvre quelque chose. Toujours au moins deux Aurors par secteurs, c'est compris ? Hors de question de tomber dans un piège. Aurors ?

Personne ne remit en cause le commandement de Harry qui avait déjà fait ses preuves plusieurs fois lors de cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. A la place, tous les Aurors qui avaient fini par arriver s'exécutèrent avec rapidité.

Harry envoya son propre Patronus, comme convenue en attendant la réponse de Minerva, lorsque Ron et Neville se rapprochèrent de lui.

\- Et nous ?

Harry y réfléchissait depuis quelques secondes.

\- Ron, tu sais sur quoi travaillait Hermione en ce moment ?

\- Sur des problèmes liés aux tentatives de corruptions de certains membres du Magenmagot. Je n'en sais pas plus, ce sont des enquêtes confidentielles. J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'est pas attirée d'ennuis.

Son regard s'était assombri.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus que ça lorsqu'un Patronus, un chat, les interrompit. C'était Minerva, assurant que Poudlard était sauf, sans la moindre menace. Harry, soulagé, en informa l'équipe chargé des communications tout en continuant à chercher la source du problème. Mais comme ni le ministre, ni la directrice du département de la Justice Magique et conseillère du Ministre, ou même leur propre chef du Bureau des Auror ne répondait, la situation était plus que préoccupante.

\- Potter, on a quelque chose !

Le cri venait d'une Auror chargée de la commination.

\- L'équipe 2 allait se répartir dans St Mangouste lorsqu'ils ont vu débarqué deux sorciers portant un troisième, vidé de son âme par un Détraqueur ! On a une possible attaque de Détraqueurs en cours !

Toutes les personnes présentes jurèrent assez fort.

\- Qu'on leur demande leur d'où ils venaient !

\- C'est fait, assura la sorcière, ils étaient du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes !

Elle avait pourtant été détruite il y a longtemps…

\- Préviens les autres équipes et tiens-nous au courant si d'autres cas interviennent. Nous nous rendons sur place.

Sans attendre, Ron prit la tête, suivit de près par Neville et Harry jusqu'à la zone de transplanage pour rejoindre sans attendre celle du Chemin de Traverse. Ils furent accueillis par leur collègues arrivés avant eux qui les informa qu'ils avaient fait évacuer tout le Chemin. Pas âme qui vit en dehors d'eux. Et ils ne perdirent pas une seconde à rejoindre l'entrée pourtant scellé de l'Allée.

Ron fit tout simplement _exploser_ le sceau d'un sort et s'y précipita avant tout le monde. Neville, plus prudent lança plusieurs sorts de protection. Il était loin d'avoir perdu ses réflexes d'Auror.

L'Allée était vide à première vue. Une bonne partie des bâtiments étaient détruits après tout…

\- Potter, on a quelque chose !

Un Auror était penché dans un coin… au-dessus du corps vidé de son âme de l'un de leur collègue.

Neville le reconnu le premier, fermant les yeux, douloureux.

\- Le leader de l'équipe 11…

\- On a un homme à terre, je répète, un homme à terre ! cri l'un des leurs. Recherchez l'équipe 11, ils étaient là !

Les Aurors, se déployèrent dans l'Allée, Ron, Harry et Neville à leur tête. Bientôt, le leader ne fut plus le seul corps qu'ils trouvèrent.

Des morts, dans toutes l'Allée… des corps sans âmes, partout.

\- Détraqueurs !

L'un des éclaireurs les avait trouvés.

Aussitôt, la brume les assaillit et tous frissonnèrent. Harry ignora les cris qui résonna dans sa tête… les derniers mots de ses parents, le visage presque vidé de son âme de Sirius, inconscient, les yeux ouverts mais sans vie de Cédric. Il repoussa ses souvenirs, se concentrant sur l'instant présent, en levant haut sa baguette.

L'image de Teddy, riant aux éclats s'imposa naturellement à lui.

D'un seul cri, tous les Aurors présents lancèrent leur Patronus dans la direction indiquée.

Ils ne furent pas de trop. La brume les enlaça sans attendre, le froid et bientôt, une nuée de Détraqueurs leur faisait face. Ils semblaient s'être concentré sur une ruelle de l'Allée, mais face à l'attaque renforcé des Patronus, ils s'en détournèrent assez vite.

Il y en avait beaucoup… beaucoup trop. C'était leur nombre qui avait décimé l'équipe 11… Mais face à un nombre sans cesse croissant d'Aurors, il n'en resta pas un.

A bout de souffle, quelques-uns tombèrent à genoux, bien vite secondés par les Médicomages de St Mangouste venu en renfort. Harry ne leur accorda qu'un regard, vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient perdu aucun autre homme avant de suivre Ron dans la ruelle.

\- Hermione !

Le cri déchira la poitrine de Harry. Il ne l'avait pas entendu hurler ainsi depuis le manoir Malfoy… Sans respirer, il lança un sort pour éclairer la scène… et tomber sur Ron, enserrant une Hermione tremblante mais vivante…

Vivante… Hermione était vivante. Harry se permit de souffler pour regarder autour d'eux. Neville aidait Kingsley à se redresser, lui aussi bien secoué.

Et devant eux, faisant encore barrage de son corps… le cadavre vivant de leur directeur. Harry sentit tout le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti un instant plus tôt s'évaporer pour laisser place à un sentiment bien plus acide.

Il mit un genou à terre devant l'homme, au regard sans vie, respirant encore malgré-lui. L'homme était mort en protégeant le Ministre et Hermione. Sans un mot, il lui baissa les bras qu'il avait en croix, pour l'étendre sur le sol, et fermer ses yeux, dignement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Neville à Kinglsey. Que faites-vous ici, Hermione et vous ? Pourquoi avec autant d'Auror ?

\- Nous… nous avons découvert que deux membres du Magenmagots trafiquaient des choses étranges dans l'Allée. Au vu de l'importance et de la gravité de la situation, Hermione et moi nous nous y sommes rendu, avec l'équipe 11 et le directeur, par mesure de sécurité… Nous ne nous attendions pas à tomber… sur toute une armée de Détraqueurs… ils nous ont… anéanti. Merlin…

Il était lui aussi sous le choc…

La journée serait pénible.

A nouveau, laissant Ron et Hermione se remettre de leurs émotions, Neville et lui prirent le commandement de la zone.

Evacuer leurs collègues décédés, ainsi que les deux membres coupables de ce carnage, eux aussi morts. Réunir les Auror, reprogrammer les équipes… prévenir le monde Sorcier… Et organiser les enterrements.

Harry resta droit et fort toute la journée. Son statut l'exigeait. Mais lorsqu'il ferma la porte de son bureau, où seul restaient Ron, Hermione et lui, Neville étant retourné chez lui rassurer Hannah, il les prit dans ses bras, soulagé.

\- Hermione…

Elle s'était changée, refusant de passer par St Mangouste et se contentant d'un examen ici, au Ministère. Sous une épaisse couverture et encore un peu sous le choc, elle lui rendit son accolade.

\- Je vais bien… le bébé va bien… Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Ne le sois pas, la reprit Ron et lui saisissant la main. Sans votre intervention, c'est tout le chemin de Traverse qui aurait été touché. Votre action, aussi inattendu à probablement sauvé des centaines de vies.

Elle pleurait avec eux la mort de leur collègue. Mais se tourna vers Ron.

\- Je ne partirais plus jamais sur le terrain tant que je serais enceinte, jura-t-elle en frissonnant d'horreur.

\- Je pose ma démission après l'enterrement, répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Harry hocha la tête, presque trop heureux de ces décisions. Ils n'avaient pas eu aussi peur pour ses amis depuis des années. Le danger et la mort, ils les avaient frôlés plus d'une fois, c'était le quotidien du travail d'Auror et ils l'avaient accepté il y a longtemps tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Mais Hermione enceinte, changeait la donne. Cet enfant à naître, il grandirait avec ses deux parents, coute que coute. Il y avait eu trop d'orphelins.

\- Vous savez ce que dirait Neville.

Immédiatement, ils eurent un sourire malgré leur deuil.

Harry insista pour que ses amis rentrent chez eux sans attendre, attendant d'être seul pour s'affaler devant son bureau. Il prit le temps de pleurer ses amis, son chef et ses collèges, même ceux qu'il n'avait pas connu personnellement.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'il ressortie de son bureau, deux heures plus tard. Le Ministère était désert en dehors des équipes d'Aurors qui se relayaient pour patrouiller et écarter la possibilité d'autres attaques pour le moment.

Il servit des cafés à tout le monde, tout en cherchant une de ses collègues en particulier. La leader de l'équipe 10 se tenait debout devant leur carte de Londres, supervisant les équipes d'Aurors toujours sur le terrain. Il vint vers elle et lui donna les résultats de son travail, à savoir réorganiser la semaine à venir.

Celle-ci fut surprise de la démarche.

\- Potter ?

\- Tu es la plus apte à reprendre la tête du Bureau des Aurors, lui dit-il d'une voix claire. Je t'ai refait toute l'organisation des patrouilles, avec une équipe en moins pour le protocole post-attaque de Détraqueurs. As-tu vu Shakelbolt ?

\- Non…

La surprise remplaça la peine de ses traits.

\- Tu es sûr que-

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas tarder à être convoquée pour être promue, chef.

Celle-ci, baissa la tête, blessée mais soudain consciente qu'il avait raison, et qu'elle allait être approuvée chef avant demain, sans aucun doute. Elle se pencha murmurant pour que seul lui l'entende.

\- Tu devrais l'avoir, ce poste.

\- Je l'ai déjà refusé trois fois. Je ne finirais pas l'année en tant qu'Auror à temps plein, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle soupira.

\- Londubat, Weasley et maintenant toi… Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire sans vous, hein… ?

C'était une question rhétorique, il ne répondit pas alors qu'elle lui serra la main, professionnelle.

\- Merci pour ton travail… rentre chez toi Potter.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et s'éclipsa en silence, sans que personne n'ose l'interpeller. La journée avait été terrible pour tout le monde. Il y en avait encore qui pleurait dans leur coin et d'autres qui se consolaient dans le café.

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le reste, c'était à la justice de trancher et comme les deux principaux accusés étaient décédés, l'affaire serait rapidement classée. Et ça l'aurait rendu fou furieux s'il n'était pas si fatigué.

Ils étaient morts si… bêtement. C'était si inattendu, si brusque. Absurde.

Harry savait soudain pourquoi il avait pris des vacances.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il prit une douche brulante, puis glacée, puis à moitié nu, hébété, il se laissa glisser dans son lit sans un son.

Allongé sur le dos, il fixa le plafond sans le voir.

Demain, il dirait à Andromeda à quel point elle compte pour lui. Il ferait un câlin à Teddy qu'il aimait comme son fils. Il irait manger sans avoir été invité chez Ron et Hermione. Il prendrait un verre chez Hannah et Neville… Il écrirait à Luna… Il enverrait des fleurs à Minerva…

Il se jura de continuer à profiter de vivre. Comme il se l'était promis il y a longtemps. Comme il se le promettait après chaque enterrement. Comme il l'avait promis à Ginny.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Malfoy. Lui soudain si vivant, profitant de sa vie, enfin.

Il s'endormie en rêvant de son regard gris.

.

Trois jours, c'était raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne voulait pas donner à Malfoy l'impression qu'il le persécutait. En fait, Harry avait parfois la sensation que c'était l'inverse, que s'était Malfoy qui faisait exprès de continuer à s'imposer à son esprit, lui, ses yeux, son caractère et ses manies.

Depuis l'attaque, Harry avait la sensation assez désagréable de vivre dans un rêve. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance ou de conséquence. Il appréciait ses jours de repos, ses vacances plus ou moins forcées.

Et il voulait voir Malfoy.

\- Potter.

Il lui sourit, en lui tendant un chocolat à emporter.

\- Vu l'heure, tu ne viens pas pour un essayage.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, Harry l'avait attendu dans la cour de l'arrière-boutique, assis à la table en fer, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, et je n'aime pas boire seul.

Malfoy haussa haut un sourcil, mais au lieu de s'éclipser ou de renouveler son invitation comme Harry l'avait espéré, il s'installa en face de lui, sur l'autre chaise du jardin. Saisissant le chocolat chaud, il en bu une gorgée et croisa les jambes.

\- Boire n'aide jamais vraiment, laisse tomber. Dure journée ?

\- Dur week-end, murmura Harry, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Il portait encore sa robe de sorciers. Celle qu'il mettait pour les enterrements. Il avait trop vu de familles déchirées aujourd'hui. Il s'était éclipsé après la dernière veillée funèbre.

\- J'en suis désolé.

La réplique, inattendu, sortit un peu Harry de son étourdissement. Il fixa Malfoy quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

\- Je crois que je suis fatigué, murmura Harry. Très fatigué.

Il voulait s'allonger là, sur la pelouse, et dormir à la belle étoile, dans le froid et la brume.

Malfoy resta silencieux quelques secondes… puis soupira.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que l'alcool n'aidait pas, mais là, il te faut quelque chose d'un peu fort. Allez viens, je t'emmène dans un bar.

Harry n'arrivait même plus à être heureux de l'invitation. Il se laissa trainer plus de force que de gré jusque dans un pub, chic et calme, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre et avec un pianiste de jazz dans un coin.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et une serveuse les approcha.

\- Bonsoir Mr Malfoy. Comme d'habitude ?

\- Deux, s'il vous plait.

Et elle s'éclipsa.

Harry pouffa.

\- « Mr Malfoy », rit-il en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes.

\- C'est mon nom, reprit Malfoy en levant un sourcil sans s'offusquer de l'attitude de Harry.

\- C'est ton nom… répéta-t-il en s'allongeant presque sur la table. Naaaan, Mr Malfoy ça doit être ton père et ton grand-père… toi c'est juste « Malfoy ».

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel mais ne réplica rien. Il semblait avoir parfaitement comprit que Harry n'était pas dans son état normal et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Entra sa tenue, ses cernes et ses yeux rougis, il avait deviné sans mal que l'Auror revenait d'une journée de deuil.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi Potter ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris une douche avant de te coucher ?

Harry leva les yeux jusqu'à croiser son regard. Agar, il parla sans réfléchir.

\- Je ne suis pas en état de recevoir Andy et Teddy, je leur ai dit de rester chez eux… J'étais chez Ron et Hermione mais ils ont besoin de se remettre eux aussi… Je ne voulais voir personne… je voulais dormir…

Plus il parlait, plus sa voix faiblissait. Il ferma les yeux. Malfoy ne le quittait pas du regard, silencieux.

\- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de venir me voir avec du chocolat chaud ?

Harry rit, la tête dans les bras.

\- C'était du bon chocolat chaud…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais Harry se refuser à penser à la véritable raison. Au visage de Malfoy qui revenait sans cesse, son regard d'acier, son attitude déterminé… il préférait passer la soirée à essayer de décrypter ce que Malfoy provoquait de parfaitement irrationnel à son esprit, plutôt qu'à déprimer seul dans son lit.

Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il n'aurait pas dû le déranger. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Il s'imposait alors qu'il avait eu tant de mal à simplement se faire accepter. Il était un idiot. Si Malfoy finissait par lui envoyer son costume inachevé à la figure, il n'aurait pas à se demander pourquoi.

Il se redressa d'un coup, reniflant un peu.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Tu as raison, je devrais rentrer. Je-

Il s'était levé, mais Malfoy l'avait retenu. Hébété, Harry se tourna vers lui. Il avait cette étrange moue, qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à décrypter.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me dérangeais, ne déforme pas mon propos. Je te dois au moins un verre, et tu en as bien besoin, alors assieds-toi et apprécie le verre.

Harry obéit sagement, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'il appréciait surtout sa compagnie à n'importe quel alcool. La serveuse revint tout de même, déposant deux verres d'un liquide ambré avec des glaçons. Harry plissa le nez. Il n'était pas adepte des eaux-de-vie après tout.

\- Tais-toi et goûte. Mon patron est un habitué, et beaucoup de nos clients aussi. Il a une bouteille ici, et c'est la meilleure de sa gamme alors sois gentil et bois avant de râler.

Suspicieux, Harry se saisi de son verre, faisant tourner ses glaçons un instant en inspectant la boisson… dont les volutes ne ressemblaient pas à de l'eau diluant de l'alcool. Il plissa les yeux et curieux, gouta.

C'était très doux et très sucré. Et pas alcoolisé du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit par demander Harry, conquit.

Malfoy eut un sourire vainqueur en buvant lui-même une gorgée.

\- Mon patron vient ici parler affaire, hors de question de le faire avec un verre d'alcool, il doit garder les idées claires. Il s'est arrangé avec le barman, il ne boit que ce mélange de nectars, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à du bourbon. Une question d'image.

Harry descendit son verre en deux gorgées.

\- C'est délicieux.

Et il préférait ça de loin au whiskey Pur-Feu. Il vit Malfoy lever la main pour en commander tout un pichet avant de se réinstaller.

\- Tu me racontes ?

Harry se figea. Qu'il lui raconte quoi ? Malfoy attendait, sans préciser ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il finit par comprendre qu'il lui laisser le choix de raconter ce qu'il voulait.

Alors Harry lui raconta. Il lui raconta l'attaque de Détraqueurs, la mort de tant de leurs collègues et amis… de leur chef. De la peur qu'il avait eu pour Hermione, enceinte, comme il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. De l'effroi de la retrouver, elle aussi vidé de son âme.

Il détestait les Détraqueurs.

Il raconta ce qu'il entendait lorsqu'ils approchaient. Des cris de ses parents, leurs derniers mots. De Sirius, qu'il avait failli perdre ainsi, avant de le perdre définitivement.

Il détestait les Détraqueurs…

Lorsqu'il en croisait un, même en le faisant fuir, il passait des jours et des jours à cauchemarder. Ses parents, Sirius, Cédric… en boucle.

Oh il avait l'habitude depuis longtemps, et il lui en fallait plus pour perdre le sommeil. Il arrivait sans mal à passer outre les rêves, les souvenirs. Il en fallait bien plus pour le faire flancher, hésiter. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé ce week-end. Trop de pleurs, trop d'enfants, trop de morts… Aujourd'hui, il était fatigué. Juste… fatigué.

Il avait parlé sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, confondant les temps et les histoires, la réalité et les rêves… mais lorsqu'il se tut, il se sentait mieux. Plus léger.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser à qui il avait parlé.

Jusqu'à présent, seule Anromeda l'avait ainsi écouté. Même à Ron et Hermione, il éviter de trop s'épancher, ou bien il cherchait à rester clair. Mais Andy, c'était Andy.

Il rougit un peu.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

Malfoy n'avait pas dit un mot, ne l'avait pas coupé, n'avait pas fini son verre. Si ça se trouvait, il n'avait même pas écouté un mot de son charabia. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était laissé aller à parler.

Parce que Malfoy, il le connaissait si bien et tellement peu. Ils avaient cette relation étrange, où ils s'étaient si longtemps détestés, pour finalement convenir presque malgré eux d'une entente cordiale. Si proche et si loin. Si claire et si obscure.

Malgré eux.

Malfoy n'avait fait aucune remarque. Aucune moquerie, aucun jugement dans son regard nuageux, aucun commentaire. Juste… attentif. Harry lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Andy avait trop pleuré, il ne voulait plus lui infliger ses propres cauchemars les plus récents, et parler lui avait fait plus de bien que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

\- Je vais rentrer, soupira Harry en regardant sa montre. Merci pour… les verres. Je n'aurais pas dû m'imposer, je suis désolé.

Malfoy ne le retint pas, à la place, il se leva avec lui.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais vu ton état, je ne te laisse pas rentrer seul. Je te raccompagne.

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise, puis un pauvre sourire.

\- Je ne vais pas me faire agresser, ou en tous cas, je saurais me défendre.

\- Tu n'y es pas, le reprit Malfoy en passant son manteau. Je tiens juste à ce que tu arrives chez toi sans déambuler dans tout Londres jusqu'à l'Aube.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Ils sortirent ensembles, dans le froid, serrant les écharpes et les dents. Ils marchèrent sans un mot, sans un son autre que leurs démarches synchronisées et leur respiration, formant une buée blanche sous les lampadaires.

Harry marchait lentement, la tête dans les nuages. C'était agréable. La présence forte de Malfoy à ses côtés était… nouvelle. Le frisson qu'il ressentait n'avait plus rien à voir avec le froid, et il le savait. Il n'aurait pas cru que dans cette situation, son esprit embrouillé de l'odeur de Malfoy prendrait le dessus.

Il se sentit rougir, cachant ses pommettes dans son écharpe comme s'il avait juste froid.

\- Tiens.

Il surprit les mains blanches et fines de Malfoy dans son champ de vision. Il lui tendait les gants qu'il portait lui-même quelques instants plus tôt. Harry cligna des yeux sans les prendre.

\- Tu as l'air frigorifié. Mets-lès.

Indécis, Harry hésita. Mais devant l'air insistant de Malfoy, il obéit. Il passa les gants encore chauds à l'odeur de cuir et celle encore plus familière de leur propriétaire. Harry se maudit de n'être qu'un imbécile, flottant dans un nuage de sensations nouvelles dont il connaissait que trop bien la cause. Il le remercia en gardant sa voix ferme.

Ils approchèrent, entrèrent Squars Grimmaud et bientôt, beaucoup trop tôt, firent face au 12. Enfin, Harry seulement. Il se pencha et lui chuchota l'adresse. Malfoy n'eut qu'à cligner des yeux pour soudain voir apparaitre le 12.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de partager le Secret tu sais. Même s'il me semblait évident que la maison du Survivant était sous Fidélitas.

\- Elle l'était du temps de l'Ordre, puis pendant la guerre mais le Secret a tellement été propagé par le Ministère pendant la guerre que briser le sort pour en faire un nouveau a été un jeu d'enfant. Je ne donne pas mon adresse à tout le monde, vous faites désormais partie des rares privilégiés à pouvoir sonner chez moi à trois heures du matin, Mr Malfoy.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de passer essayer votre complet à des heures descentes ? Vous pourriez, par exemple, prendre rendez-vous ?

\- Hum, non. Je ne sais jamais vraiment quand je suis libre. Et si je passais pour l'ouverture, avec deux cafés, comme la dernière fois ?

\- Je sais pertinemment que quoi que je dise, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête, Mr Potter.

Harry rit en hochant la tête. Il se sentait plus léger. Une autre fatigue lui montait à la tête, une vraie fatigue. Il était tard et il avait eu une rude journée.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy, hésita juste une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas l'inviter à rentrer. Ils n'étaient pas si proches. Pas si inconnu non plus. Mais l'heure n'était plus descente du tout.

\- Je t'ai fait veiller jusqu'à tard alors que demain tu travailles, grimaça Harry.

\- Tu parles, j'ai l'habitude de passer des nuits entières à l'atelier alors ce n'est pas toi qui me fais peur, Potter. Je te verrais quand je te verrais donc. Bonne soirée.

Harry eut à peine le temps de le saluer de même, qu'il s'était détourné. Mais il attendit que Harry ait ouvert la porte pour commencer à marcher en direction de son propre appartement.

Harry sourit, rentrant chez lui.

Il faisait agréablement chaud. Kreatur avait allumé la cheminé du salon, et surement celle de sa chambre pour la nuit. Il le remercierait dès qu'il le croiserait et monta dans les étages, passer une tenue plus confortable et retirant ses lunettes, pour s'affaler dans son lit devant un feu rougeoyant diffusant une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il était bien. Et mis à part qu'il était sans aucun doute possible, profondément amoureux d'un homme qui, il était certains, ne pourrait jamais lui rendre de tels sentiments, il se sentait mieux.

Harry se traita d'idiot. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'éprendre d'une personne qui le détestait… le détestait ? Le détestait-il encore ? Il semblait… tolérer sa présence.

Mais comme il l'avait dit. Il ne le supportait que le temps de terminer sa commande, ensuite il ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui. Harry soupira, le cœur serré.

Il était vraiment un idiot. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, il devait ravaler ça. Il devait…

Il s'endormit en rêvant de Malfoy.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'aie encore plein d'idées pour la suite, j'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça et de vous le faire lire ^^_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

Guest – C'était agréable à écrire cette fin, cette scène dans le bar. J'aime bien ce genre de scène, je crois que ça se voit ^^ Merci pour ta review et bon week-end !

Babylon – J'ai cette vision d'un Harry qui a déjà assez morflé dans son adolescence, et qui est fatigué, même si ça ne se rapproche pas de l'histoire et du personnage de JK Rowling à la fin du récit. C'est une autre version que j'aime bien mettre en avant ici, ça change un peu. A la prochaine, merci pour ta review ~

Agrumetzh – Merci pour tes remarques gentilles, ça fait très plaisir ! Je prends bonne note de tes retours sur ces scènes, c'est un point de vue que je n'avais pas, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait ressortir ainsi, j'en suis ravie ! Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, bon week-end !

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 9

.

\- HARRYYYYYYYY !

Un véritable boulet de canon lui tomba dessus, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Teddy… tu m'écrases…

Le petit garçon se moquait pas mal des supplications de son parrain, continuant à le secouer en sautant sur son dos.

\- Il est réveillé Grand-Mère ! cria-t-il vers la porte de sa chambre restée ouverte, d'où surgit finalement Andromeda, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir montée les escaliers en cherchant à retenir son adorable mais envahissant petit-fils.

\- Oh merci Merlin, Harry… tu es seul.

Elle semblait beaucoup trop soulagée. Et Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Andy !

Elle eut un demi sourire malgré tout, puis se retourna.

\- J'ai apporté le petit déjeuné ! dit-elle au loin.

Harry, les joues toujours brûlantes se tourna vers son filleul qui essayait de le faire sortir de son lit en lui tirant un pied. Il avait une jolie couleur de cheveux azur aujourd'hui.

\- Ça va mon grand ? lui demanda-t-il en lui chatouillant les flancs quelques secondes.

\- Oui ! Harry vient !

Il finit par se lever, baillant haut et fort en passant une espèce de robe de chambre légère et courte (cadeau embarrassant de Luna qui trouvait juste que « ça lui allait bien ») pour suivre Teddy jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Vous êtes là bien tôt, apostropha-t-il Andy avec un faux air évasif.

\- Hum oui… _Teddy_ voulait être là très tôt.

\- Oui Teddy oui…

Il jeta un regard à son filleul, occupé à changer de nez devant le miroir de l'entrée.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas déplus de rencontrer enfin correctement mon neveu tu sais, dit-elle de sa voix la plus suave, faisant à nouveau rougir Harry.

\- Andy, je serais aussi ravi que tu rencontres ton neveu, mais jamais dans mon lit. Jamais… comme ça.

Il ne parlait pas tant des circonstances que de la probabilité nulle que cela arrive. Elle le comprit et changea bien vite d'expression, soudain peinée.

\- Oh Harry… Je suis désolée, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Passé ? répéta Harry en haussant les épaules, fataliste. Non, mais c'est comme je te disais. Nous n'avons jamais été ami. Quand bien même il… enfin, il ne pourra jamais m'apprécier. Il faut que je passe à autre chose, c'est tout.

Elle semblait si triste pour lui, que Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle qui avait tout perdu pour son amour, n'était pas prête à le laisser abandonner si vite.

\- Ne jamais jurer sur un jamais ! reprit-elle d'une voix plus enjouée. Allez mange, tu en bien besoin.

Elle l'avait coupé pour ne pas qu'il est le temps d'être réaliste et lui exposer point par point pourquoi il était un idiot qui était juste tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, il le savait.

Mais il obéit, et prit sagement son petit déjeunée.

\- Tu as besoin de conseil de drague ?

\- Andy !

\- Pardon pardon…

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis déjà sortie avec plusieurs personnes ?

\- Tais-toi et écoute une femme qui a été marié pendant trente ans.

Au final, il se tut et écouta attentivement, même lorsque Teddy revint avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et qu'il faillit avaler de travers son thé sous le rire moqueur d'Andy.

Mais dans son rire, Harry perçu tout de même une once de peine.

Parler de Ted avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs…

Il termina sa tasse en deux gorgées et se leva pour lui tendre la main, galant.

\- Viens.

Elle accepta sa main, curieuse et se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une fois dans la pièce inondée de la lumière du matin, il s'inclina galamment.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette dance ?

Elle gloussa, le regard brillant et lui rendit sa révérence en tenant les plis de sa robe avec grâce.

\- J'en serais honorée, Harry.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit démarrer le tourne-disque qui lança une musique douce, un air de jazz paisible.

Et il prit Andy dans ses bras pour la faire danser. Peut-être un brin trop lentement, mais juste assez pour le pas léger de la sorcière.

Une ronde ou deux dans une valse improvisée mais qui transforma lentement la peine dans le regard d'Andy en nostalgie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se contenta de poser sa joue sur la poitrine d'Harry, continuant à se laisser bercer par son cavalier au rythme de la musique.

\- La vie est courte Harry, tu le sais mieux que personne. Ce n'est peut-être pas avec moi que tu devrais danser.

\- Andy, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de danser avec toi aussi.

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante.

\- Merci.

\- C'est un plaisir. Merci à toi.

Elle hocha la tête, fredonnant la mélodie.

\- Quand je serais aussi grand que Harry, moi aussi je te ferais danser Grand-mère !

Teddy, sur le palier de la pièce, les avait rejoints. Il gonflait la poitrine, fier et souriant. Andy rit, ouvrant les bras pour l'inviter dans une étreinte maternelle.

\- J'ai hâte !

.

Harry entra dans la boutique, _à une heure descente_ et avec un sac de la pâtisserie.

Derrière le comptoir, Malfoy qui avait les bras chargés de tissus le dévisagea.

\- Potter.

\- Malfoy.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant son ton volontairement trop grave, mais ne répliqua rien.

\- Je suis en train de finir avec un client, assieds-toi donc.

Il obéit paresseusement, se coulant dans un fauteuil de la boutique avec une lenteur délibéré.

\- Je t'ai rapporté tes gants, lui signala-t-il en les posant en évidence sur le comptoir. J'avais oublié de te les rendre.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Mr Malfoy, intervint une voix masculine dans la cabine d'essayage. Je crois que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

La voix était grave, viril, mais assez jeune. Malfoy disparut derrière le rideau. Il en ressortit un instant plus tard, suivit d'un jeune homme… qui, sans aucun doute possible, était mannequin. Il salua Harry d'un hochement de tête poli… Et Harry dû mettre deux secondes pour se reprendre et répondre à son tour.

Il était beau, bien apprêté et dans un style qui rappelait beaucoup Malfoy. Un regard vif, une posture altière… Et lorsqu'il serra la main de Malfoy, les deux hommes se sourirent.

Harry fut pris d'une flambée de jalousie pu qui irradiât chacun de ses nerfs du creux de son ventre à la pointe de ses cheveux. Un goût amer se libéra dans sa bouche, et il dut bloquer sa respiration pour ne pas se trahir.

Le client sortit dans un « à bientôt » qui planta mille aiguilles dans la poitrine de Harry. Aoutch. Lui qui pensait avoir déjà goûté à la jalousie, fit les frais de cet incendie ravageur comme jamais.

Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état !

Il réalisa bien vite le pourquoi. Malfoy et lui vivaient dans des mondes si différents depuis si longtemps. Il était normal que leurs relations amicales respectives se soient agrandies, aient changé…

Mais autant Malfoy pouvait connaitre beaucoup de nom des amis de Harry… Autant Harry ne savait plus rien de Malfoy ou de qui il côtoyait.

\- Oh Potter, tu m'écoutes ?

Harry dut prendre une grande inspiration pour revenir à lui et se tourner vers Malfoy, feignant un air de ne pas en avoir l'air qu'il espérait convainquant. Il n'était plus sûr de lui ni de rien face à Malfoy depuis quelques temps.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Un client.

La voix… _lancinante_ de Malfoy dans cette réponse volontairement brève, ce fut un autre coup de couteau dans son sternum. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

\- Mais encore ? poursuivit Harry de sa voix la plus détachée. Il est mannequin n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça ne me ressemble pas de parler de mes clients, répondit Malfoy d'une voix hautaine qu'il laissa bien vite tomber. Mais oui tu as deviné. Il est l'effigie d'une grande marque de parfum et c'est un acteur à ses heures perdues.

Harry se rappela soudain toutes les remarques de Malfoy sur sa tenue ou son apparence, et alors qu'il s'en moquait pas mal encore une seconde plus tôt, il prit cette fois ces souvenirs comme un signe d'alerte. C'était idiot bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de soudain regretter de ne pas porter plus d'attention que ça à son physique, de ne rien comprendre aux codes et critères de beauté.

Irrationnel mais puissant.

\- Tu as… des amis… intéressant.

La remarque à double tranchant posa un froid… puis Malfoy éclata de rire.

Un rire clair, cristallin même, franc.

Harry sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de tomber de son fauteuil. Il dévisagea Malfoy, hilare, qui riait en fermant les yeux, les épaules secouées, les bras croisées.

Harry sentit le feu de la jalousie ronfler plus fort avant d'être balayé par la vision de Malfoy, riant ainsi si légèrement. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible et d'avoir des réactions si… naïves au contact de Malfoy et de son regard gris.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy rire.

Jamais d'une hilarité aussi sincère et sans moquerie ou sarcasme.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression.

Est-ce qu'il existait seulement un mot pour décrire ça ?

\- Oh ta tête Potter ! dit-il une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Ouvre grand tes oreilles veux-tu ? Ce type est un crétin arrogeant, sûr de lui et imbuvable, qui ne sait parler de rien d'autres que de lui ou du nombre de filles qu'il peut mettre dans son lit. En plus, c'est le pire acteur que j'ai jamais vu. Ce n'est certainement pas un _ami_, c'est un client !

Il ne riait plus, mais un grand sourire moqueur ornait son visage et son regard… avait une étincelle brillante que Harry n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer, trop embarrassé qu'il était.

\- Oh, bafouilla-t-il en se sentant rougir malgré lui. Mais à la manière dont il t'a appelé… « Mr Malfoy »…

Il était très fier de son imitation parfaite du ton mielleux. Même si l'acide perçait toujours.

\- Tu es celui qui s'amuse à m'appeler « Mr Malfoy » en se moquant de moi, lui rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sans colère. Et il ne faisait que s'admirer dans le miroir.

\- Oh.

Il perdait son éloquence à une vitesse édifiante.

\- Mes amis m'appelle Drago, reprit-il en se rapprochant de lui. Et je ne peux compter que sur mon patron pour ça en ce moment.

Il sembla regretter immédiatement sa dernière phrase, détournant légèrement le regard. Harry profita de l'ouverture, s'y engouffrant sans aucune culpabilité.

Il se leva, déstabilisant légèrement Malfoy qui s'était avancé. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Harry lui sourit, la chaleur dans sa poitrine n'ayant plus rien à voir avec une quelconque jalousie.

\- Appelle moi « Harry » alors, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Malfoy eut un tic nerveux et serra les poings. Son regard se fit de braise une seconde, hésitant.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, le prévint-il mais lui-même ne semblait déjà plus convaincu que ce soit son intention.

\- Qui te parle de pitié, confirma Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir beaucoup de conversation ou de savoir m'habiller, mais s'il te plait, soyons ami.

Malfoy, secoué, se reprit et avisa la main de son vis-à-vis. Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Oh _déjà_-_vu_…

\- Tais-toi et serre-moi la main.

Et contre toutes attentes, Malfoy lui serra la main en se présentant, comme au premier jour.

\- Drago.

\- Harry.

Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettaient cette poignée de main. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient plus depuis longtemps les gamins de onze ans qui s'étaient croisé par hasard chez Mme Guipure.

Ils avaient tous deux tant changés et leurs querelles d'étudiants leur semblaient si lointaines et dénuées de sens maintenant

Les deux jeunes hommes qu'ils étaient devenus étaient fiers de cette poignée de main.

.

\- Oh Potter, soupira sa chef en entrant toute échevelé dans son bureau. Je t'en supplie, aide-moi !

Harry posa sa signature au bas d'un dossier pour lever le nez vers elle et l'écouter.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Elle s'affala sur un des fauteuils d'invités devant son bureau en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis débordée, voilà le problème, gémit-elle. Et Weasley a posé sa démission hier, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter ce matin.

Les deux Aurors se tournèrent alors vers le bureau de Ron à côté d'eux… d'où sortit une tête rousse de ses tiroirs, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non mais allez-y, continuez à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là hein, c'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude…

Et il replongea dans les méandres de son bureau qu'il vidait méthodiquement dans de grands cartons, en les ignorants cordialement.

La chef soupira de nouveau.

\- Je t'en supplies Potter, accepte d'être mon partenaire ou mon assistant jusqu'à ce que tu partes toi aussi…

Harry eut une moue peu convaincue.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que-

\- Mais quoi Potter ! s'énerva-t-elle à moitié. Une team à deux après le départ de Neville, le chef n'avait rien dit. Mais là je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul ça n'a plus aucun sens !

Ron eut un grognement qu'ils ignorèrent. Harry répondit en faisant jouer son stylo plume dans ses doigts.

\- Chef, ça m'ennuie profondément de gérer les autres équipes. J'aime être sur le terrain, pas derrière un bureau.

\- Mais je… je t'enverrais faire des remplacements pour des Aurors en congé ou bien… je sais pas…

\- Et je ne peux pas faire ça de mon poste ?

\- Non il me faut aussi quelqu'un pour m'aider à gérer toute la bande…

Il lui sourit, moqueur.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu préfères que je te colle deux étudiants dans les pattes ? le menaça-t-elle soudain.

\- Si tu crois que l'intimidation marche avec ce type, intervint la voix étouffée de Ron toujours coincé sous son bureau, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Il veut partir alors si tu veux qu'il reste, il va falloir l'acheter chef ! Enfin, « chef », on se comprends quoi.

Elle finit par s'affaler sur sa chaise, amorphe.

\- J'ai compris Potter… donne-moi ton prix.

Cette fois, Harry se redressa, plus intéressé.

\- Je te ferais tous ce que tu voudras, si tu me laisses décider de mon emploi du temps et de mes horaires, avec la possibilité de travailler depuis chez moi… Je me moque des conséquences sur ma paie, mais je vais avoir besoin de temps libres.

Elle leva haut un sourcil.

\- Merlin je m'attendais à pire ! dit-elle. Vendu Potter, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes heures de travail, mais par pitié, viens placer ton bureau dans le mien et arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique !

Elle se leva et lui lança le nouvel écriteau avec son nom, suivit de son nouveau titre de « Sous-Directeur du Bureau des Aurors » et quitta la pièce en lui criant de se dépêcher.

\- Félicitation, dit Ron qui ressurgit enfin en tenant une sourie en plastique triomphant, les cheveux couverts de poussière. Ça sera le manda le plus court et de l'histoire du bureau, avec en prime le manque le plus total de motivation de la part du Survivant. Houra. Tu viens fêter ta super promotion à la maison ce soir ? Hermione s'est lancée en cuisine, elle a des envies étranges de nourriture et tout n'est pas mangeables, mais parfois elle réussit à faire des plats pas mal.

Ron était celui qui faisait la cuisine la plupart du temps, ça devait le changer. Il avait tout appris de sa mère après tout, et il était un vrai chef lorsqu'il prenait le temps de cuisiner. Mais Hermione ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autres que des repas trop sains et simplissimes (ses parents étaient dentistes après tout).

Quant à Harry, il savait parfaitement cuisiner et Andy et lui préparaient leur repas ensembles dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais manger un plat de Hermione dont le sens du goût était perturbé par sa grossesse, ça devait valoir le détour.

Il accepta donc avec plaisir avant d'aider son meilleur ami à empaqueter toutes ses affaires. Et de faire de même avec les siennes jusqu'à son nouveau bureau.

\- Sinon, reprit Ron lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Depuis quand tu as besoin d'autant de temps libre pour le négocier ainsi ?

Harry hésita… lança un sort _d'Asurdiato_ sur la porte et finit par avouer.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Aussitôt, les traits de Ron s'illuminèrent.

\- Oh petit cachotier ! C'était donc ça ! On se demandait pourquoi tu étais si mystérieux depuis quelques semaines… Raconte tout, quelqu'un que je connais ?

Harry hésita de plus belle.

\- Non.

C'était quelqu'un qu'ils avaient connu mais qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la personne qu'il était devenu.

\- Non et ? insista-t-il. Pourquoi tant de silence, allez raconte ! Tu l'as rencontré où ?

\- … chez mon tailleur.

Cette fois, Ron parut désarçonné. Surtout qu'il était au courant de son projet de faire son costume de témoin chez un tailleur moldu pour Hermione.

\- C'est une moldu ? Je comprends ton envie de ne pas être reconnu comme le Survivant avant Harry, mais ça ne risque pas d'être compliqué ?

Ce qui était compliqué, c'était d'exposer clairement la situation sans trop en dévoiler, par égard pour Drago et son désir de rester anonyme. Il savait que ses amis accepteraient n'importe qui… sauf peut-être Drago Malfoy. En tous cas, pas là comme ça de but en blanc.

\- C'est… un sorcier qui a quitté le monde magique après la guerre. Et qui ne fait plus de magie du tout. Mon tailleur.

Ron réfléchit une seconde.

\- C'est original… mais tu es sûr de ton coup ? Il est fiable ce type ?

La question légitime et inquiète de Ron venait du fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on essayait de profiter de lui et de son statut.

\- Oh oui, cette fois, je suis on ne peut plus sûr.

Il eut un sourire et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et c'est du sérieux ? Je veux dire, c'est acté, vous vous voyez, vous avez une relation ?

\- Pas du tout, rit Harry. C'est même plutôt l'inverse, il n'y a pas vraiment de chance que ça aille quelque part. Mais je voudrais en profiter un maximum.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel derechef.

\- Ah l'amour… J'ai le droit d'en parler à Hermione ?

\- Je lui expliquerai moi-même ce soir, lui dit Harry. Je lui dois bien une explication à elle aussi.

Et le soir venu, il répondit à leur question à grands coups de « ce n'est rien de sérieux », de « ça n'ira nulle part » et de « c'est à sens unique ». Sans jamais donner de nom.

Mais intérieurement, même en essayant au maximum de ne pas s'emballer et de garder les pieds sur terre pour ne pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité… et bien il espérait.

Il gardait cette lueur d'espoir que Drago avait peut-être changé à ce point… au point de pouvoir lui aussi… être attiré par… lui ?

Harry se secoua, manquant de renverser son assiette de canard à l'orange et au rhum. Il ne devait pas rêver. Il ne devait pas… chercher à interpréter tous les regards gris, toutes les attitudes… ne pas chercher à avoir de l'espoir. Mieux valait continuer à être réaliste plutôt qu'à se confondre dans un joli rêve.

L'échéance n'en sera que moins douloureuse. Parce que le jour où le costume serait prêt, il n'était pas sûr que Malfoy soit encore d'avis de le laisser approcher… mais peut-être Drago ?

Et puis l'échéance… il l'avait repoussée.

Il comptait bien profiter de ces yeux gris si brillants encore un peu, même s'il ne devait plus jamais les voir après ça.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_C'était un chapitre calme… mais pas sûr que ça dure !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

Babylon – En espérant que celui-ci ne te donne pas l'impression de reculer dans l'histoire ! Oups. A plus, merci pour ta review ~

Guest – Ben… la politesse… ?

.

Une longue absence, désolée pour ceux qui attendaient avec impatience ^^ Merci à ceux qui seront encore là, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde.

Je poste un lundi, peut-être que ça pourra divertir quelques minutes les personnes en confinement.

J'avais déjà dû mal à être régulière, j'espère que ça reviendra ^^

.

Restez chez vous !

Prenez soin de vous et des autres !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 10

.

Harry transplanna directement dans la cour arrière de la boutique de tailleur. Il avait trainé chez lui toute la journée, à remplir dossier sur dossier, à reprendre rapport sur rapport… qu'est-ce que son poste était pénible. Une promotion ? Une chaine à son pied plutôt.

Il avait renvoyé toute la paperasse à la chef via le hibou le plus boudeur qu'il avait pu trouver, puis après une douche et des vêtements propres, avait décidé d'aller saluer Mal- Drago.

Il y avait encore de la lumière à travers les fenêtres et leurs rideaux, donc il devait encore être là, à travailler après le coucher du soleil.

Il grimpa les quelques marches d'un pas léger et toqua beaucoup trop joyeusement.

\- Livraison express de pâtisseries ! lança-t-il à travers la vitre. Ouvre, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer les essaies culinaires de-

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge mûr que Harry reconnu comme le propriétaire des lieux… et patron de Drago.

\- Hermione…

Le souffle coupé, il battit des paupières, hébété.

L'homme, le dandy aux petites lunettes rondes à monture dorée et dont les cheveux grisonnants était plaqué en arrière… sans sa veste de costume ou son veston, couvert de fils et de poussières de tissus. Il lui sourit avec un regard brillant.

\- Harry Potter je présume ? dit-il d'une voix légère. Entrez, je vous prie. Drago avait prévenu que vous passeriez surement.

Harry, hébété le regarda s'écarter et il tomba face à face avec Drago, bras croisé, une main sur la joue dans une posture des plus apitoyées… qui tranchait avec l'amusement dans son regard.

Harry se sentit rougir mais gardant une certaine fierté, entra tout de même. Le patron se tourna vers lui, lui tendant la main que Harry se fit un devoir de serrer sans trembler.

\- Benedict Jones.

\- Harry Potter.

Mr Jones lui sourit, toujours aussi… pétillant. Harry eut un espèce de flashback étrange, mais se secoua intérieurement et lui sourit. Il brillait dans le regard de l'homme la même intelligence que celui d'Hermione, l'intelligence et la douceur. Il appréciait déjà cet homme.

\- Drago m'a expliqué que vous étiez d'ancien camarade de classe, et pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas reconnu immédiatement. Il a aussi prévenu que vous risquiez de débarquer n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure…

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste de l'amusement.

\- Avoir un homme de loi dans les parages par ces temps troublés peut aussi être rassurant.

Pas sûr qu'il parlait réellement de sa présence dans la boutique. La réplique était bizarre. Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre… que l'homme se moquait gentiment de lui.

Il sourit, répondant à son regard par un clin d'œil discret avant de se tourner vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait apprécier le face à face. Il lui tendit haut son sac en toile tendu par un plat.

\- Hermione nous a offert une vingtaine de tartes aux pommes dont aucune n'est aux pommes, expliqua-t-il. J'étais venu en proposer une.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en lui faisant signe de lui donner ne plat.

\- Je vais faire du thé, dit joyeusement Mr Jones en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Installez-vous donc Mr Potter, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Harry aurait juré que l'homme n'était pas dupe une seconde de la raison de sa présence ici, et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'était pas aussi facilement lisible pour Drago…

\- Granger a vraiment cuisiné une vingtaine de tartes comme celle-ci ? demanda Drago en la sortant du sac.

Elle s'était surpassée niveau décoration, la pâte avait des motifs de cœurs. Du travail de pro, elle qui n'avait pas tant cuisiné que ça avant.

\- Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, et a fortiori depuis qu'elle travaille à domicile, elle passe son temps à cuisiner. Elle ne réussit pas tout mais c'est mangeable. J'ai de très mauvais souvenirs de son gigot d'agneau aux airelles, mais elle se surpasse en pâtisseries.

Il jeta un regard à la tarte et eut un demi sourire appréciateur, qui fut rejoint par celui de son patron, revenant de la cuisine avec un plateau.

\- Très mignon, approuva-t-il avec un œil d'expert.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Granger aurait apprécié que j'en mange ceci-dit, marmonna Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Elle n'a rien contre toi. Et tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler « Granger », elle deviendra bientôt une « Weasley ».

Il pinça les lèvres sans lever le nez, fixant la tarte sans la voir.

\- « Weasley » et « Weasley », ça va être compliqué.

Harry se détourna un peu rapidement pour éviter tous regard gênant et répondit de manière la plus détachée possible.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à les appeler par leur prénom alors !

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus improbable : que Drago accepte de parler de ses amis en utilisant leurs prénoms… ou le fait que Harry sous-entendait qu'ils auraient d'autres occasions de parler d'eux, même après leur mariage et donc la fin du costume. Mais Drago ne fit aucune remarque pour aucune des deux situations, se contentant d'apprécier un morceau de sa tarte poire chocolat avec sa tasse de thé.

Mr Jones semblait beaucoup s'amuser également. Il posait à Harry tout plein de questions auxquelles il répondait volontiers et bientôt, ils en vinrent à « appelez-moi Harry » et « je vous en prie, juste ''Bénédict'' suffit ! ».

\- C'est agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie à l'atelier, lui dit-il plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Drago était retourné à ses découpes de tissus et que lui-même réparait sa machine à coudre. Ma femme travaille de nuit et mon fils vit en Ecosse, et Drago préfère travailler en silence, il n'aime pas que l'on discute…

\- J'ai entendu ! dit l'intéressé sans lever le nez de son travail avant d'éternuer dans sa manche.

\- Il refuse toujours de parler de lui, continua Bénédict en l'ignorant. Vous êtes d'anciens camarade de classe, je suis sûr que vous devez avoir des histoires croustillantes à raconter… Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur son adolescence ?

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Drago ralentir ses gestes, crisper la mâchoire. Harry sourit poliment.

\- On s'est rencontré quand on avait onze ans, dans une boutique de tailleurs, dit-il tranquillement. Déjà-vu, n'est-ce pas ?

L'anecdote fit rire le gérant, et disparaitre la tension des épaules de son apprenti. Il ajouta un sourire poli qui signifiait qu'il n'ajouterait rien d'autres et son vis-à-vis le comprit bien, retournant à son travail en sifflotant.

Harry resta sur le canapé, tourné vers l'atelier où les deux couturiers continuaient à œuvrer malgré l'heure tardive. Son regard s'égarait trop souvent sur Drago, tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'il était sous haute surveillance. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude sérieuse qui le rendait intéressant. Harry se persuada que c'était le terme approprié, « intéressant ».

Il fut réveillé par Drago, sans qu'il ne se rappelle s'être endormis.

\- Il est plus de minuit, lui murmura-t-il avec sa main chaude sur son épaule.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, bailla, frissonnant de la différence de température entre Drago et la pièce plongée dans le noir.

\- Bénédict est parti il y a une heure déjà. Je t'ai laissé dormir mais là, il faut que je rentre moi aussi.

Harry hocha la tête, ignorant la brûlure fraîche que laissa la main pale en quittant son épaule et se leva.

Puis soudain il réalisa que sa main était vraiment trop chaude. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur Drago. Il avait les yeux bien plus rouges et semblait avoir un peu trop chaud.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Je crois que je suis vraiment malade, avoua-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez.

Ils s'habillèrent de leurs mentaux pour affronter le froid lorsque juste avant de sortir, Drago tende une petite boite à Harry.

\- Tiens, à rajouter à ta note.

Surprit, Harry l'accepta et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva niché une paire de gants chauds verts bouteille. Les yeux brillants, il les sortit pour les regarder de plus prêt. Aucun doute, elle était faite main. Et très finement.

\- Merci…

La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un souffle, entre surprise et admiration.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, le coupa Drago d'une voix trop ferme pour être sincère avant d'éternuer à nouveau. Ton devis vient de prendre un zéro en plus.

Il évitait sciemment le regard reconnaissant de Harry qui passa sa nouvelle paire de gants sans attendre.

\- Et la tarte de… la tarte était délicieuse.

Harry sourit, un sourire qui aurait dû énerver Drago tant il était grand et con, mais qu'il se contenta d'ignorer sans la moindre remarque.

Harry raccompagna un Drago qui semblait avoir un peu trop de fièvre jusque devant sa ruelle avant de transplanner, plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta livraison de pâtisseries et ta lettre ! Il y en a tellement que j'en ai congelé quelques-unes. Neville et Luna m'ont confié que tu leur en avais envoyé tout autant._

_On t'aurait bien conseillé d'en faire don à une association, mais pour leur santé, il vaudrait mieux éviter si l'idée t'était venue avant de recevoir cette lettre. Certaines compositions pourraient passer pour des tentatives d'empoissonnement (absinthe-citron-menthe par exemple, même si c'était très bon)._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis permit d'apporter l'une de tes œuvres chez mon tailleur et son patron pour les leur faire goûter. Ils ont adoré ! Merci de m'avoir donné une occasion d'aller lui rendre visite._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai plus de place dans mon congélateur, Andromeda trouve qu'elle a pris un tour de taille, Teddy a peur des carries et même Kreatur n'a pas fini celles qu'il avait choisies… _

_J'accepterai toujours avec plaisir tes colis d'essaies culinaires, mais s'il te plait, un peu moins la prochaine fois qu'il t'en prend l'envie. Je t'offre au passage ces livres sur la cuisine du Laos et des Antilles, je suis sûre que ça comblera tes envies de sucré/salé. _

_Passez à la maison quand vous voulez, et à vendredi à la bibliothèque._

_Prend soin de toi et passe le bonjour à Ron. _

_Harry_

_PS : Je sais que c'est une blague, mais parlez encore devant moi d'appeler votre enfant Harry ou Harriette et je vous promets que l'on ne se parlera plus jamais._

.

Harry décréta qu'il était le bienvenu à la boutique qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit à la seconde où, lorsqu'il arriva sans avoir prévenu, comme à son habitude il fut accueilli par un Bénédict souriant et avenant.

Le sentiment ne fut que renforcé par Drago Malfoy lui-même. Ce dernier lui avait ouvert… en souriant. Sans un mot, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Il ne se plaignait jamais de sa présence, pas même pour plaisanter. Il continuait à travailler comme s'il n'était pas là… mais en même temps, lui donnait des petites attentions qui ravivait en Harry un brassier qu'il ne maîtrisait plus depuis longtemps.

Il lui resservait du thé dès que sa tasse était vide, il le débarrassait de son manteau lorsqu'il arrivait, il ne le réveillait qu'au dernier moment s'il partait… et jamais, jamais il ne se plaignait de sa présence.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Hannah avait eu raison en disant que Drago avait eu quelque chose à lui demander, mais maintenant que c'était finit… maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de questions de dettes entre eux… maintenant… c'était juste ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher de l'amitié aux yeux de Harry, et ça le rendait profondément heureux.

Il était heureux pour Drago, et avec lui. Autant de bienveillance aurait donné la nausée à n'importe qui, mais pas à Harry. Il avait un complexe du héros, comme disait Hermione, qui s'effaçait complètement face à Drago, à son attitude et à sa situation.

Drago Malfoy était heureux dans son univers et la présence de Harry ne le gêné pas. Enfin, il avait clairement attrapé une bonne grippe qu'il traînait et travaillait malgré tout sous la surveillance étroite de son patron depuis quelques jours.

Harry n'en demandait pas plus.

Mais le temps filait. Et une autre date approchait.

\- Nous somme fermer demain, l'informa Bénédict alors que Harry allait partir, plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Le premier lundi du mois de mai, nous ne venons même pas à la boutique, ne faites pas le déplacement pour rien.

Harry sentit une pierre tomber dans son cœur.

Il aurait voulu à tous pris éviter le sujet. Cette année, le premier lundi du mois, ce jour férié de la fête du travail tombait le 2 mai…

\- Merci de me prévenir, lui dit-il dans un sourire des plus factices. Mais je n'aurais pas pu venir, j'ai… un évènement de prévu.

Il avait parlé le plus bas possible, il ne voulait pas que Drago, à quelques mètres d'eux, ne l'entende. Comme il avait le dos tourné, Harry ne sut pas si ce fut le cas mais il n'était pas dupe. Malfoy savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas été disponible le 2 mai.

Il quitta la boutique en serrant les dents. Il transplanna chez lui, s'endormant très tôt. Demain serait une dure journée.

.

Il se réveilla avant l'aurore. Il se leva, doucha et s'habilla. Son reflet dans le miroir l'agaça un instant. Trop tard pour un barbier et il attrapa un élastique que Hermione avait oublié il y a un moment pour nouer ses cheveux en arrière, remerciant une mèche rebelle parmi d'autres de se poser devant sa cicatrice. Andy avait raison, la ressemblance avec Sirius devenait perceptible. Il eut juste le temps de nettoyer ses lunettes de la bué que déjà, on sonnait à sa porte.

Il ouvrit à Andromeda, sobrement habillée d'une robe noire, et Teddy, dont la couleur grise de ses cheveux laissait transparaitre sa ressemblance frappante avec son père.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre un thé qu'arrivèrent Ron et Hermione.

Le soleil pointait à peine lorsqu'ils transplannèrent tous à Près-Au-Lard. Les rues n'étaient pas encore noires de monde… ils remontèrent jusqu'à Poudlard en silence, Teddy ouvrant la marche en sautillant.

La partie du parc reconvertit en cimetière était déjà fleurit. Mais une seule silhouette s'y tenait déjà, droite et fière devant la tombe de Dumbledore.

Ils saluèrent Minerva McGonagall chacun leur tour, et elle prit même Teddy dans ses bras quelques minutes.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, déjà d'autres familles arrivèrent.

Neville et Hannah les saluèrent de loin, sans chercher à s'approcher. Chacun dans son deuil.

Il y avait beaucoup de visage familier autour de Harry, qui ne prêtait attention qu'à Teddy. C'était Harry et Minerva qui avaient insisté pour qu'il n'y a jamais de cérémonie officielle, de long discourt et jamais de journaliste présent ce jour au château…

Que cette date, dans ces lieux, reste un jour réservé à ceux qui avait perdu un proche dans la bataille de Poudlard, dans le silence du deuil.

Le reste de la famille Weasley arriva d'un coup, tous du Terrier où ils s'étaient réunis la veille. Ils se saluèrent puis Harry et Andromeda s'éclipsèrent, emmenant Teddy jusqu'à la tombe commune de ses parents.

Il y avait déjà des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs, de la part des anciens élèves de Rémus, des amis de Tonks… mais d'un commun accord, le 2, personne d'autre que Teddy n'était autorisé à approcher.

Le petit garçon était incroyablement mature pour son âge quant au sujet de ses parents. Il avait compris très vite(trop, selon Harry), pourquoi il n'avait pas une mère et un père, pourquoi il vivait entre sa grand-mère et son parrain, et dans quelles circonstances ils étaient… partis.

Les enfants peuvent se montrer plus lucide et mature que les adultes face à certains sujets… la mort de ses parents en premier. Teddy était un petit garçon des plus intelligents. Harry l'enviait un peu. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu ce recul, enfant, lorsqu'on lui avait dit que ses parents étaient des dépravés morts dans un accident de voiture. Il veillait à ce que Teddy voit ses parents comme ils étaient : courageux, braves, drôles, gentils… il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à leur sujet.

Et voir les étincelles de joie dans les yeux de son neveu était tout ce qui importait.

Il tendit la main à Andromeda qui la serra fort, refoulant ses larmes dignement. Il était rare de la voir ainsi les traits tirés. Elle disait souvent qu'elle avait assez pleuré et que Teddy ne devrait voir que des sourires nostalgiques ou heureux lorsqu'on parlait de sa mère ou de Rémus.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa sur le banc en pierre face à la tombe, laissant Teddy faire un bouquet de fleurs printanières improvisé, Harry s'éclipsa un instant.

Il n'approcha d'aucun des groupes de familles endeuillés, il fit signe à quelques amis… Salua d'une accolade amicale Angelina Johnson, venue soutenir Gorges…

Puis continua à déambuler parmi les tombes.

Il se retrouva presque malgré lui devant la tombe en marbre de Dumbledore…

Le vieil homme lui manquait. Il eut un sourire en imaginant ce qu'il aurait dit en le voyant, tomber amoureux de Drago Malfoy… sûrement une remarque pleine d'esprit sur le pouvoir de l'amour. Il ne se serait pas moqué. Il aurait été plein de philosophie, aurait dit qu'il l'avait imaginé sans mal…

Mais il n'était plus là et Harry évitait à tous prix son portrait dans le bureau directorial. Trop douloureux pour ne discuter qu'avec une ombre.

Il conjura une couronne de fleur de myosotis, d'un bleu familier, puis recula.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la tombe plus excentrée de Severus Rogue. En silence, il conjura à nouveau un bouquet, de lys blancs cette fois et le déposa doucement. Personne d'autres n'avaient encore fleurit sa tombe, mais alors qu'il se relevait, Minerva le rejoignit, offrant à son tour un bouquet de fleurs de lys rouges.

Sans un mot, ils se tinrent côte à côte un moment.

Ce fut Teddy qui, se jetant dans les jambes de Harry, les sortirent de leur torpeur.

D'autres familles arrivèrent mais cette année encore, les Weasley accueillaient qui voulaient se joindre à eux pour une grande tablé commémorative. Minerva ne pouvait pas puisqu'elle s'occupait de l'école et ne serait présente que le soir.

Mais Harry, Andy et Teddy se joignirent à eux.

Ce banquet était toujours un exutoire bienvenu pour eux.

On y riait, pleurait, mangé et on se sentait un peu plus vivant en ressortant. Même lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber alors qu'un soleil éclatant brillait toujours, et que tout le monde rentra en courant, c'était dans une certaine euphorie.

Lorsque Teddy tomba de sommeil le soir venu, Andy finit par partir, son petit-fils dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de Harry pour lui proposer de passer la nuit chez eux, mais celui-ci refusa.

Il partit en même temps que Ron et Hermione, lorsque la quasi-totalité des convives furent rentrés et que la vaisselle était à nouveau dans le vaisselier. Molly lui avait collé plein de présents dans les bras qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser et lorsqu'il transplanna chez lui, il manqua de tout faire tomber.

Le silence soudain du Square Grimmaud lui donna un bref frisson. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais à nouveau, Kreatur avait allumé les cheminées. Dehors, la pluie tapait fort sur ses carreaux.

Harry laissa tomber tout apparat, prenant une longue douche brulante avant de s'installer sur son canapé en caleçon, t-shirt et dans la robe de chambre de Luna, devant sa cheminer avec une bière et un roman qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lire. Il avait la ferme intention de s'endormir ici, au son rassurant de la cheminée et sous une couverture…

Il clignait déjà des yeux, à moitié endormis, lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

Harry se réveilla d'un bon, alerte. Un regard à la pendule lui indiqua deux heures du matin et une véritable tempête cognait aux vitres. Trop tard pour qui que ce soit. Même pour Ron ou Hermione qui aurait de toutes façons, utilisé la cheminée.

On l'appelait au Ministère ? Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Mais il se saisit tout de même de sa baguette alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, d'où retentir à nouveau trois coups secs.

Harry se pencha vers le juda… et eut un hoquet de surprise avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

\- Drago ?

Le jeune homme était habillé de son manteau, mais sans parapluie… il était trempé des pieds à la tête. Le visage bas, il ne regardait pas Harry.

\- Drago, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry en descendant pieds nus sur le perron pour s'approchait de lui, avancer sa main sans oser le toucher.

Drago était immobile. Beaucoup trop immobile. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche lorsque la main de Harry se posa, inquiète, sur épaule.

\- Je… je ne savais pas où aller. Je voulais juste…

Harry entendit à peine sa voix éraillée par-dessus la pluie, mais il ne lui en fallut pas plus. D'un geste, il lui attrapa la main et le tira pour le décoller du sol et rentrer dans le 12, à l'abris et au chaud. Il se laissa faire, ce qui était loin de rassurer Harry. Il ferma la porte derrière eux pour se tourner vers son invité. Ce dernier, toujours immobile refusait de lever la tête.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui aussi, s'il avait été seul à une telle date, il en aurait souffert. Personne avec qui parler, avec qui se souvenir, avec qui laisser éclater peine ou joie… Harry ne pouvait pas assurer qu'il comprenait, mais il compatissait.

Sans un mot, Harry passa derrière lui pour l'aider à retirer son manteau dégoulinant, puis le laissa retirer ses chaussures. Il passa une main sur son front… brûlant de fièvre.

Ceci expliquait son attitude étrange. Harry pensait être la dernière personne que Drago viendrait voir un 2 mai.

Harry lui prit à nouveau la main, ne le voyant pas bouger.

\- Viens, je vais nous faire du thé.

Il le guida jusqu'au salon, le laissant s'assoir dans le canapé où il s'était installé un instant plus tôt et remit une buche dans l'âtre.

Enfin, Drago eut une réaction. Il frissonna. Un long frisson, suivit d'un haut le cœur. Il était vraiment très malade…

Puis seulement, il leva les yeux vers Harry qui s'était rapproché, inquiet. Son regard gris remplis de larmes croisa le sien et il eut un sursaut. Harry n'y lisait que peine et dégout de soi entre la brume de la fièvre.

\- Je suis… tellement désolé… pour ce que j'ai fait… je… ne savais pas _comment_… me faire pardonner… je-

Les murmures éraillés de Drago atteignirent le cœur de Harry avec la même violence que l'orage dehors.

\- Je suis désolé… Je suis… tellement désolé…

C'étaient des larmes d'un remord trop longtemps retenu qui coulaient sur le visage d'albâtre de Drago Malfoy. Son regard d'orage glissa des yeux de Harry… vers son poignet droit.

Seulement, Harry le vit. Son poignet qui était soit couvert sa chemise ou par ses accessoires de couturier… ce soir, rendu transparente par la pluie, la chemise collait à sa peau tatouée… et scarifiée.

Parce que Harry en avait vu assez pour reconnaitre les marques profondes d'une… non d'au-moins deux tentatives de suicides sous les coups de griffures et les brûlures. Le tatouage était toujours visible. Fade, effacé, caché sous les plaies… mais toujours là.

Le cœur lourd, Harry tomba à genoux devant lui et dans un mouvement instinctif, posa une main sur le visage ruisselant de larmes de Drago. Celui-ci sursauta au contact inattendu.

Harry sentit ses propres larmes lui brûler les yeux sans les retenir.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que tout a été pardonné, Drago alors… s'il te plaît… pour tous ceux qui ne sont plus là… vis !

L'injonction eut le don de calmer un instant Drago qui, hébété, mit quelques secondes à se remettre.

\- Comment… Comment tu peux me parler de vivre… alors que ceux qui le mériterai ne sont plus là et moi je… je suis là.

Ce n'était certainement pas un débat qu'il voulait avoir parce que pour Harry, il n'y avait même pas débat. Et le fait qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, délirant à moitié à cause de la fièvre n'allait pas aider Harry à l'en convaincre.

Le jeune homme n'était déjà plus là, le regard vide et la respiration haletante.

\- Drago… Ta vie est précieuse… ta vie… m'est précieuse…

Le front de Drago toucha l'épaule de Harry, sans force. Il s'était effondré, terrassé par la fièvre. Harry soupira, un peu étourdit avant de le prendre en force pour l'allonger correctement dans le canapé et le couvrir.

Il ne s'absenta que pour lui préparer un médicament qu'il lui fit boire tant bien que mal. Une heure plus tard, son visage perdit un peu de sa rougeur et sa respiration se fit moins haletante. Harry posa sa main sur son visage, moins fiévreux.

Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à se détendre.

La visite de Drago l'avait surprise… même si elle s'expliquait par le fait qu'il avait battu un record de fièvre et que ses pensées devaient être bien embrouillées… c'était quand même inattendu.

Harry écrivit une rapide lettre à Andromeda, lui expliquant qu'il ne passerait pas chez elle demain et lui demandant de ne pas venir afin qu'elle l'ait à son réveil et enfin, se pelotonna dans l'un des fauteuils, surveillant la respiration régulière de son invité de dernière minute.

Il s'endormie ainsi, d'un sommeil débordant de rêves dont il ne garda pas le moindre souvenir.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_De nouveau un chapitre sur un ton plus sombre, allez comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est une vie après la guerre après-tout ? J'ai essayer de doser pour que ce ne soit ni trop ni pas assez, mais bon…_

_Je sais que d'après JK Rowling la Marque des Ténèbres a disparue après la mort de Voldemort mais he, c'est une fanfiction, du coup je fanfic ~_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

.

Babylon – Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'en suis soulagée parce que j'avais un peu peur de l'effet inverse ^^', la suite devrait aller dans le bon sens… enfin j'espère ! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité !

Lou – Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de rester le plus lisible possible même quand je digresse un peu. Le fond de guerre était quand même l'ambiance que je voulais pour cette histoire, contente qu'elle marche ne serait-ce qu'un peu ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Vous êtes trois Guest sur ce chapitre (!) du coup les rar correspondent à la date où vous avez posté si vous voulez retrouver la réponse associée :

Guest 25 Mars – Oups, désolée pour l'insomnie ! J'en suis honorée et merci pour ton retour gentil. L'ambiance est ce que je voulais le plus travailler, si ça fonctionne, tu m'en vois ravie ! Merci pour ton retour et tes mots gentils, j'espère juste que la suite continuera à te plaire ~

Guest 28 Mars – Aïe aïe aïe touchée coulée, en plein cœur. Dès que Smaragdin est terminé, j'espère avoir le courage de me repencher sur l'autre, d'autant que j'ai pas mal d'idées et que je sais où je vais. Mais avoir perdu autant de travail deux fois m'a vraiment coupé les doigts sur ce coup-là… Elle aura une suite et fin c'est sûr, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps… Désolée pour ça, ce n'était pas prévu lorsque j'ai posté. Mais bon avoir du recul me permettra de reprendre les deux premiers chapitres qui ont besoin d'un coup de jeune. Désolée pour la longue attente, merci d'être quand même là !

Guest 29 Mars – Merci à toi d'avoir rectifié. J'ai beau écrire et poster juste pour me détendre après le travail, recevoir soudain juste trois mots qui sonnent comme si c'était un dû, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable à recevoir, tu imagines bien.

.

Si je m'en tiens à mon plan actuel, il devrait rester cinq ou six chapitres, on se rapproche tout doucement d'une conclusion… mais pas avant un peu d'agitation quand même… !

.

**J'ai remarqué en allant pour poster que vous aviez éclaté le compteur de commentaire en passant la barre symbolique des 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne pensais pas que mes délires sans autre ambitions que de me détendre sur mes jours de repos seraient autant appréciés, j'ai du mal à concevoir. Merci beaucoup de m'offrir ça, ça fait incroyablement plaisir !**

**Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là, mais du fond du cœur, merci de faire vivre cette histoire à travers vos retours, sans me laisser monologuer. Merci !**

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 11

.

Une délicate odeur d'œufs brouillé et de curry lui chatouilla le nez.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, son ventre gargouilla avec envie et enfin, il ouvrit les yeux…

Il était encore tôt à en juger par le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers l'orage et les carreaux. Ni le vent ni la pluie ne s'étaient calmés.

Il mit quelques secondes à se remémorer… pourquoi il dormait sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, une couverture jusque sur le nez ?

Puis soudain, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent et il se leva d'un bon, attrapant ses lunettes qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retiré pour dévaler les escaliers jusque dans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, le cœur battant, pour se trouver face à Drago debout devant sa gazinière, une poêle à la main et une spatule de l'autre.

\- Bonjour.

Harry mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Bonjour…

\- J'espère que tu aimes les œufs au petit déjeuné parce que je n'ai trouvé que ça dans tes placards. Tu les veux comment ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… se figea. Se précipita vers lui, lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Fais attention ! s'indigna Drago, sa poêle brulante tanguant dangereusement.

Mais Harry l'ignora pour passer sa main sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Tu as toujours de la fièvre. Tu-

\- J'étais surtout au-dessus du gaz, le coupa-t-il en se dégageant pour continuer à s'occuper de ses œufs en lui tournant le dos. J'ai pris les médicaments que tu avais mis sur la table basse quand je me suis réveillé. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Le silence qui suivit était très lourds. Harry soupira, entre soulagement et gène. Puis se souvenant d'une des phrases de Drago au sujet de son égo, il préféra tout simplement s'atteler lui aussi à la préparation du petit déjeuné.

\- Thé ou café ? demanda-t-il par réflexe, faisant de son mieux pour oublier l'ambiance toujours bien dense.

\- Café.

Au moins, Drago lui aussi essayait de faire abstraction de leur mal-être.

Harry prépara donc deux grandes tasses de café frai qu'il passa à l'Italienne (une découverte de Luna après un voyage là-bas, qu'il avait adopté très vite) et les servi alors que Drago dressait deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés et de beacon au four.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre avec tout le naturel dont ils étaient capables au vus de la situation et entamèrent leur petit déjeuné en silence.

\- Tu dois travailler aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, se remémorant soudain la boutique, qui lui semblait à des centaines de kilomètres.

\- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'avais déjà de la fièvre hier après-midi, j'ai demandé à Bénédict deux autres jours de repos.

Un brin soulagé, Harry eut un vague sourire.

\- Et toi ? On est en semaine.

\- L'avantage d'être le Survivant, c'est que je choisis mes journées de travail, soupira Harry avec un faux air supérieur avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. Non j'ai eu une promotion, je peux travailler de chez moi.

Drago aurait surement adoré se moquer de lui ou lui faire une remarque grinçante, mais il semblait bien plus préoccupé par l'image sûr de lui qu'il essayer vainement de montrer en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait personne à bluffer ici.

\- Je devrais rentrer.

Harry perdit immédiatement son sourire.

\- Essaie un peu de sortir de chez moi par ce temps, ça va se passer comme ça, je te préviens.

Le ton faussement menaçant de Harry eut le don de perturber Drago dans sa distance froide. A la place, il fronça les sourcils, un peu indécis.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu seras malade, insista Harry en buvant son café calmement.

Drago ouvrit la bouche… la ferma. Méfiant. Fier.

\- Sérieusement Potter ?

Harry retrouva son sourire discret, plus doux dans son jeu de moralisateur.

\- L'autre jour, tu m'as raccompagné pour ne pas que je déambule toute la nuit dans Londres. Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu as déjà repris des couleurs sur le visage, dans moins d'une heure tu repartiras vers les 39°, je t'assure.

C'était vrai, Drago avait les joues plus rouges que d'ordinaires, les médicaments ne devaient déjà plus faire effet.

\- Je ne vais pas délirer sur ton canapé toute la journée… tiqua Drago dont les remparts ne voulaient pas céder.

\- J'ai une chambre, répondit Harry légèrement avant de se rendre compte du possible sous entendue et de rapidement se reprendre. Je veux dire, cette maison a plein de chambres que je n'utilise pas. Des chambres d'amis.

Il écarta les bras en geste d'accueil et de paix (et pour ménager son embarra).

\- Tu es ici chez toi.

Mais l'invitation laissa Drago de marbre. Harry baissa les bras, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Son invité prenait sur lui pour ne pas… faire une crise d'amour-propre visiblement.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer. Pour hier. J'étais délirant, je ne me rappelle même pas… ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

Rassurant, Harry lui sourit derechef.

\- Rien dont tu ais à rougir, je te promets. Rien du tout, tu avais juste de la fièvre. D'ailleurs je vais te donner d'autres médicaments avant que ça recommence.

\- Ca ne-

\- Drago, le coupa Harry en tranchant dans le vif, ne voulant plus tourner autour du sujet comme le Serpentar adorait le faire. Regarde qui tu as en face de toi s'il te plait.

Contre toutes attentes, il obéit en silence et Harry se laissa dévisager sans en rougir pour une fois.

\- Il me semble que l'on peut se passer de tout apparat, tu ne crois pas ?

La peur du jugement qui suintait par tous les pores d'un ancien Mangemort, l'empoissonnant plus surement que sa fièvre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira comme pour évacuer toutes ces émotions envahissantes qui s'accumulaient dans ses épaules. Il se massa l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux quelques seconde.

\- Désolé, finit-il par marmonner Drago. Je suis sur la défensive.

\- J'ai cru remarquer, le rassura Harry en se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise, mains derrière la tête.

La tranquillité incarner.

\- Je te propose de passer ton week-end ici, avec une cheminée dans chaque pièce, ma cuisine qui est loin d'être immangeable, une bibliothèque bien fournie et sans la moindre chose pour te perturber le temps que guérisse.

Drago ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, le regardant droit dans les yeux… mais s'abstint en détournant rapidement le regard. Quoi qu'il allait dire, il avait soudain eut peur d'aller trop loin et Harry s'en sentit un peu frustré malgré tout.

\- Et je ne serais pas une gêne, je te promets. Cette maison est bien assez grande pour que l'on passe deux jours sans même se croiser si tu as besoin de tranquillité.

Drago avait déjà accepté, Harry pouvait le lire sur chacune de ses micro-expressions. Mais il ne semblait pas arriver à l'exprimer. Une dernière barrière qu'il lui laissa le temps de baisser de lui-même, sans intervenir.

\- Et tu comptes faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux pendant ces deux jours ?

La plaisanterie prit Harry de court mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il lui offrit un sourire ridiculement éclatant.

\- Nope !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en buvant enfin une gorgée de son café, rassénéré.

\- Je veux bien de la chambre. D'ami.

Harry hocha la tête en ignorant la pause entre les deux morceaux de phrase pour ne pas griller son pauvre cerveau déjà malmené.

\- Je vais te sortir des affaires dans la chambre à côté de la bibliothèque. Tu y seras tout confort.

Harry se leva pour le laisser à ses pensées et pour se ménager un peu ca la pensée que Drago avait accepté de passer ainsi deux jours en sa compagnie… et bien, c'était fort perturbant pour lui. Fort agréable également. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Drago où il s'enfuirait à toutes jambes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était prêt à apprécier chaque minute de la présence si étrange de Drago.

Et il réalisa à quel point il était loin de la vérité et pourtant si proche, deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il se faisait démolir aux échecs et sans difficulté par un Drago détendu, dégustant sa tasse de thé.

Il avait regardé du coin de l'œil Drago déambuler dans la maison, monter prendre un bain et revenir dans _ses_ vêtements (ce qui était _très_ troublant). Il avait passé un temps dans la bibliothèque à regarder les rayonnages couverts de livres de tous les genres.

Harry n'était pas un grand lecteur, mais il avait une bibliothèque dont il était fier. Il y avait entre autres, les ouvrages du 12 qu'il avait gardé (trié sur le volet face aux nombreux livres… dérangeant qu'il y avait avant qu'il n'y mette son nez). Mais une fois les étagères purifiées, il y avait rajouté sa touche personnelle.

Il y avait ajouté l'héritages de ses parents, quelques livres précieux qui avaient pris la poussière dans sa voute familiale. Les livres de Sirius ou Remus, les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient faits. Des cadeaux de Hermione, entre livres sorciers et classiques moldus. Beaucoup d'ouvrages offert par Andy et des livres pour enfants qu'il gardait à Teddy. Il avait un pan entier de livres exotiques de Luna, de toutes les origines du monde. Il y avait ceux de botaniques de Neville, les livres illustrés par Dean Thomas, toutes les interviews de Ginny, les livres de recettes offerts par Molly… Sa bibliothèque était hétérogène mais tout le monde trouvait toujours quelque chose à lire.

Drago y était resté un moment, avait sorti un roman moldu et s'était installé dans la méridienne.

Lorsque Harry était passé lui apporter des médicaments, il lui avait proposer une partie, l'échiquier moldu offert par Ron étant toujours en évidence sur le guéridon.

\- Tu es mauvais.

Harry grimaça.

\- Pourtant je joue une fois par semaine avec Ron.

\- Il te bat à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il me bat à chaque fois, confirma Harry en se massant les tempes, l'échiquier lui semblait un peu flou.

Il avisa le sourire en coin moqueur de Drago qui, d'un geste trèèèèèès lent, fit tomber son roi dans un bruit assourdissant, ajoutant de sa voix trainante un « Echec et Mat » langoureux.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son dossier, vaincu. Drago était un adversaire au moins au niveau de Ron.

La journée passa dans un calme apaisant comme Harry n'en avait que peu connu. Dehors, le temps était toujours exécrable, mais dans la chaleur des feux qui crépitaient dans les pièces à vivre, le 12 vivait au rythme d'un battement de cœur.

La présence de Drago, silencieux et posé était… presque trop parfaite. Il se confondait avec les murs et la maison comme s'il y avait toujours vécu. Il avait fini le roman dans la bibliothèque, sans un mot et en avait commencé un autre. Sa respiration profonde avait été la seule musique que Harry avait écoutée aujourd'hui.

Drago s'était fondu dans la maison sans même le vouloir et ça, Harry devait bien avouer que c'était plaisant. Il appréciait voir la silhouette bien droite descendre ses escaliers, ses cheveux blonds se détacher du bois des murs…

Pendant une seconde, Harry revit le jeune garçon arrogeant et détestable… et l'image s'effaça instantanément lorsque Drago lui sourit sereinement.

Puis Harry remarqua autre chose. Il était simplement sorti dans le jardin intérieure quelques minutes et en rentrant, il nota une différence subtile qu'il mit quelques minutes à identifier.

L'odeur. Une note fraiche s'était glissée dans l'odeur de la maison que Harry associait depuis longtemps à « chez lui ». C'était toujours cette odeur bienfaisante mais avec une touche nouvelle et… et Harry aimait ça. Il inspira, profitant au maximum tant qu'il pouvait encore la percevoir avant de s'y dissoudre.

Harry prépara le repas du soir seul, et lorsqu'il monta chercher Drago, il le trouva endormi dans la bibliothèque, le roman ouvert sur sa poitrine. En s'approchant, il constata que sa respiration ne trompait pas, et qu'il avait un nouveau pique de fièvre.

Le laissant dormir, il déposa à nouveau des médicaments sur la table basse pour qu'il les trouve à son réveil.

Il mangea seul, laissant une part au chaud pour son invité et monta se coucher en essayant de ne pas penser au jeune homme qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui.

Il venait de passer la plus paisible des journées de repos qu'il avait eues depuis des mois. Drago était devenu un jeune homme calme et posé, dont le caractère bien trempé s'était mué en quelque chose de plus taquin, sans cruauté.

Il n'était pas non plus en paix avec lui-même et ses proches… mais qui l'était ? Il avait suffisamment souffert et vivait bien mieux que beaucoup d'entre eux avec elle.

Et il était… il était… Harry s'endormit sans parvenir à trouver le terme, mais il en rêva toute la nuit.

.

En fait, ce furent les deux jours que passa Drago au 12 qui furent parmi les plus paisibles d'Harry ces derniers mois. L'état de Drago s'améliora considérablement entre médicaments et repos. Et il semblait avoir attaqué la collection de la bibliothèque avec plaisir.

Mais lorsque le soleil tomba, le deuxième jour, il était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : Drago était parfaitement guéri et il n'y avait plus de raison pour lui de continuer à vadrouiller dans la maison de Harry Potter.

Il s'était changé pour passer sa chemise fraichement lavée, son manteau, glisser une main dans ses cheveux et il était prêt à rentrer chez lui.

Ils se tenaient face à face dans l'entrée, mal à l'aise comme rarement. Harry aurait vraiment voulu trouver la bonne phrase à dire, mais que dire dans cette situation ? Ce fut Drago qui les aida tous les deux.

\- Merci… pour… tout. Et pour le livre.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais tout semblait être dit. Harry eut un sourire sincère.

\- Je t'en prie. Passe quand tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Prends ton temps pour le lire, je le récupèrerai en passant à la boutique.

Drago avait un drôle de voile dans le regard qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la maladie. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Passe dans la semaine pour ton costume. Et… qu'importe l'heure.

L'invitation implicite fit chaud au cœur de Harry qui répondit d'un grand sourire, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, soudain plus détendu.

\- Ça tombe bien, il va falloir que je retourne travailler et je ne suis pas sûr que cela coïncide avec les horaires de la boutique.

Drago eut un début de sourire, leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la maison en claquant doucement la porte.

De nouveau seul face à sa porte d'entrée, Harry resta là quelques instants, debout, immobile. Il eut comme un frisson. Puis un sourire moqueur envers lui-même lorsque qu'il pensa qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tomber malade lui aussi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trop longs et se détourna. Il pila en se retrouvant face à face avec Kreatur.

\- Il a changé. Kreatur aime bien le jeune maître Malfoy.

Harry lui répondit d'un soupire, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Moi aussi Kreattur, moi aussi…

Finalement, il tomba lui aussi malade et du rester dans son lit trois jours avant de reprendre le travail.

.

\- On a une affaire Potter.

La chef posa devant lui un dossier si épais que les pages débordèrent allégrement sur son bureau.

\- J'ai trois moldus arrivés aux Urgences d'un hôpital de Londres avec les traces d'Impérium et des symptômes post-possession. Notre agent de liaison là-bas nous a contacté.

Harry fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la première page.

\- Trois cas et on a déjà autant d'éléments ?

\- Non, ça c'est tous les cas répertoriés de ces six derniers mois. Des sorciers qui testent des sorts Impardonnables sur des animaux… ou des Moldus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui rend ces trois cas si spécifiques ?

La chef sourit en croisant les bras.

\- Je savais que tu poserais la question. Sache Potter, que bien entendu, ils ne se rappelle ni de qui de quoi ni… de rien en fait. Il n'y a rien qui les relis sauf… un seul élément. Tous trois avaient le souvenir très précis de chercher un dénommé… Harry Potter.

…

Harry laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier, fatigué d'avance.

\- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

\- T'es un aimant à emmerdes Potter.

Et elle le planta là, le laissant seul dans son grand et beau bureau (elle-même avait beaucoup de travail après tout).

Il ne prit que quelques minutes d'auto-apitoiement avant de se mettre au travail. Il découvrit bien vite qu'en effet, il n'avait que peu d'éléments à se mettre sous la dent.

Trois hommes, moldus sans aucune famille proche du monde sorcier, trois situations et statuts différents. Aucun lien entre eux à première vus. Un banquier, un SDF et un retraité. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne s'étaient jamais croisé…

C'était bizarre.

Les conclusions de l'expert en Sortilège était que tous les trois avaient été touché par la même baguette et donc selon toutes probabilité, par la même personne que le sort avait fonctionné sur eux sur une période de six heures, ce qui était à la fois très peu et beaucoup trop quant au psychomage qui les avait examinés, la seule trace du sort qui restait dans leur esprit était en effet le nom du Survivant.

Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir par où commencer.

La visite impromptue d'un hibou l'aida à se décider. Une lettre d'Andromeda lui demandant comme il allait après ses quelques jours d'arrêt maladie, quand est-ce qu'il comptait les honorer de sa présence et enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait répondre à Teddy qui le réclamait à grands cris.

Il réfléchit rapidement.

Jusqu'à présent, les victimes étaient des moldus, qu'importe ce qu'on leur avait demandé, ce n'était pas en lien avec le monde magique. En même temps, sa réputation ne l'aidait pas à garder un quelconque secret. Toutes personnes ayant un jour tenu La Gazette entre ses mains savaient de qui il était proche, notamment Andy et Teddy.

En revanche, lorsqu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans le Londres moldu… personne ne savait ce qu'il y faisait. D'autant plus que depuis un mois, il s'y baladait beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire.

Il y avait de forte chance que quelqu'un cherche à l'atteindre lorsqu'il était plus vulnérable, à savoir le plus loin possible d'un maximum de sorcier. Et ça, ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir se priver de sorties… et se priver de Drago.

« Hors de question » fut sa première pensée. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin des préparatifs, il refusait de gâcher ce temps qui lui restait à cause d'une énième attaque à son encontre.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant malgré l'élastique qui les tenait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit si égoïste mais… c'était plus fort que lui.

… Mais à quoi il pensait… ? Il était un Auror et une cible privilégiée avant d'être un cœur d'artichaud. Il n'avait qu'à faire son boulot, pour changer.

Il écrivit à Andy qu'il arrivait ce soir même avec le dessert et sortit pour alpager sa chef au détour d'un couloir.

\- Dis, est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant de cette affaire à part les agents impliqués ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Arrange-toi pour étouffer l'affaire au maximum, tu seras la meilleure des chefs ! lui lança-t-il avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

\- Mais je suis déjà la meilleure des chefs, renifla-t-elle avec égo avant de l'envoyer balader d'un geste de la main. Comme tu veux Potter, il sera fait selon ton bon plaisir !

Harry lui envoya un baiser de loin qu'elle rejeta avec un air un peu dégoûté avant de disparaitre dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Harry se sourit à lui-même et retourna dans son bureau en sifflotant. Son affaire allait être simple : si un psychomage et un expert en sortilège n'avait rien pu tirer des précédentes victimes, ce n'était pas lui qui allait y arriver avec un simple interrogatoire. Impossible non plus de dresser une liste de suspects potentiels, elle serait interminable.

Le moyen le plus simple d'attraper le lanceur de sort était donc… de ne rien faire et d'attendre. Impossible de l'empêcher de récidiver pour le moment. Il fallait donc l'attraper la main dans le sac avec sa victime.

Harry quitta donc le ministère aux yeux de tous, dans son imperméable noir ouvert et sa mallette cabossée, saluant les agents qu'il connaissait d'un ton joyeux et repris son chemin dans les rues bondées de Londres comme si de rien n'était.

Programme du jour : déambuler un maximum en ayant l'air de faire quelque chose, rentrer chez lui prendre une douche, passer chez le pâtissier et retrouver sa famille pour la soirée.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva chez Andromeda, on ne l'avait pas pris en filature, aucun moldus ne l'avait abordé et personne n'avait eu de comportement suspect. Harry ne s'en faisait pas. Si on le cherchait vraiment, les problèmes ne sauraient tarder.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Entre trop ou pas assez, j'aurais fait au mieux après avoir reprit ce chapitre trois ou quatre fois. Je m'avoue vaincue !_

_Un petit rebondissement ne fait jamais de mal…_

_Bonne fin de semaine à tous, bon courage à vous !_


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

.

Babylon –Mais si alleeeez ! Juste un peu de tension, juste un peu d'action… Et peut-être même une touche d'embrouille… ! Merci pour ta fidélité, pour ton commentaire et contente que ça t'es plus ~

lalie-rose – Oups ! Désolée, je n'ai vu ta review lorsque j'ai posté ^^' Merci pour ta review, j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin. J'essaie en effet de donner cet effet calme, et je fais comme je peux pour le reste… merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté !

Guest 29 Mars – Du calme, du calme, restons-en là. J'écris comme je peux, si ça plait, c'est cool, mais je fais juste au mieux, ça vaut ce que ça vaut. Merci pour ta review et bonne fin de semaine ~

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 12

.

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines sans la moindre trace de filature, sans autre victime, sans rien.

Harry ne perdait pas patience et savait que c'était normal. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de la patience… mais il commençait à sentir le tiraillement et l'envie de débarquer chez son tailleur sans prévenir devenir plus intense, accompagné d'une désagréable sensation de manque qu'il maitrisait assez mal.

Il passait beaucoup trop de temps à se demander ce que faisait Drago, à quoi il pouvait bien penser en ne le voyant pas revenir… puis il était honnête avec lui-même et avait réalisé que Drago savait parfaitement qu'il était un Auror et que ses journées de travail pouvaient être aléatoire et ne devait donc, même pas une seconde, se demander ce qui l'empêchait de venir le déranger.

Pire (à moins que ce ne soit « mieux » ?), il devait être soulagé d'avoir un peu la paix à son travail. Après tous, il avait promis à Drago qu'il lui donnerait ce qu'il pouvait avant de disparaitre et… il ne devait pas être impatient qu'il repasse par la boutique. Si ?

Bref… Harry déprimait un peu.

Il continuait à sortir dans le Londres moldus comme il avait l'habitude de le faire… Mais rien. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : c'était parce qu'il avait fait quelques détours inhabituels qu'il avait commencé à être pisté.

Il avait passé la semaine à recouper les déplacements des victimes, mais c'était si banal que c'était impossible d'en décrire un paterne qui le relirait à lui.

Il n'avait parlé de l'affaire à personne.

Pas même Ron qui était déjà assez occupé par la grossesse devenue un peu plus complexe d'Hermione. Ni à Andy ou à Teddy qui n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça. Aucun de ses amis.

Et plus les jours passaient plus l'envie de simplement faire sauter toutes mesures de sécurité élémentaires lui chatouillait le ventre.

Il s'était rendu à l'évidence avec la plus placide des révélations (la plus fleur bleue aussi) : Drago lui manquait. Il était un cas désespéré, il le savait.

Il se trouvait à nouveau face à son tableau couvert des papiers de l'enquête, un verre de jus de citrouille à température ambiante lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte, presque deux semaines après le début de l'enquête.

Un regard à la pendule du salon lui apprit qu'il était une heure du matin.

Harry sentit son cœur battre soudain un tout petit peu plus fort. Le déjà-vu de la situation lui donna une bouffée d'espoir qu'il préféra étouffer pour prendre sa baguette et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Le juda lui révéla le haut d'un crâne blond… puis l'œil bleu et vif de Luna qui l'observait elle aussi. Il fut pris d'une foule d'émotion contradictoire, entre joie de revoir son amie pour la première fois depuis des mois, mais aussi contrariété et peine que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Il lui ouvrit toutefois grand la porte et ses bras pour l'accueillir avec bonheur.

\- Luna…

\- Bonsoir Harry. Joyeux 17 mai.

Oh il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait dire, mais il lui rendit sa salutation avec plaisir et l'invita à entrer.

Elle était couverte de terre des pieds à la tête, de boue et de traces de suie, et son manteau de voyage à toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel laisser tomber des traines de poussières à chacun de ses pas.

\- Je viens seulement de rentrer en Angleterre, expliqua-t-elle en époussetant sa tenue à l'aide d'un éventail.

\- Bienvenue, l'accueillit Harry avec un grand sourire mais un peu circonspect. Je suis flatté que tu passes directement par chez moi dès ton retour mais…

\- Oh, il est tard et j'étais certaine que tu serais encore levé. Et puis j'ai ceci pour toi.

Elle sortit de son sac à dos en toile un autre sac qui devait contenir au moins une dizaine de livres.

\- L'Inde est un pays merveilleux et je t'ai trouvé de quoi lire. Ils ont une façon de voler que tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûre.

Il sourit en la remerciant chaleureusement. Elle avait le don pour lui rapporter les livres les plus inattendus. Il l'invita à entrer mais elle refusa, ne voulant pas salir sa moquette.

\- Luna, il est une heure du matin. Monte prendre une douche, je te prépare un verre de jus frai et on trinquera à ton retour. Il y a toujours une chambre de prête pour toi.

Elle sourit mais obéit. Harry tenu promesse et bien vite, ils furent confortablement installés dans le grand canapé du salon, face à face à se raconter leur vie. Celle de Luna était bien plus exotique, et Harry, curieux, posait plus de questions qu'elle ne pouvait en répondre.

L'aube arriva malgré eux.

Si Harry se devait de tenir à son planning (pour une fois), il laissa Luna s'installer dans la chambre d'ami et après une grande tasse de café, partie pour sa journée de travail… en prenant quelques détours dans le Londres moldu pour se réapprovisionner en caféine et appâter un stalker… sans succès.

Il ne s'en faisait pas. Le poisson finirait par mordre, d'autant qu'il avait officiellement fait clore l'affaire comme « incidents isolés ». Si c'était quelqu'un qui avait accès par un moyen ou un autre au bureau des Aurors ou à leurs dossiers, cette personne n'y lirait qu'un rapport désabusé et désintéressé. Alors il attendait sans perdre patience…

Et le soir venu, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il fut accueilli par Luna qui avait préparé à manger pour eux et leurs invités, Andy et Teddy, Ron et Hermione, Neville et Hannah. Le retour de Luna était toujours une bonne occasion de faire la fête après tout. Teddy était pendu à ses lèvres, écoutant les yeux brillants ses récits de voyages, rêvant sans doute de partir un jour avec elle.

Plus tard, alors que les invités étaient rentrés chez eux, à la notable exception de Andy, sirotant une tisane en lisant l'un des livres de Luna et Teddy qui s'était endormi sur les genoux de la jeune magicozoologiste. Celle-ci après avoir longuement observé le feu de cheminé se tourna vers lui.

\- Dis, dans la chambre d'ami… il y a une écharpe en soie sur le guéridon. Ton précédent invité à dû l'oublier.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre gorgée d'infusion en réalisant soudain qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne à avoir dormi dans cette chambre avant Luna. Sa réaction légèrement démesurée eu le don d'attirer l'attention et la curiosité d'Andy. Celle-ci plissa les yeux en tournant lentement une page de son livre.

\- Une écharpe en soie… dans la chambre d'ami…

Harry tourna ostensiblement la tête mais elle n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça.

\- Harry…

\- Oui Andy… ?

Sa propre voix cassée ne le convainc pas lui-même.

\- Comment se porte ton tailleur en ce moment ?

Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge. Luna l'observait de ses grands yeux sans un mot.

\- En fait Andy… tu sais bien… avec cette affaire de moldus sous Imperium, il n'était plus question que je traine dans le Londres moldus ou en tous cas à Savile Row alors… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines.

Mais c'était loin de suffire à Andy qui avait le nez fin, surtout qu'il était nul en cachoteries face à ses proches et encore moins sous les yeux transcendant de l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Et avant ces deux semaines… ?

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux vers le feu pour se donner une contenance.

\- Il se pourrait bien que… qu'il est passé deux jours ici…

Andy ferma le livre bruyamment et se précipita vers lui.

\- Harry Potter ! As-tu osé me cacher que tu as une relation sentimentale avec mon neveu ?!

\- Non ! paniqua Harry en secouant la tête et les mains de désespoir avant qu'elle ne fasse de fausses idées. Non-non-non-non ! Il était malade et… il a juste passé en convalescence et- c'est tout. Il a dû… oublié son écharpe.

Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

Harry supporta son regard quelques secondes puis soupira.

\- Je te l'ai dit Andy, toute cette histoire n'ira nulle part. Il était malade, c'était le 2 mai, il délirait à moitié à cause de la fièvre lorsqu'il a sonné chez moi et j'ai juste… insisté pour qu'il reste se remettre le lendemain. Il a pris ses médicaments ici. Rien d'autre.

Andy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry, chéri, à ce rythme vous n'irez nulle part c'est sûr…

\- Mais Andy… !

\- Au risque de mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire qui ne me regarde pas, intervint la voix douce de Luna qui continuait à caresser tendrement les cheveux de Teddy, profondément endormi. Personne, même malade, n'oublie une écharpe en soie parfaitement pliée en évidence sur le guéridon.

Harry eut un moment d'incompréhension.

\- Kreatur m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de la chambre, il a dû la plier et la laisser là pour que je la voie.

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils lui semblèrent étranges. Kreatur aurait dû le prévenir, lui donner l'écharpe en lui signalant sa présence. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça.

\- Harry, soupira Andy en se massant l'arête du nez. Même Kreatur est plus fin que toi en matière de relation. Il est évident qu'il l'a laissé là pour que tu la remarques, gros maladroit balourd que tu es.

Mais ça ne semblait pas plus réaliste aux yeux et surtout au cœur de Harry.

\- J'ai peur que vous vous emballiez les filles… Je veux dire… C'est Drago… !

\- Je dirais justement que _parce que c'est Drago_ qu'il est obligé d'agir ainsi plutôt que d'admettre à haute voix qu'il aimerait que vous vous revoyiez rapidement, indiqua Andy avant d'ajouter avec un air coquin qu'il ne lui voyait que rarement. Est-ce que je dois te faire la liste des objets ou vêtements que j'ai laissé malencontreusement chez Ted pour qu'il ait toujours une bonne raison de passer me voir ?

Harry secoua la tête vivement. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer dans une relation avec Drago, ça risquait de lui faire mal malgré tout.

\- Tu as dit deux semaines ? se souvint-elle soudain. Le pauvre garçon doit être désespéré.

\- Il ne doit pas comprendre, reprit Luna en hochant la tête, peinée.

\- Il doit se poser milles questions.

\- Il a peut-être même perdu espoir.

\- J'ai saisi ! les interrompit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais vous cherchez à ne voir que ce qui vous ferez plaisir, je suis sûr qu'il l'a juste oublié.

Andy perdit son sourire.

\- Oh Harry… La question est surtout pourquoi toi, tu ne vois pas là quelque chose qui _te_ ferais plaisir ? Pourquoi autant te refuser un peu d'espoir ? Je t'ai rarement vu amoureux Harry, mais tu sembles si… à fleur de peau cette fois.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant.

\- Andy… disons simplement que… j'aurais du mal à me remettre de faux espoirs cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir plus que ce que je pourrais supporter. Autant rester réaliste voire fataliste sur ce coup-là.

Le regard brillant de peine de Andy lui mit plus de baume au cœur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Autant d'amour à son encontre de sa part lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il avait gagné une autre famille et il était bien conscient de sa chance.

\- Soit, dit-elle. Je n'ai rien dit. Mais il va quand même falloir que tu lui rendes cette écharpe.

Il eut un bref sourire en coin. Il verrait bien à ce moment-là…

\- Dis-moi plutôt, tu as contacté Narcissa ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas te couper l'herbe sous les pieds avec Drago et pas alors que le 2 mai approchait, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs… ni les siens ni les miens. J'attends le bon moment.

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Presque malgré eux, leur regard se tournèrent vers Luna.

\- Et toi alors ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'éthéré. Harry adorait ce côté de Luna, si femme.

\- J'ai voyagé quelques semaines avec un sorcier brésilien en étude de la flore mais on s'est quitté près de la frontière. Puis j'ai passé deux semaines chez une gourou. On a eu de nombreux bons moments et j'ai rallongé mon voyage en Inde pour elle. Et… j'ai laissé mes chaussettes préférées chez elle… puisqu'elle doit passer par l'Angleterre le mois prochain.

Andy éclata de rire alors que Harry soupirait. Même la douce quoi que sauvage et distante Luna avait une vie sentimentale plus mouvementée que la sienne.

Harry se promis de rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu et rapportait cette écharpe dès qu'il le pouvait.

Mais après le départ de Luna, son travail en décida autrement.

Et une autre semaine se passa sans qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de retourner à la boutique.

.

Luna rentra chez elle deux jours après son arrivé, et à nouveau seul, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement.

Vingt heures, un samedi au 12 comme un autre avec une pizza déjà froide. Harry était penché sur des résultats d'enquêtes et des rapports qu'il était chargé de vérifier et d'approuver lorsque le loquet de la porte retentit.

Il était rare que les rares personnes qui avaient accès à sa maison utilise le loquet. La plupart sonnait ou entrait sans même frapper.

Il ouvrit donc sans trop se préoccuper de savoir qui s'invitait chez lui… et resta figé, stupéfait, face à Drago Malfoy qui serrait les dents comme pour contenir sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Ravi de savoir que tu es toujours vivant Potter.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

\- Mais, tu-

\- Vu que tu ne semblais vouloir mettre un pied à la boutique, c'est la boutique qui est venue à toi. Je peux entrer ? A moins que ce ne soit moi le problème, bien sûr.

Harry était tous sauf préparé à ça. Il bafouilla quelques mots sans rapport avant de se reprendre.

\- Entre !

La peur d'un potentiel danger avait finalement pris le dessus et il se jeta presque sur Drago pour lui attraper la manche et le tirer à l'abris de tous regards au 12. D'ailleurs, Drago comprit très bien le but de la manœuvre. Il plissa les sourcils et renifla.

\- Je suis désolé Potter, si j'avais su que tu pouvais être si honteux d'avoir un ancien Mangemort sur ton palier, je serais passé plus tard dans la soirée. Ou j'aurais mis une capuche et un masque. Quoi que.

Drago parlait, mais tout allait trop vite pour Harry qui avait du mal à se sortir de sa transe papeterie pour en revenir à l'improbabilité de voir à nouveau Drago Malfoy dans son entrée. Et il semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

\- J'étais venu te proposer des essayages à domicile puisque tu ne passais plus. Et puis j'ai peur d'avoir trop d'égo en me disant que je suis certainement la raison qui t'empêche de venir en personne. Si c'était une telle honte de m'avoir pour tailleur Potter, tu pouvais toujours annuler ta commande, la maison ne t'aurait même pas fait débourser un penny.

\- Drago…

Mais le simple murmure d'Harry ne réussit pas à le calmer dans sa lancée.

\- Ou alors qu'importe mon tatouage au poignet, tu ne peux juste pas m'apprécier au final ? Ou bien tu as changé d'avis et tu préfères m'ignorer que de me dire que je représente tout ce que tu ne peux pas supporter ? Je comprends tu sais, j'ai plus que ma part de responsabilité dans la guerre.

\- Drago.

\- Après tout je comprends, qui voudrait d'un mangemort raciste reconvertie en pauvre tailleur moldu sans baguette ? Le Survivant doit avoir des standards maintenant. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de ne plus jamais vouloir voir mon visage mais je pensais plus que tu me le dirais ouvertement qu'en m'ignorant ainsi. Enfin, je n'ai aucune leçon à te donner niveau lâcheté ou déception n'est-ce pas ? Venant de ma part ce serait malvenue.

Harry prit chacun de ses mots en plein cœur comme de longues aiguilles acérées. Oh il lisait en Drago comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il lisait que le jeune homme ne s'attendait même pas à ce que Harry soit chez lui. Il lisait que l'émotion avait pris de dessus sur la logique.

Que trois semaines à réfléchir quand on était Drago Malfoy, ça pouvait finir en reproche et auto-flagellation sans vraiment qu'il n'y est de sens. Drago était juste sous le coup de l'émotion.

Harry respirait paisiblement, espérant que son vis-à-vis se calme mais Drago en avait visiblement gros sur le cœur.

\- Après tout qu'importe qui je suis, je reste celui que j'étais. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer mes choix. Je reste le bouffon du roi quoi qu'il arrive. Et bien Potter, j'espère que tu as eu ta dose de rire parce que je laisse tomber. J'ai bien compris le message et je m'arrangerai pour que Bénédict prenne la suite et que je disparaisse de tout ce que tu-

\- Drago, arrête !

C'était trop pour lui. Il avait presque crié dans l'entrée, et l'éclat figea Drago qui resta muet. Le silence fit du bien à Harry qui soupira, soudain très fatigué.

\- Je ne t'évitais pas Drago, j'étais en mission et je ne pouvais pas passer par le Londres moldu pour des questions de sécurité.

L'explication ralluma la flamme d'une colère mêlée à une certaine peine.

\- Ne mens pas ! Tu étais à la Bibliothèque pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Bénédict t'y as vu.

Derechef, Harry leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- J'y étais et je l'ai également vu, mais je ne pouvais approcher personne que je connaissais et je me suis éclipsé tout de suite. Ecoute-moi tu veux ?

Harry profita de l'accalmie pour lui expliquer le problème en quelques phrases. Et le silence qui s'en suivit fut très inconfortable.

Drago avait soudain perdu tout son venin, les épaules bases et le paquet qu'il tenait en arrivant avait glissé jusqu'au sol. Mains sur les hanches, Harry attendait que le jeune homme se reprenne.

Drago finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds, avec un petit rire. Sans le regarder.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour le dernier des idiots égocentriques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et pas une seconde, je ne pense tout ce qui peut te passer par la tête à ton sujet. Je t'assure, j'ai déjà du mal à penser à ce que je vais me faire à manger demain.

Il avait voulu plaisanter pour finir sur une touche plus légère mais ça ne sembla pas beaucoup l'aider. Ses pommettes étaient plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée et il se tenait maladroitement debout, se remémorant surement toutes ses paroles.

\- Tu as le don de me faire perdre mon self-contrôle Potter, dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, lui offrit Harry. Je ne pouvais même pas t'envoyer de hiboux, il est trop facile de les tracer. Désolé de t'avoir fait… perdre ton self-contrôle.

Drago soupira.

\- Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, avoua-t-il à demi-mot, presque plus pour lui-même que pour son hôte.

Harry lui épargna ce calvaire en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu m'as parlé d'essayage à domicile ?

Le travail semblait à des kilomètres de l'esprit embrumé et embarrassé du tailleur mais face à la perche que lui tendait Harry, il s'y accrocha sans demander son reste. Harry le fit s'installer dans le salon, débarrassant tous ses dossiers en vrac sur un bureau.

\- Je te dérange pendant ton travail ? demanda Drago, les bribes d'un autre moment de culpabilité dans la voix.

\- Tu me sauves de mon travail plutôt, soupira Harry. J'étais à deux doigts de devenir vulgaire dans mes comptes rendus. Je te sers quelque chose ?

Drago pinça les lèvres, n'osant surement pas demander quoi que ce soit après son coup d'éclat. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Va pour du café.

Et lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec sa cafetière italienne brulante et deux tasses, le couturier en Drago avait pris le dessus. Harry posa le plateau pour se pencher sur le costume qu'il avait étalé sur le canapé.

Il eut un sifflement admiratif, réellement impressionné par le travail. Il osa à peine se pencher pour effleurer le tissu, examiner les coutures et les détails. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le précédent essayage, le complet était presque fini.

\- Il faut que tu le mettes tu sais ?

La pique de Drago rassura Harry sur le fait qu'il s'était remis et lui sourit en retour. Il se redressa pour retirer son vieux t-shirt informe et son pantalon de jogging usé, et enfiler lentement le précieux ensemble. Il osait à peine bouger avec.

La chemise blanche était ajustée à la perfection et terminée en bon et due forme, de même que le gilet. L'ourlet du pantalon était fait et impeccable. La veste portait encore quelques traces de crayons blancs et deux ou trois épingles. Les boutonnières étaient cousues mais pas les boutons. Mais même Harry qui ne s'y connaissait pas pouvait sans mal deviner que le travail restant à faire sur cette veste était minime.

En soit, le costume était terminé. Il était pieds nus, mal coiffé, mal rasé et avec des traces de manque de sommeil sur le visage, mais en se déplaçant jusqu'au miroir sur pied au fond du salon (qui lui servait d'ordinaire à voir qui entrait dans la pièce sans avoir à se retourner), il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail et le résultat final. Il avait l'air plus que présentable et le costume était à la hauteur de la promesse de la boutique, luxueux.

Très vite, Drago s'approcha avec son crayon blanc et son bloc note pour marquer les modifications à faire. Il lui ajusta superficiellement le col… lissa le dos… bouffa les épaules… Mais il arrêta bien vite. Tout était impeccable.

\- Tu fais vraiment un travail incroyable, souffla Harry, époustouflé en examinant les coutures de ses manches, rehaussés de courbes et dessins abstraits. Je ne pensais même pas que quelque chose comme ça était possible.

\- Merci, accepta Drago en toute simplicité. J'ai eu de bons professeurs. Mais, j'ose le dire, pour être un témoin exemplaire, il te faut également une coupe de cheveux et un passage chez le barbier. Et une nuit de sommeil tant qu'à faire.

Harry grimaça, bien conscient de l'importance de ces points. Mais il détacha ses cheveux qui lui tombèrent bien trop long.

\- Andy trouve que je ressemble plus à mon parrain qu'à mon père avec les cheveux longs. Je vais peut-être les garder comme ça encore un peu, ajouta-t-il en les rattachant en arrière sans grande cohérence mais de manière pratique.

Loin de lui l'idée de se dissocier de sa ressemblance avec son père pour une quelconque raison. Ou de vouloir se rapprocher de celle Sirius d'ailleurs. Non, Andy trouvait que ça lui allait bien et lui trouvait ça pratique. Il y avait toujours une mèche pour cacher sa cicatrice et il n'essayait plus de dompter sa tignasse comme avant.

Mais aucun doute qu'il lui fallait un passage chez un barbier pour mettre sa barbe au propre voire la raser complètement. Et qu'il devait dormir.

Mais la réalité rattrapa bien vite Harry. Il se racla la gorge.

\- A ton avis, combien de temps pour tout finir ?

\- Il ne reste que quelques ajustements à faire, répondit le professionnel. Dès ton prochain passage, il sera terminé.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, entre peine et acceptation. Puis il se souvient d'un détail qui lui redonna un peu espoir.

\- Et le manteau ?

\- J'ai commencé à travailler dessus puisque j'ai eu le temps de finir le costume.

\- Oh…

Autant pour lui. Mais il refusait de se laisser abattre.

Ils avaient terminé. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire d'ordre professionnel. Plus rien…

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Il prépara sa question pour être la plus délicate possible tout en se changeant pour repasser sa tenue qui ressemblait encore plus à des haillons à côté du costume maintenant.

Il se racla la gorge alors que Drago finissait de plier correctement le complet pour le faire rentrer dans son sac.

\- Mardi, Andy et Teddy viennent passer l'après-midi et la soirée ici. Est-ce tu accepterais d'être des nôtres ?

Il avait parlé de sa voix la plus claire et en essayant d'être délicat, mais Drago se figea tout de même comme s'il avait été foudroyé. Harry dégluti difficilement en ne le voyant pas se relever tout de suite pour croiser son regard.

Et il comprit qu'il avait à nouveau fait un faux pas.

\- Tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais et ne voulais plus jamais avoir un contact avec le monde magique ?

Harry leva les mains pour tenter de minimiser la chose, inquiet du ton froid et distant de Drago.

\- Il s'agit surtout de ta famille… Ils seraient ravis de te rencontrer tu sais…

\- Je ne crois pas non.

Le ton soudain sec et cassant de Drago était tout ce que Harry avait voulu éviter.

\- Je ne connais ma tante qu'à travers ma mère mais je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas envie de rencontrer un des acteurs de la mort de sa fille et son gendre. Quant à son petit-fils, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il me rencontre. Je n'aurais rien de bon à lui apporter.

\- Drago… supplia Harry mais déjà, le jeune homme passait sa veste et son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Je dois vraiment te rappeler que je suis un ancien Mangemort ? Tu es assez… _aimable_ pour me pardonner. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit que de l'inscience et je ne veux pas infliger ma présence à quiconque qui pourrait en souffrir.

La culpabilité. Encore.

Foutue culpabilité qui était toujours au milieu. Harry comprit soudain que c'était lui qui avait ravivé par sa simple présence toutes ces flammes destructrices que Drago avait dompté lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus.

Harry se traita d'imbécile et de bien d'autres noms. En cherchant à aider, il ne faisait qu'empirer les sentiments déjà brûlants de Drago.

Il devait rattraper ses paroles maladroites, et vite.

\- Drago, je t'assure qu'à leurs yeux ça n'a pas d'importance. Andy comme toi et moi, nous nous sommes rendus coupables de beaucoup de chose, de sortilèges Impardonnables, de mises en danger de ceux qu'on aime… personne ne t'en veux et personne plus qu'Andy ou Teddy ne peuvent comprendre.

\- Arrête.

C'était de la douleur qui dominait cette fois dans sa voix. Mais c'était du tourment dans son regard.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps. Les bons sentiments et les gentilles intensions n'y changeront rien. J'ai fait une croix sur mon passé et pas même toi ne pourra me faire changer d'avis, le Survivant.

C'était en général mauvais signe, autant d'abandon dans sa voix trainante. Alors Harry n'insista pas alors que Drago ouvrit la porte pour partir sans demander son reste.

Il n'avait plus rien à dire. Ou plutôt, il n'avait rien à dire qui pourrait aider à cet instant.

Il en avait beaucoup d'autres pour un meilleur jour. Il voulait lui en dire tant…

Il se contenta d'une remarque en l'air.

\- On a l'habitude de passer par le parc si tu changes d'av-

\- Au revoir Potter.

Et Drago claqua faiblement la porte derrière lui, le laissant tout seul avec sa déception. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et réalisa qu'il avait une chance de se rattraper : Drago n'avait pas réclamé son écharpe.

Harry se promis de régler cette affaire d'Impérium le plus rapidement possible pour se précipiter à la boutique…

Mais encore une fois, le sort, ou plutôt son lanceur en décida autrement.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'ai déjà écrit des trucs plus joyeux, je me rend compte avec le recul…_

_Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !_

_J'aime beaucoup Luna, je l'imagine sans mal avoir fait le tour du monde déjà une fois ou deux avant de rencontrer Rolf Dragonneau…_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

RAR

Lou - Merci beaucoup, bonne semaine ~

Guest – Ah, ça… ) Merci !

.

Ce chapitre a gentiment été corrigé par la talentueuse **pouik** !

Qui a eu l'amabilité de faire en sorte que cette partie soit lisible et ainsi vous épargner une belle migraine. Mon cerveau ayant une pièce ou deux défectueuses, elle a brillamment pris le relais.

Merci à elle !

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 13

.

Il passa les jours suivants dans les rues de Londres, enchaînant tous les parcours les plus improbables. Il trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour faire des trajets étranges, comme aller chercher un cadeau de naissance à Hermione dans une toute petite boutique cachée, ou un rendez-vous pour boire un verre dans un bar isolé avec Ron. Mais personne ne l'avait suivi durant ses déplacements. Harry commençait à se demander si son rapport n'était pas devenu réaliste dans le fait d'être un « incident isolé ». Mais l'Auror en lui était persuadé qu'il s'agissait seulement d'endormir ses craintes, de baisser sa garde. Alors il restait alerte, attentif même si cela n'avait pas encore eu beaucoup de succès. Le tout, sans passer par Savile Row.

Mardi arriva trop rapidement à son goût.

Teddy avait opté pour une couleur de cheveux naturelle qui était tout simplement celle de sa grand-mère, et Harry et elles lui rappelèrent l'importance de ne pas jouer avec ses dons en présence de moldus avant de sortir pour le parc.

Le petit garçon s'était rapidement fait un camarade de jeu, alors que son parrain et sa grand-mère s'étaient installés sur un banc avec un thermos de thé en le regardant s'amuser avec un autre enfant de son âge. Ce qui était assez rare : Victoire, l'ainée de Bill et Fleur étant d'ordinaire sa seule vraie amie.

\- Alors, des avancements dans l'affaire Drago Malfoy ? lui demanda-t-elle avec son air le plus distinctement amusé.

Mais Harry grimaça et lui expliqua leur dernière rencontre. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre puis soupira.

\- Merlin, les enfants… vous êtes de vraies têtes d'hippogriffes, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne pouvait nier. Et il la trouvait plutôt gentille à leur encontre.

\- J'ai encore tout foiré, hein ? marmonna Harry, fataliste.

Andy leva les yeux au ciel et passa gentiment une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Harry, si Drago a survécu seul dans le monde moldu sans baguette après avoir claqué la porte du Manoir de son père, je suis à peu près sûre qu'il peut survivre à ta délicatesse légendaire.

\- Merci Andy.

Il tenta de dédramatiser… Soupirant de sa propre bêtise.

\- On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé. Je suis nul.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir nier Harry, susurra-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse avant de redevenir sérieuse. Je pense surtout que ta communication est à revoir. Je pense qu'il a dû entendre ta proposition comme… « Reviens dans le monde magique, qu'importe tes précédents sacrifices ».

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Harry. Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça, je parlais juste de sa famille !

\- Je sais Harry, je sais… mais peut-être que lui l'a compris ainsi.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes.

\- Quel idiot je fais… Il va vraiment falloir que l'on ait une discussion lui et moi.

\- Profites-en pour y glisser le fait que tu aimerais bien que votre relation soit plus intime au passage où il risque de ne pas comprendre ton engagement à son encontre.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose comme ça.

Andy eut un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- Vu tes capacités en communication verbale ou non verbale, je te suggère d'utiliser des mots simples et d'être direct. Ça évitera d'autres quiproquos si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il lui tira la langue de manière tout à fait mature.

\- C'est assez expressif pour toi ?

\- Oh Harry, ne me cherche pas, j'ai un entrainement pour les concours de grimaces plus qu'efficace grâce à Teddy.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble, amusés, lorsqu'une silhouette s'approcha. Une jeune femme qui semblait légèrement inquiète.

\- Excusez-moi… vous êtes le père du petit garçon là-bas ?

Aussitôt, Harry se leva pour faire fuser son regard vers Teddy qui, à son soulagement, allait bien. Il continuait à jouer tranquillement avec son nouveau camarade. Mais l'attitude inquiète de la nouvelle venue, qu'on devinait être sa mère, était alarmante. Il posa la main sur sa baguette.

\- Je suis sa grand-mère, intervint Andy qui avait sans mal compris les mêmes informations que lui. Il y a un problème ?

\- Et bien… dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, un peu désarçonnée par l'attitude soudain alerte de ses deux vis-à-vis. Vous êtes étrangers ? Parce que votre petit fils parle de choses étranges avec mon garçon.

Teddy ne ferait jamais ça. Ils lui avaient suffisamment fait la leçon à ce sujet.

\- Mon fils a… il lui a demandé si vous vous — elle pointa Harry du doigt — aviez des amis proches moldus. Je ne connais pas ce mot, mais si c'est une insulte je -.

Tout se passa très vite.

Harry ne mit qu'une seconde à dégainer sa baguette pour se précipiter sur le petit garçon, laissant Andy gérer la jeune maman inquiète.

Il se jeta presque à genoux devant l'enfant, à la grande surprise de Teddy qui devint soudain tout joyeux.

\- Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

\- Teddy, va rejoindre ta grand-mère tout de suite.

Teddy était un petit garçon bien élevé et qui savait en quoi consistait le travail de son parrain. Il l'avait vu revenir blessé, sérieux, triste ou en colère… Il savait quand il ne fallait pas le déranger, car il travaillait. Teddy obéit et courut, lui jetant un regard inquiet derrière lui.

Harry n'avait pas attendu qu'il soit loin de lui pour se saisir des deux poignets du petit garçon d'une main, et l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux de l'autre. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour diagnostiquer sans aucun doute que le petit était sous Imperium.

Harry jura.

Un Imperium sur un enfant était bien plus difficilement détectable… mais les dégâts sur un esprit aussi fragile pouvaient être bien plus importants. L'enfant grimaça et cligna des yeux… le jeteur du sort avait dissipé l'Impardonnable, mais il restait tout de même des traces.

\- Andy, amène le gosse à l'hôpital, vite ! lui cria-t-il en se levant pour jeter lancer un informulé sur sa montre.

Les résidus du sort étaient suffisants pour alimenter un traceur. Le jeteur allait regretter de s'en être pris à un enfant.

Il courut en suivant la direction indiquée, bousculant les passants sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Il était furieux. Contre lui-même et contre le sorcier. Il avait mis en danger son filleul parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde, persuadé que personne n'irait lancer un Impardonnable sur un enfant. Et quel genre de personne pouvait faire ça ?!

Son sang-froid et sa distance professionnelle l'obligèrent bien vite à mettre toutes pensées d'éviscération publique de côté pour se concentrer sur sa cible.

Il dut abandonner les grandes rues bien rapidement. Il n'avait pas sa cape d'Invisibilité sur lui.

Il avait l'impression de courir après le vent en personne, mais il savait qu'il avançait. Sa boussole se précisait, les mouvements étaient plus vifs. Il faillit rater un détour serré dans une ruelle… et manqua de peu de rentrer dans un passant.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise en croisant le regard gris de Drago.

Ses réflexes agirent avant son cerveau. Il le mit en garde avec sa baguette et le jeune homme leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Drago ?!

\- Bon sang, Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry réfléchit très rapidement.

Le lanceur ne pouvait pas être Drago, même si la boussole indiquait sa direction. Il n'eut qu'à légèrement se décaler pour que l'aiguille démontre qu'elle pointait en réalité la ruelle derrière lui. Mais l'aiguille des heures pointait également midi, donc le coupable était très proche de lui. Harry, loin de desserrer sa poigne sur sa baguette changea de cible en lui passant devant, scrutant la ruelle déserte débordante de poubelles renversées.

Le jeteur savait.

Pas un moyen ou un autre, il cherchait à provoquer un affrontement entre eux et il voulait être là. Peut-être avait-il même prévu des témoins ? Visiblement, l'objectif était de compromettre Drago et d'utiliser Harry comme accusateur public…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Drago dans son dos.

\- Chut, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Il tapota très rapidement ses lunettes pour activer un sort aiguisant sa vision, mais sans résultat. Pourtant l'indicateur était formel : le sorcier était ici. Et Drago derrière lui, sans baguette, était une cible facile.

\- Va-t'en, lui lança-t-il. Vite. Va au 12, cache-toi là-bas.

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie ou un piège, c'est de mauvais goût, s'agaça Drago qui ne fit un pas un geste pour lui obéir.

Harry jura haut et fort.

\- Tire-toi !

\- Potter, je te jure que si - qu'est-ce que tu cherches là au juste ? Il n'y a que des insectes et toi ici !

Harry s'apprêtait à vraiment s'énerver lorsque la pique de Drago lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Non… était-ce possible que ?

\- Drago, je ne plaisante pas, va-t'en. Animagus Revelio !

Il n'y crut pas jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce que le sort touche dans un éclair bleu un… foutu scarabée bleu qui se changea dans un atroce grincement en Rita Skeeter.

Derrière lui, il entendit le sursaut de Drago et il le maudit un instant qu'il ne lui ait pas obéi. À la place il se décala jusqu'à faire barrière entre lui et la journaliste.

Celle-ci avait du mal à cacher sa haine et son embarras.

Harry n'eut qu'à faire un geste pour la désarmer de sa baguette d'un informulé et l'attraper sans effort. Il continuait toutefois à la tenir en joue, certain que ce n'était pas son dernier tour de passe-passe.

\- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë et avec une grimace en guise de sourire. Quel heureux… hasard ?

Elle n'arrivait même plus à chercher à le convaincre. Harry prit une seconde pour examiner sa baguette… et révéler en un instant qu'elle avait bien lancé le précédent Imperium et probablement les autres. Il ne s'embarrassa pas à faire du zèle.

\- Rita Skeeter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour utilisation d'un sortilège Impardonnable sur un enfant moldu.

\- Allons allons Harry, le coupa-t-elle nerveusement. Ne nous emballons pas ! Je ne suis qu'une journaliste qui fait son travail… et c'était… pour chercher des informations sur les agissements d'un ancien mangemort !

\- Vous serez escortée dans une salle d'interrogatoire du bureau des Auror en détention provisoire en attendant votre jugement. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et dès à présent tout ce que vous direz est enregistré officiellement par un Auror, poursuivit-il dans son laïus en mettant en évidence sa montre d'agent qui servait en effet aussi à ça.

Aussitôt, le regard de Rita sembla s'éclairer et Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Oh Harry, je suis si contente que tu enregistres ! Écoute-moi donc, j'ai plein de choses à te dire sur Drago Malfoy qui pourrait être très intéressantes ! Je préparais un article sur lui tu sais et - tout ce que j'ai fait été pour informer, le dénoncer ! On fait tous des choses peu glorieuses pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Silence, cingla-t-il. Je vous promets que si le gosse a la moindre séquelle de votre sort, je monterai moi-même à la barre témoigner en votre défaveur.

\- Harry, grinça Rita qui prenait la menace au sérieux, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se justifier. Harry, je te jure que… que ce Mangemort est un criminel dangereux ! Qu'il cherche à te manipuler pour faire revivre le mouvement de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Harry en avait suffisamment entendu. Il sortit ses menottes de sa poche.

\- Ça suffit, taisez-vous et approchez-vous.

Elle fit un pas… puis s'immobilisa.

\- J'ai des preuves ! dit-elle en mettant en évidence son sac et Harry leva encore plus haut sa baguette. Laisse-moi juste prendre mon carnet et -.

\- Non. Touchez à ce sac et je vous jette un sort.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Sa fichue plume à Papotte verte sortit toute seule du sac pour se loger dans sa main.

\- Ah, non, c'est un sort qui fait ça en automatique ! se justifia-t-elle et Harry qui avait déjà bien trop vu cette plume en action s'en doutait.

Mais aussitôt, l'image qui s'imposa à Harry fut celle de la plume flottant à côté d'elle, et non dans sa main.

Trop tard. Il y eut un cri derrière lui et lorsque Harry se tourna, Drago était aux prises avec un moldu sous Imperium, le retenant par le cou, une lame affutée sous sa gorge et déjà du sang coulant sur son col.

Cette plume n'était pas sa plume à Papotte, mais bien une baguette camouflée.

Derrière lui, un autre cri se fit entendre, mais cette fois, c'était celui du moldu au couteau lorsque Drago renversa la situation à son avantage d'une prise d'art martial qui laissa son agresseur sur le carreau, sonné. Drago maitrisait la situation…

Rita jura en voyant ça.

\- Foutu Potter ! cracha-t-elle avec haine. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Heureusement que cette crevure est là pour prendre toute la responsabilité de ta mort prématurée !

Elle lui jeta sort sur sort, que Harry contra sans mal, se rapprochant d'elle pas à pas. Il avait connu beaucoup plus costaud que cette pimbêche à lunettes. Rita comprit aussi très rapidement que face à un Auror surentrainé, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Elle changea de stratégie juste une seconde avant qu'Harry ne la neutralise.

Drago cria en recevant la lame du moldu dans le pied et Rita enchaîna en lui jetant un sort.

Harry plongea en avant.

Prit le sort en pleine poitrine malgré sa barrière.

Bascula en arrière.

\- NON !

Drago envoya balader le moldu d'un coup de pied au visage, ignorant sa blessure pour se précipiter sur la baguette de Harry qui roula à côté de lui, et la lever bien haut.

Il agit sans réfléchir.

Avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait, il lança le sort d'Immobilisation le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, qui frappa si fort Rita à la poitrine qu'elle retomba sur les bennes à ordures avec force avant de basculer en avant, inconsciente.

Harry, sonné, mais encore éveillé, se redressa sur ses coudes pour admirer le travail du jeune homme qui, de son propre aveu, n'avait pas touché une baguette depuis des années.

Le silence revint dans la ruelle, le murmure de Londres leur semblait à des kilomètres.

Il eut un rire inapproprié, mais le soulagement avait pris une seconde le dessus.

\- Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais… bien joué.

Drago sembla soudain se rendre compte de son geste. Il lâcha la baguette comme si elle l'avait brûlé et grimaça en tombant à genoux devant lui, son pied blessé ne le portant plus. Il semblait secoué, à bout de souffle, mais dans l'esprit un peu embrumé d'Harry, sa première pensée fut qu'ainsi décoiffé, même avec du sang sur la gorge, il était vraiment beau en plus d'être courageux.

\- Potter, tu… ça va ? Oh Potter !

Harry clignait des yeux.

\- Harry ?

Sa voix était montée d'une octave lorsque Harry remarqua qu'il saignait lui aussi. Oups. Quoi qu'elle lui ait lancé, les premiers effets rappelèrent à Harry un Sectumsempa sous sa chemise déchirée. Il eut une moue fatiguée.

\- Pas encore…

\- Tu perds trop de sang, constata Drago en retirant son manteau pour couvrir et appuyer sur la plaie. Tu es déjà pâle. Il faut que tu préviennes quelqu'un.

Harry était d'accord, surtout qu'il commençait à se sentir nauséeux. Il n'avait aucune potion sur lui, alors il prit sa baguette pour tapoter ses blessures et faire quelques sorts de premiers secours.

Mais il ne se sentait plus la force de transplaner en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler un collègue Auror ou Drago aurait des ennuis. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Il se saisit de la baguette de Rita et la pointa sur sa montre. D'un sort, il annula tout l'enregistrement officiel. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème pour ça, et le nom de Drago ne serait pas prononcé s'il n'en donnait pas la possibilité à Rita.

Le jeune homme semblait comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Ne te mets pas en faute à cause de moi.

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

\- Je t'en dois encore une belle là… Laisse-moi me racheter s'il te plaît.

Drago eut une sorte de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? lui demanda-t-il soudain en évitant son regard pour rappuyer sur sa poitrine qui imbibait lentement le vêtement de sang. Est-ce qu'avec le temps et la fin de la guerre, tu es devenu ainsi ou… ou bien tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard et j'étais tout simplement trop stupide pour le remarquer ?

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, légèrement floué par sa perte de sang.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Et Drago lui rendit enfin son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas. Harry ? Harry, ouvre les yeux.

Harry n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir clairement. Son instinct de survie prit le dessus. Lorsqu'il commença à voir des étoiles, il chercha un souvenir heureux… mais dans son esprit, s'imposa plutôt… qu'il s'imaginait… embrasser Drago… c'était très réaliste comme pensée… tangible… Il rouvrit les yeux alors que son imagination laissa place à la réalité en déposant derrière elle une agréable brûlure.

Il saisit sa baguette pour lancer son Patronus porteur d'un message à Andy.

Et il s'évanouit.

.

_TADA._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir à tous !

Désolée pour ce temps de latence, quelques semaines trop chargées…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

Parfois en plein milieu de ma journée, je reçois ces petits mails d'un follow ou d'un favorite, comment vous dire que ça me rend toute chose à chaque fois x)

Merci à Pouik d'avoir bêta ce chapitre, pour le plaisir de vos mirettes et le soulagement de mes neurones !

RAR

Lou – C'était court comme action, c'est pas vraiment mon fort… J'ai ramené Rita d'entre les poubelles avec plaisir, c'était un vilain idéal ! Merci pour ta review ~

Babylon – Je crois que tout le monde déteste Rita ! C'était sympa de l'utiliser elle et sa recherche de scandale ^^ Ce chapitre devrait te plaire alors ! Merci pour ta review ~

Guest – Il me fallait quelqu'un de trop curieux, Rita était toute désignée ^^ Merci pour ta review ~

Nanah – Et bien merci beaucoup ! :) Je me contente de tapoter mon clavier de temps à autre, je suis ravie que ça plaise ~ Ce chapitre devrait te plaire… Merci pour ta gentillesse !

Kacchan – Coucou, écoute j'aime bien écrire, le reste je ne maîtrise pas vraiment… contente que ça plaise ~ j'espère rester cohérente sur la suite des chapitres. Merci pour ta review ^^

Ratonlaveur5 – Bonjour ! Je fais vraiment au mieux, quant à savoir si c'est cohérent ou crédible, je ne sais vraiment pas, mais si ça plait, j'en suis ravie ! Et je ne suis pas désolée pour ce cliffhanger ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ^^ Merci pour ta review ~

.

Chapitre 14

.

Une bonne odeur de tarte aux pommes lui chatouillait le nez. C'était doux et sucré, avec une pointe d'acidité tout en nuance de cannelle et cassonade. Il la connaissait par cœur cette odeur, c'était celle de la tarte aux pommes d'Andromeda.

Elle devait être aux fourneaux… quelle heure était-il ? Il devait se lever et l'aider.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre, qu'il essaya de se redresser, il en fut incapable : Teddy s'était lové contre lui et dormait à poings fermés, abandonné dans son étreinte.

Il sourit malgré lui, écartant du visage du petit garçon une mèche de cheveux d'un blond familier.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation d'oublier un détail important ?

Il cligna des yeux, regrettant ses lunettes qui ne devaient pas être loin. Mais en tournant la tête, son regard flou tomba sur Drago.

Drago, assis dans un fauteuil en velours, lisant un livre à la lumière du jour qui passait par la fenêtre. Respirant paisiblement, les rayons du soleil embrassant ses joues pâles et embrasant ses cheveux blonds, les épaules basses, le visage serein, sans aucune tension.

La première pensée de Harry fut que cet homme qui se tenait là était le jeune homme le plus magnifiquement complexe, contradictoire, et cynique qu'il connaissait. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait cette personne mure, droite et fière, dont le masque s'était scindé en sa présence. Non, à cause de lui.

Il était ce gamin arrogant et insupportable qui avait mué pour devenir un homme bon et bien plus sage.

Il voulait tellement l'aider à chasser ses démons, s'il pouvait le guérir de tout ce qui continuait à être un poids pour lui… S'il pouvait effacer les dommages qu'il avait faits en reprenant ce contact…

Il était…

Il était dans sa chambre.

Avec Teddy.

La brume qui monopolisait ses pensées se dissipa pour laisser l'évidence irradier dans son esprit : Drago était dans sa chambre avec Teddy.

Il eut une inspiration plus profonde que les précédentes qui alerta Drago, levant enfin le nez de son livre pour poser un regard surpris vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent malgré la vue brouillée d'Harry.

\- Potter.

Harry était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé, c'était un soupir de soulagement. Il eut un sourire incontrôlé qu'il troqua bien vite pour une grimace de souffrance. En cherchant à se redresser, il avait réveillé la douleur de sa poitrine.

Et Teddy.

Le petit garçon émergea de son sommeil en se frottant les yeux. Puis lorsqu'il remarqua que son parrain était réveillé et lui souriait, il eut un cri et se jeta à son cou.

\- Harry !

\- Ouaille ! piailla Harry lorsqu'il heurta sa poitrine avec la force de l'amour. Teddy-Teddy-Teddy je t'aime, mais tu me fais mal !

Aussitôt, son filleul se recula. Harry s'assit en retenant toutes sortes de grimaces explicites et saisit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il put alors admirer le regard pétillant et l'immense sourire du petit garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Salut mon grand.

Soulagé, Teddy rit et s'accrocha à son cou en faisant très attention à sa poitrine. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec la sensation que ce n'était toujours pas la dernière fois qu'il filait une frousse mémorable à son filleul.

\- Désolé, j'ai encore fait des folies, hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré ! affirma Teddy, fier de lui en bombant le torse. Le médicomage a dit que tu irais bien alors je n'ai pas pleuré.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon grand, assura Harry en lui ébouriffant derechef sa tignasse devenue rouge sous l'émotion. Ta grand-mère est en bas ? Je sens sa tarte aux pommes.

Il hocha vivement la tête.

\- Je vais lui dire que tu es réveillé ! Elle était tout inquiète !

Et il sauta du lit pour ouvrir la porte à la volée et dévaler les escaliers.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Harry savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps seul avec son invité qui était resté silencieux, jusque-là, alors il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi.

Harry prit la réplique en plein cœur. Il s'apprêtait à renouveler ses excuses lorsque Drago leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Je plaisante. Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien. Tu ne l'as pas cherché, cette situation, et tu m'as certainement sauvé la vie à nouveau. Ou du moins ma tranquillité, ça c'est sûr.

Harry respira mieux, mais l'aiguille dans sa poitrine avait du mal à partir.

\- Bon sang, Potter ! Ressaisis-toi et range ce regard de chien battu, tu veux ? Tout va bien. Je ne serais pas là sinon.

La remarque fit relativiser Harry. En effet, il était là… Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête quand je disais que ta tante et ton neveu seraient heureux de te rencontrer.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel derechef.

\- Je me doute. Moi non plus à vrai dire. Mais si tu commences à me donner un discours larmoyant, je te jure que je te renvoie dans le coma à coup de pied.

Harry eut enfin un sourire timide, soulagé par l'attitude tranquille de Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en retirant son t-shirt pour examiner sa poitrine douloureuse.

Elle était couverte de bandages qu'il ôta également pour faire apparaitre de longues lignes rougeâtres qui étaient un peu enflées. C'était donc ça qui lui faisait si mal. Il les effleura du bout du doigt, étonné que quelque chose d'aussi fin puisse être si sensible. Il leva les yeux, n'entendant pas Drago répondre, et le surprit en train d'observer lui aussi ses blessures en pinçant les lèvres, le regard indéchiffrable.

\- Drago ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, détournant lentement les yeux pour reprendre de sa voix trainante.

\- Tu as réussi un Patronus alors que j'étais persuadé que tu étais déjà inconscient. Et heureusement parce que j'aurais été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais certain que tout le Ministère allait débarquer.

\- Je n'allais pas appeler le Ministère alors que tu étais là ! répondit Harry en le coupant sans s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu arriver Andromeda et Teddy deux minutes plus tard. C'est elle qui les a prévenus le Ministère après m'avoir remplacé à compresser la blessure. Elle m'a envoyé au 12 pendant qu'on te prenait en charge, toi et Skeeter.

Harry grinça des dents en repassant son t-shirt.

\- Et Rita ?

\- Hum… toujours inconsciente.

Il détourna le regard, mutique. Harry réalisa alors un autre détail.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander quel sort tu as jeté…

\- Je t'en remercie.

\- … mais ma baguette…

Il essayait de forcer sa mémoire pour revoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé… Il eut un sourire en comprenant soudain ce qui avait attiré son attention : Drago avait réussi parfaitement son sort. Sa baguette ne l'avait pas rejeté.

Quand bien même il était impossible de savoir exactement comment fonctionnait cette petite merveille qui l'avait déjà sauvé d'un mauvais pas ou deux, il était assez satisfait de constater qu'elle avait accepté Drago.

Même si…

\- Je fais un pitoyable Auror, ricana Harry en enfilant son t-shirt. Je me fais avoir par une journaliste et un moldu sous Imperium, et c'est toi qui me sauves.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas. Alors Harry se permit de parler sans réserve.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu besoin d'utiliser la magie.

\- Pas moi, affirma Drago à sa grande surprise avec un entrain retrouvé. Ça m'a rappelé toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté le monde magique en premier lieu. Cela dit, j'espère également que c'était pour la dernière fois. Un mal pour un bien, dirons-nous.

Il secoua la tête, refermant le sujet sur un air entendu. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire ou faire à ce sujet : utiliser la magie n'était plus possible dans sa nouvelle vie, et il s'en contentait très bien.

\- Enfin bref, reprit Drago en se raclant la gorge. L'enfant sous Imperium va bien et n'aura pas de séquelles. Tu es resté un moment à Sainte Mangouste, mais Andromeda t'a fait rapatrier au 12 pour éviter les curieux puisque tu n'étais plus en danger et que tu n'allais pas tarder à reprendre connaissance. Tes blessures étaient profondes, mais il parait que tu as eu les bons premiers réflexes et que ce qui reste disparaitra très vite et sans cicatrices.

\- Et bien j'ai hâte, soupira Harry. Il va falloir que je dise deux mots à ma chef…

\- Elle aussi est passée quand tu étais encore à Sainte Mangouste apparemment, continua Drago. J'ai ouï dire qu'elle t'a crié dessus si fort que tout l'hôpital l'a entendu. Et qu'elle avait débauché Weasley pour te remplacer le temps que tu te remettes. Lui non plus n'était pas ravi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, insensible aux revendications à son encontre. À la place, il s'étira doucement pour tester ses limites, puis voyant qu'il pouvait bouger sans soucis il se redressa pour s'assoir au bord du lit sous le regard inquiet de Drago.

\- Tu ne devrais pas attendre l'avis d'un médicomage ?

\- Si je les écoutais à chaque fois que je me retrouve blessé, je ne travaillerais déjà plus depuis longtemps. Ça va aller, c'est rien du tout.

En revanche, il se demandait ce que faisait Andy, pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà montée… puis il réalisa que c'était surement pour leur laisser un peu de temps seul à seul. Elle lui offrait une bonne occasion de s'excuser pour leur précédente conversation houleuse. Il se fit un plaisir de la saisir sans attendre et sans fioriture.

\- Drago je…

\- Si c'est pour me dire que notre dispute était basée sur un malentendu, que tu es désolé et tout ça, ne te donne pas cette peine, le coupa-t-il. Tu ne pensais qu'à bien faire et j'ai surréagi. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris, puis la referma sans un son. À la place, il eut un soupir de soulagement et lui sourit.

\- Je t'interdis de t'excuser, le coupa à nouveau Drago.

\- J'allais te demander si vous aviez eu le temps de discuter, Andy, Teddy et toi.

Cette fois, Drago semblait déjà plus à l'aise. Il croisa les jambes, les épaules basses.

\- Ce gamin est incroyable. Et Andromeda… a été d'une grande patience avec moi.

Il reprit sa respiration pour enchainer… mais changea d'avis en secouant la tête dans un sourire. À la place, son regard tomba à nouveau sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu t'es jeté devant moi, tu es complètement dément.

Il y avait une certaine tension dans sa voix qui fit frissonner Harry.

\- Hey…

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de jouer au héros comme ça, j'ai eu vraiment peur.

\- Je ne joue pas au héros, je suis un Auror, protesta Harry.

Drago eut un demi-sourire et détourna rapidement les yeux pour les poser innocemment sur le livre qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Tu… étais conscient donc.

La remarque intrigua Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Conscient ?

\- Lorsque tu as lancé ton Patronus.

Drago semblait à l'écoute de chacune de ses réactions, comme inquiet. Sauf que Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin, il savait à quoi il avait pensé pour le lancer… mais ça, il était hors de question d'en parler.

\- J'étais déjà bien assommé, avoua-t-il tout de même sans voir où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi, j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, il continuait à le fixer avec trop de sérieux, au point que Harry se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de bizarre ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

S'il apprenait qu'il avait avoué ce qu'il avait dans le cœur à la personne concernée alors qu'il délirait à moitié, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- … non.

Harry se persuada de le croire. Drago lui parlerait s'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il devait vraiment savoir.

À la place, il s'assit bien droit et fit un premier essai pour se lever.

Mauvaise idée. Il était resté allongé plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et malgré toutes les précautions prises, il sentit un léger vertige l'envahir. Face à lui, Drago s'était levé d'un bond pour tendre la main et, en attrapant son épaule, le stabiliser.

\- J'en étais sûr, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant encore pour l'aider à équilibrer son poids. Tu joues à merveille les martyrs Potter, tu ne devrais pas te complaire dans ton propre cliché.

Le ton moqueur, la pique… Le sourire en coin. Harry se sentait à nouveau fébrile, mais pour bien d'autres raisons. Merlin, il était un cas désespéré. La douleur à sa poitrine ? En une seconde, elle devint presque une fierté. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, il avait beau le savoir… Il s'en amusa une seconde.

\- Et ça te fait rire ?

\- Si tu es d'assez bonne humeur pour me reprocher mon existence, c'est que tu vas bien.

Il ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire. Drago le maintenait toujours, une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Elle était assurée, présente.

Il renifla avec amusement.

\- Et donc, tu comptais aller quelque part à la base ? Si je te dérange, je peux aussi te laisser ramper, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de jouer les victimes sur ton temps libre.

\- Il faut que je boive et que je prenne une douche.

\- Et que tu te laves les dents. Je dis ça comme ça.

Mais il l'aida à clopiner jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante et le soutint pour s'assoir sur la faïence de la baignoire avant de se poster devant lui, bras croisés et menton haut.

\- Est-ce que je peux te laisser cinq minutes, le temps de te remonter un verre d'eau et rassurer Andromeda ou je vais te retrouver sur le carreau ?

\- Vas-y, je devrais m'en sortir.

Drago leva haut un sourcil moqueur, mais sortit de la pièce de sa démarche assurée. Pas un instant, il ne s'était départi de son sourire. Harry non plus.

Une douche plus tard et il se sentait à nouveau frais et dispo. Il attachait ses cheveux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait bien meilleure mine que quelques jours plus tôt. Il était reposé, sans traces de fatigue et bien moins pâle. Sa sieste forcée avait été plus bénéfique qu'autre chose.

On toqua à la porte de la salle d'eau.

\- Toujours vivant Potter ou il faut que j'appelle un médecin ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec un verre d'eau très frais qu'il descendit d'une traite.

\- Prêt à jouer les martyrs à nouveau.

\- Je te saurais gré de t'en abstenir.

Harry le suivit, descendant les escaliers en silence, appréciant simplement le naturel retrouvé et la coordination de leurs mouvements.

\- Andy a fait du café aussi, lui signala simplement Drago, devant la cuisine. Et elle a préparé un pudding au thé vert pour ce soir.

Harry décela dans sa voix qu'il était… touché de ces attentions. Il devait aimer ce dessert, il nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

\- C'est plutôt rare qu'elle en cuisine… dit-il sans la moindre subtilité, moqueur.

\- Elle est gentille, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Je sens que tu es privilégié, maugréa faussement Harry. C'est une vraie mégère lorsqu'elle le veut !

\- Je t'ai entendu sale gosse ! intervint la voix étouffée d'Andy avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, poings sur les hanches et Teddy accroché à sa jambe.

Harry lui offrit un sourire innocent. Tous deux entrèrent dans la cuisine où elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir réveillé.

\- Tu nous as encore fait une de ces frayeurs… soupira Andy en passant une main dans sa tignasse et prenant son visage en coupe pour embrasser son front avec cette attitude maternelle qu'elle réservait aux grandes occasions ou aux grandes frayeurs.

\- Désolé Andy. Tu sais bien que les ennuis me cherchent toujours et refusent de me laisser tranquille.

\- J'ai remarqué. Bon, j'ai fait une tarte aux pommes. Et si nous allions la manger pour fêter ça ? Teddy, sors les assiettes et les verres. Drago, pourrais-tu sortir la tarte du four avant qu'elle ne brûle ?

\- Bien sûr Andromeda.

Il s'avança d'un mouvement tranquille, parfaitement à l'aise face à sa tante, accompagné par Teddy qui lui racontait une histoire drôle et qu'il écoutait avec attention.

Impressionné par leur évidente complicité, Harry se tourna vers Andy.

\- J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ? murmura-t-il. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- Tu connais Teddy, s'amusa-t-elle sur le même ton. Il l'a adopté en un rien de temps. C'est Drago qui a eu le plus de mal à s'ouvrir. Mais c'est un bon garçon dans le fond. Je vois ce qui te plait tant en lui.

Des rires leur parvinrent. Drago riait à une grimace de Teddy. Drago riait. Il dut l'admirer un instant de trop, car Andy eut un souffle discret, mais amusé. Et attendri.

\- Oh Harry…

\- Ne dit rien, je sais de quoi j'ai l'air.

Elle se contenta d'embrasser tendrement sa joue avant de rejoindre le reste de sa petite famille, guillerette.

Andy découpa une tarte aux pommes dont les effluves lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche, Teddy fit une démonstration de ses capacités à Drago et ce dernier, félicita son neveu en passant une main dans la réplique exacte de ses cheveux.

\- Dis, tu comptes nous rejoindre à un moment donné ou tu vas manger debout ?

Harry mit encore quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était resté planté dans l'entrée un instant de trop. Mais surtout, il avisa que sur cette immense table… la place à côté de Drago était vide et sa posture était ouverte.

Comment refuser ?

Il s'y glissa, se laissa servir et silencieusement…

Harry lui sourit.

Drago lui répondit de même.

Et la tarte était délicieuse.

* * *

_._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Une seule scène cette fois, qui m'a quand même pris plus de temps que prévu, je m'excuse pour le délai !_

_Bonne semaine à tous et prenez soin de vous !_


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir à tous !

A nouveau désolée pour ce temps de latence, une petite baisse d'énergie… pourtant j'arrive petit à petit au bout de cette histoire, je vais la terminer de toutes mes forces !

… mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de transcendant hein, ça reste un petit truc écris pour me détendre !

J'imagine que certains d'entre vous retournent à leur quotidien et tout, mais j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps à cause du taff (vacances ? C'est quoi, ça se mange ?) et ont donc autre chose à faire que de lire mes inepties. Ça tombe bien, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment, désolée donc pour ces temps de production rallongés.

Je reviens donc à mon rythme d'écriture habituel : je sais pas. Voilà voilà.

Bonne rentrée à vous !

.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

RAR

Patati patata – De rien, c'est un plaisir, crois-moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour tout t'avouer… Merci pour ta review !

Lou – Un plaisir, c'était fun à écrire ! Merci pour ta review ~

Babylon – Ah, tu soulèves un point auquel je n'avais pas pensé… je pense que pour cette histoire, il est resté un cerf, mais c'est en effet légitime de se poser la question ! Merci pour ta review ~

Filante - Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

Ayauasca - Woups ! Et merci ^^ A bientôt ~

.

Merci à pouik qui aura essayé de faire de ce chapitre quelque chose de plus lisible malgré mes difficultés, merci pour ton précieux temps et ton aide !

.

Chapitre 15

.

Finalement, Ron ne lui en voulut même pas d'avoir dû le remplacer au pied levé alors qu'il venait juste de quitter le service. Hermione non plus, puisqu'elle respirait enfin de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée. Sa chef lui fit même un sourire lorsqu'il revint prendre ses fonctions une semaine plus tard.

L'enquête était officiellement terminée, Rita s'était réveillée, mais face à Harry, n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de Drago de tout le procès. Aujourd'hui en prison, la vie simple et calme d'Auror avait repris.

Harry respirait mieux.

Et surtout, il se libérait à nouveau du temps pour passer beaucoup trop de temps à la boutique de Drago et Benedict.

Oh, son complet était terminé.

Puis ce fut son manteau.

Puis il commanda deux chemises.

Et enfin, il abandonna les excuses et continua à venir à l'improviste sans raison aucune, autre le simple plaisir d'être là-bas.

Benedict en était ravi ! Il ne cessait de répéter combien la présence chaleureuse et souriante d'Harry égayait l'atelier. Tous deux s'entendaient très bien, au grand dam de Drago.

\- Vous me le dites si je vous gêne, marmonna-t-il en fermant la porte de la boutique, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, bien après minuit.

Harry rit de bon cœur à la remarque sans réelle animosité de Drago. Rentrer ensemble aussi était redevenu une habitude, comme un accord tacite.

Mi-juin.

La température était désormais plus qu'acceptable même tard le soir. Un coup de vent glacé n'était jamais loin, mais plus besoin de se calfeutrer dans des masses de manteaux et d'écharpes. Harry appréciait d'ailleurs la diversité de chemises de Drago, jour après jour. Le talent du couturier était impressionnant.

\- Harry !

Il sursauta lorsqu'il fut hélé par une voix familière. Il se tourna rapidement, mais Drago, à côté de lui, se figea d'horreur. Luna s'avançait vers eux d'un pas léger et son sourire le plus paisible sur les lèvres.

\- Je savais que tu serais là.

Comment Luna pouvait savoir ça ? Il préférait continuer à l'ignorer.

\- Salut Luna, lui répondit-il une fois qu'elle fut à leur hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

\- Je te cherchais. Bonsoir Drago.

Drago était immobile. Figé pour être plus exact. Harry n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre pourquoi et presque comme par réflexe, il fut tenté de se positionner devant lui, protecteur. Mais Drago répondit.

\- Bonsoir Luna.

Sa voix était… ferme, mais le ton ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Culpabilité. Il pouvait la sentir jusque dans sa peau.

\- Tu me cherchais pour ? demanda Harry dans l'espoir d'alléger la situation.

\- Boire un verre. Un ami au Japon m'a envoyé un hibou, il vient de tomber sur un spécimen étrange de Kitsune, il m'a invité à l'observer avec lui. Je pars ce soir.

\- Oh…

Harry était à la fois heureux pour son amie et un peu triste. Ses départs et retours étaient toujours imprédictibles, il pouvait ne plus la voir pendant des semaines. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

\- C'est ma tournée, tu te joins à nous ?

Il lui adressa un regard hésitant.

\- Tu voudrais réellement que je me joigne à vous, Luna Lovegood ?

Celle-ci se contenta de lui répondre par son sourire éthéré.

\- Bien sûr.

Harry vit la tension dans les épaules du jeune homme fondre comme neige au soleil. Luna savait faire ce genre de miracle. Il sourit.

S'ils avaient besoin de parler, il trouverait bien le temps de s'éclipser dans la soirée pour les laisser s'expliquer.

\- Notre bar habituel ? demanda Luna.

\- On devrait éviter, réfléchit Harry à haute-voix. Si Dean et Seamus sont d'humeur à boire un verre, on risquerait de les croiser.

Et il ne voulait pas imposer cette situation à Drago. Luna le comprit bien vite et leur sourit.

\- Alors… le bar à cocktail ? Celui où l'on a fêté ta rupture avec… Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

\- Continue de l'oublier, c'est une bonne idée, marmonna Harry sans animosité mais un peu sombre. Mais oui, allons-y.

Il prit les devants en ignorant royalement le regard de Drago. Il l'ignora tout autant lorsqu'il tourna son air interrogateur vers Luna qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à avouer devant _lui_ comment la soirée s'était terminé.

Le bar en question était bien caché. Il fallait connaitre l'adresse pour le trouver et on pouvait compter sur Luna pour ce genre de petite découverte insolite. Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par un homme qui les reconnus sans mal.

\- Salut vous deux. Vous venez danser ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez patron, assura Harry qui s'enkystait dans le déni de ses divagations alcoolisées post-rupture. On vient juste boire un verre.

Pas dupe, le patron sourit. Luna le salua à son tour, lui présentant Drago comme « un ami ». Mal à l'aise, il osait à peine bouger, mais le patron le tranquillisa rapidement.

\- Tout le monde est le bienvenu ici.

Tout le monde, ce soir-là, se résumait à peu de monde, que des petits groupes comme eux autour d'un verre à discuter joyeusement sur le fond musical discret. Une fois débarrassé de leur veste, Drago finit enfin par se détendre. Il laissa Luna choisir les boissons, sirotant son verre en l'écoutant raconter une autre de ses anecdotes de voyages.

Finalement, il se prit au jeu. Il lui raconta une de ses propres anecdotes de travail, souriant devant son auditoire, plié de rire lorsqu'il mimait ses clients les plus étranges ou exaspérants. Travailler dans le luxe était plus amusant que prévu.

Plus il parlait, plus Luna lui posait des questions sur son quotidien. Elle lui affirma être curieuse, elle qui n'était pas sédentaire et qui passait ses journées entre une tente et un cheval lorsqu'elle parcourait la Mongolie. Et ses retours à Londres restaient sans le moindre planning. Le quotidien du matin, café douche, elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se lever à une heure du matin pour regarder les étoiles, prenait du thé froid en plein hiver et sa cuisine était aléatoire…

Alors les journées rythmées de ses amis, entre Harry et ses missions et Neville et ses élèves, ça l'intrigué toujours. Ils se mirent à parler couture, Luna fabriquant elle-même ses vêtements, et Harry les perdus définitivement.

Loin de lui déplaire. Drago était tellement absorbé dans leur conversation qu'Harry pus admirer son profil de tout son saoul sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il adorait l'énergie qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il parlait de son travail, son regard pétillant, son menton fier.

Il était beau.

Mais c'était surement la dernière chose dans son esprit à cet instant. Il retint un soupire d'exaspération envers son propre esprit complètement irrécupérable et se leva, désignant vaguement les toilettes. Mais lorsqu'il revient, il s'approcha du patron qui lui sourit avec un air amusé.

\- Ça fait longtemps vous deux ?

\- Il n'y a pas de « nous deux », patron, soupira Harry.

\- Pas encore… Tu reprends quelque chose ? Sex on the Beach ?

Harry se sentit rougir au plus grand amusement du barman.

\- Snakebite. Trois.

Il regretta sa commande à l'instant où il comprit que le patron continuait de se moquer de lui.

\- Oh silence.

Il lui fila le plateau en continuant à rire. Harry l'ignora et revint à la table. Drago… Drago avait un drôle d'air. Il… détourna le regard en le voyant arriver. Harry se tourna vers Luna, interrogateur. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais son sourire en disait long.

Ils avaient eu le temps de parler, et à en juger par leur attitude.

Jouant les ignorant, il se rassit pour leur donner leurs boissons. Ce fut au tour de Luna de s'éclipser. Et Drago toujours aussi droit, la regarda s'éloigner.

\- Ils sont tous comme ça tes amis ?

\- Etranges, adorables et heureux d'être en vie ? Oui. Quoi qu'il ne faut pas énerver Hannah, elle mord.

\- Je voulais dire… si…

Il chercha le mot quelques secondes.

\- Indulgeant ?

\- Ils ne sont pas indulgeant. Ils sont juste en paix. Avec eux-mêmes et avec le reste du monde. Et Luna bien plus que n'importe qui.

Il acquiesça en silence, troublé. Harry le laissa réfléchir. Et lorsque Luna revient, le sourire qu'il lui adressa était un des plus paisible que Harry lui avait vu.

Finalement, ils finirent tous les trois la nuit au 12, s'endormant avec la voix douce de Luna qui leur racontait les merveilles qu'elle avait pu croiser.

.

C'était si facile.

Si… paisible.

Harry songeait régulièrement en se réveillant matin après matin qu'il pouvait continuer à vivre ainsi toute sa vie.

Ce n'était pas un style de vie qui lui déplaisait. La routine lui faisait du bien. Ses amis, sa famille et Drago.

Harry se refusait à songer à lui autrement que comme « Drago ».

Il passait à la boutique lorsqu'il pouvait, deux à trois fois par semaine selon son emploi du temps, mais il raccompagnait toujours Drago jusque chez lui dans ces cas-là.

La température était de plus en plus clémente et ce soir-là, la bruine ne les gênait pas.

\- Tu viendrais à Stonehenge avec nous ? lança soudain Harry.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit quelques pas avant de remarquer que Drago s'était figé. Mais pas tellement de surprise, et pas non plus de colère.

\- Drago ?

Ce dernier eut un soupir, passa une main dans sa nuque et secoua la tête.

\- Tu es impayable Potter.

\- Ah bon ?

Il jouait les idiots pour se donner une contenance, n'osant pas tout de suite répondre de peur de mettre à nouveau son ami en colère. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de reprendre sa marche, le dépassant même avant qu'Harry ne le rattrape.

\- J'adorerai vous accompagner à Stonehenge, Teddy, Tante Andromeda et toi. Mais c'est un lieu avec un peu trop de sorciers. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de la mauvaise publicité.

Harry grimaça et acquiesça. Il s'était si rapidement fait à la présence quasi permanente de Drago qu'il en avait oublié les principes du jeune homme.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Tu tiens à ta tranquillité. Je trouverai autre chose.

\- Prends-moi juste un souvenir, le taquina Drago et Harry rit en retour.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement de Drago. Le temps passait un peu rapidement. Mais alors que Harry s'apprêtait à le saluer pour rentrer à son tour chez lui, il fut retenu par un raclement de gorge.

\- Benedict m'a offert une bonne bouteille de vin français. C'est trop pour moi et Andromeda n'aime pas le vin blanc. Tu en prendrais un verre ?

Harry dut se forcer à fermer la bouche pour ne pas gober un moustique, et légèrement anémique tout à coup, ne put refuser. Le voilà qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'appartement de Drago sans même avoir eu le temps de réaliser.

Drago passait de plus en plus de temps au 12, mais lui-même n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez lui.

Cette perspective le laissa un peu fébrile.

Drago ouvrit la lourde porte de l'immeuble sur un couloir lugubre, monta les cinq étages sans ascenseur et déverrouilla son appartement.

Harry respirait presque précautionneusement, intimidé. Même plongé dans l'obscurité, l'espace semblait bien vide et d'immenses fenêtres sans rideau leur faisaient face.

\- Fais comme chez toi, marmonna Drago en allumant la lumière sans le regarder et retirant ses chaussures.

Harry fit de même, silencieux pour observer les lieux.

Ce n'était pas très grand… Juste une cuisine ouverte sur un living-room et deux portes, sans doute une chambre et une salle de bain. Le minimum vital et des murs blancs.

C'était très éloigné des souvenirs qu'il avait du manoir Malefoy et de l'idée de l'appréciation du luxe qu'avait Malefoy. Harry priait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une espèce de punition, d'autoflagellation. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose et la chose la plus impressionnante était l'étagère qui prenait deux murs entiers, recouverte de livres de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

Il y avait quelques cadres photo çà et là, mais respectant la vie privée de Drago, Harry n'y jeta pas un regard pour s'assoir au bar de la cuisine alors que son hôte sortait deux verres à pied et la fameuse bouteille de vin, s'installant à côté de lui.

Le silence n'était pas encore tout à fait gênant, pas vraiment naturel non plus… Harry n'était pas vraiment doué pour faire la conversation. Dans ses souvenirs, Drago non plus. Mais ils n'allaient pas rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la nuit.

Il se fit un devoir de gouter le vin comme s'il était un expert, priant que ses souvenirs de dégustation en compagnie de Luna et Dean ne soient pas trop embrumés pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Il sourit en faisant claquer sa langue avec plaisir.

\- C'est délicieux !

\- C'est vrai, constata Drago à son tour en faisant tourbillonner le vin dans son verre. Benedict a le don de trouver des petites choses incroyables comme ça. Il me gâte beaucoup.

Harry avait bien remarqué le comportement plus paternel que patronal de l'homme envers Drago. Il ne connaissait pas leur histoire, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes était profonde et bien ancrée.

Soudain, Harry hésita. Et si l'invitation soudaine de Drago venait d'un besoin de parler alors que son patron n'était pas là ?

\- Tu as autre chose à me demander ? dit-il un peu à brûle-pourpoint.

Drago fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire, se reprit Harry qui réalisa un peu tard la brusquerie inutile de sa question. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Tu m'invites à boire un verre chez toi alors-.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que j'essayais d'obtenir autre chose de ta part ?

Ce n'était pas du tout la manière dont il y avait pensé, mais Harry réalisa très vite que c'était sans aucun doute comme cela qu'il l'avait laissé transparaitre. Et Drago semblait… non pas furieux. Pas en colère comme il s'y était attendu. Juste… déçu. Incroyablement déçu.

\- Je ne peux pas t'inviter à prendre un verre tout simplement ? dit-il d'une voix neutre tranchant avec son regard peiné qu'il cachait difficilement. Est-ce que je dois vraiment avoir une raison pour ça ?

\- Non, Drago…

Trop tard, il avait brisé le charme. Harry se traita d'idiot. Il aurait pu se donner des gifles si le plus important n'était pas d'essayer de rattraper la situation désastreuse qu'il avait installée.

\- Je suis un idiot Drago, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules sans le regarder, vidant son verre cul sec.

C'était nul, Harry se sentait mal. Il se secoua et tenta de renverser la situation.

\- Est-ce que je peux, moi, te demander quelque chose ?

La question eut au moins le don d'intéresser le jeune homme. Il croisa son regard gris dans le sien.

\- Quoi donc Potter ?

Harry manqua de lui demander de l'appeler par son prénom, mais s'en tint à son idée première.

\- Tu sais que je suis nul en relation humaine, marmonna Harry en passant une main dans sa tignasse, soutenant avec difficulté le regard lourd de Drago. Mais réponds-moi franchement s'il te plait… Est-ce que… je…

Comment le formuler ? À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il disait une bêtise qui aggravait le malentendu. Il devait bien choisir ses mots.

\- Tu… accepterais…

Ne pas bafouiller. Ne pas se tromper. Le choix des mots, la construction de la phrase…

\- Enfin, si…

Mais pour quoi faire ? Mais comment faire ?

\- Tu sais nous… nous pourrions…

Comment lui dire ?

Comment l'exprimer ?

Comment…

Il n'eut pas besoin de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses mots et dans le regard gris de Drago, car celui-ci ferma les yeux.

Et se pencha pour prendre sa joue en coupe d'une main.

Et l'embrasser.

Drago l'embrassait.

Doucement.

Légèrement.

Une caresse.

Une odeur d'alcool et le goût acidulé du vin sur les lèvres.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Pouvait-on brûler d'amour ?

Car Harry fut persuadé pendant une seconde d'avoir senti sa poitrine s'embraser.

Il ferma les yeux.

Ressentit.

Inspira tous les effluves avec délice.

Son centre de gravité avait changé, le laissant légèrement anémié.

Les lèvres de Drago se mouvant avec les siennes.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il ne pouvait que rêver.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, laissant une trace brulante en souvenir.

Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, le cœur battant jusque dans ses lèvres, se remémorant encore le contact céleste. Il entendit un souffle amusé.

\- Je ne te trouve pas si nul.

La voix était taquine, mais paisible.

Harry se persuada d'ouvrir les yeux.

Drago le regardait avec un brin d'amusement, un sourire délicat sur les lèvres, les pommettes légèrement colorées.

Drago l'avait embrassé.

Ce n'était pas possible, si ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir. À parler. À faire le moindre geste. Trop effrayé de briser ce rêve.

Mais Drago lui prit la main qu'il avait tendue sans s'en rendre compte, tout en le fixant avec une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

\- Nous pourrions Harry, nous pourrions…

La décharge qui secoua Harry le fit se lever d'un bon pour se jeter sur Drago. L'enserrant dans une étreinte impulsive, puissante. Harry inspira le parfum de Drago, ressentant avec plus de sensibilité que jamais le souffle court du jeune homme sur sa nuque.

Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, mais il ne rêvait que d'une chose, bien plus parlante.

Il ne s'écarta que pour mieux se rapprocher. Il se redressa, plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago. Il n'y vit que le reflet de ses propres sentiments.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa.

Et les bras de Drago dans son dos, le serrant aussi fort que lui, eurent raison de ses nerfs.

Il rit dans leur baiser. Il rit malgré lui, malgré eux. Tout simplement… heureux. Que cet instant dure toujours. Que jamais, le matin n'arrive. Que le monde s'arrête de tourner.

Mais c'était peut-être encore mieux si le rêve s'ancrait dans la réalité, en acceptant de se séparer à nouveau pour échanger leur souffle, front contre front.

\- Si tu essaies de dire quoi que ce soit maintenant, chuchota Drago, je te jure que je te mets dehors à coups de pied.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

\- Au fait, souligna soudain Drago de sa voix la plus trainante. C'est la deuxième fois que nous nous embrassons.

Harry sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu- Quoi ?

Drago rit tout bas.

\- J'étais certain que tu étais déjà inconscient avant de lancer ton Patronus, je me suis rapproché pour voir si tu respirais bien… Tu n'étais pas si inconscient que ça.

Harry se sentit s'enflammer. Mortifié, il prit son visage dans ses mains pour tenter de se calmer, sans grand succès.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… je n'ai rien dit d'étrange ?

\- C'est ça, ta première question ? ricana Drago en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, révélant ses rougeurs. Tu n'as pas dit un mot. Mais il faut dire que tu étais trop occupé pour ça. C'est d'ailleurs un peu dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes pas…

Harry allait mourir de honte.

Drago le sentit, s'écarta pour se saisir de la bouteille de vin et de leur verre, les posant sur la table basse avant de devoir aller chercher Harry qui n'avait pas bougé pour l'installer à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Tu es dingue, réalisa soudain Harry.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as embrassé !

Drago leva haut un sourcil. Mais Harry devinait un rougissement.

\- Il me semble que ça ne t'a pas déplu, au contraire.

\- J'en rêvais.

La vérité, brute et sans forme. Drago accusa le coup. Sourit. Un sourire… malicieux.

\- Tu as changé Potter.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Malefoy.

Drago se rapprocha.

\- Tu serais surpris de savoir de quoi je rêve…

La lueur dans son regard perle décrocha le cœur d'Harry.

\- Montre-moi…

* * *

_._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Une seule scène cette fois, qui m'a quand même pris plus de temps que prévu, je m'excuse pour le délai ! C'était court… mais la suite arrivera. Je suis loin d'en être satisfaite mais je n'ai pas réussit à faire mieux, ce sont des choses qui arrive. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais l'illumination de ce qu'il manque à la fin de cette scène pour être meilleure, mais ce n'était donc pas aujourd'hui. Les aléas du directs !_

_Bon week-end à tous et prenez soin de vous !_


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut à tous !

Merci pour vos retours si gentils ! On approche à grands pas de la fin, toujours sans prise de tête…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

RAR

Babylon – Oya ! J'adore ces deux-là, toujours un plaisir d'écrire sur ce couple… merci pour ta review ~

Margotlou – Tout d'un coup, oups ! Merci, je suis flattée ^^ Contente que tu aimes, ça fait plaisir ~ Merci pour ta review !

.

Merci à la fidèle pouik qui malgré tout, trouve toujours du temps pour bêta ce truc alors qu'elle est elle-même occupée ! Merci beaucoup !

.

Chapitre 16

.

Il avait la bouche un peu pâteuse et le bras droit définitivement engourdi. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc qui n'était pas le sien, constatant par la même occasion qu'il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes et jura.

Ils s'étaient assoupis tous les deux, complètement saouls, après avoir terminé la bouteille en parlant toute la nuit, assis dans le canapé. Il était tout ankylosé, il osait à peine imaginer les douleurs qu'aurait Drago, encastré comme il l'était contre lui.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux en même temps que lui, se redressant dans une grimace pour se masser la nuque. Ils échangèrent à peine un regard avant de se tourner machinalement vers l'horloge de la cuisine.

\- Une chance que tu ne travailles pas, soupira Harry en constatant sans surprise que l'heure d'ouverture de la boutique était passée depuis longtemps.

\- Toi en revanche tu risques de te faire taper sur les doigts non ? demanda Drago, mais Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

Il ne profitait que rarement de son statut de sauveur du monde sorcier, mais lorsqu'il le faisait c'était dans toute sa splendeur — comme choisir son heure d'arrivée à son bureau par exemple.

\- Tu es bien plus important.

Il regretta presque immédiatement ses mots qui lui avaient échappé, n'osant déjà plus regarder Drago.

Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Si l'impulsion d'hier s'était changée en regret à tête reposée ? La nuit portait conseil…

Il dut se faire violence pour jeter un regard à Drago, bien trop silencieux. Il constata avec un certain soulagement que le jeune homme semblait plus… touché que dégoûté par sa remarque. Il rougissait délicatement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre la question soudaine.

\- Sûr de quoi ?

\- De toi. Enfin de moi. Enfin… de nous.

Voir Drago incertain, voilà qui était rare. Harry sourit, lui offrant la main, paume ouverte.

\- Tant que tu voudras de moi.

\- Bien.

Incertitude ? Jamais plus sur le visage soudain déterminé de Drago qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, à la grande surprise d'Harry… et pour son plus grand plaisir.

Ils restèrent un moment, front contre front, encore étourdis. Harry avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un seul être fait d'une seule émotion, celle qui faisait battre son cœur si fort à ses oreilles jusque dans ses lèvres. Il aurait pu en perdre conscience s'il n'était pas devenu addict en un instant.

\- J'ai quand même une question…

Harry consentit à entrouvrir un œil, attentif. Drago eut une grimace.

\- Qui l'annonce à Andromeda ?

Harry hésita.

\- Pile ou face ?

Il perdit.

.

\- Andy ! Teddy ! C'est nous !

Drago ferma la porte derrière eux, dans un silence qui trahissait une tension qu'il n'aurait jamais avouée.

Harry s'avança dans le living-room jusqu'à ce que Andy passe la tête de la cuisine, ses longs cheveux bouclés cascadant sur son dos. Elle ne les lâchait que rarement, il fut surpris de la voir ainsi… et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Harry ? Je croyais que tu travaillais aujourd'hui…

\- J'ai pris mon week-end, sourit-il. J'étais … avec Drago. Et il fallait qu'on te parle de quelque chose.

Il ne s'était même pas présenté au bureau à son réveil et avait passé deux jours avec Drago. À parler surtout. En fait, qu'à parler. Ils avaient… beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et pourtant leurs discutions n'avaient jamais tari jusqu'à se rendre à l'évidence qu'il fallait quand même rendre visite à Andromeda avant… autre chose.

Cette même Andromeda qui était figée, entre curiosité… et inquiétude. Harry perdit très vite son sourire et se saisit de sa baguette discrètement. Si quelqu'un menaçait Andy, il ne le raterait pas.

\- Andy… tout va bien ? Où est Teddy ?

Son regard tomba sur la main armée de son vis-à-vis et elle se détendit, secouant la main pour lui faire signe qu'il n'y avait aucune menace.

\- Oui… oui. Tout va bien Harry… Bonjour Drago. C'est juste, que je n'attendais pas votre visite aujourd'hui.

\- Nous tombons mal ? s'inquiéta Drago qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir. Nous aurions dû prévenir.

\- Bien sûr que non, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ça m'a juste fait un peu étrange de vous voir…

Elle semblait hésiter. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard qu'échangèrent les deux jeunes hommes, elle changea d'attitude du tout au tout.

-Dites donc vous deux… Qu'est-ce que vous étiez venus me dire au juste ?

Aussitôt, Harry se sentit rougir et Drago détourna élégamment les yeux. Mais c'était bel et bien le Survivant qui avait perdu, il se saisit de son courage pour ouvrir la bouche.

\- Heu… il se pourrait bien que… nous… heu…

Il était nul pour ce genre de chose. Pourtant, lorsque la main de Drago se logea dans la sienne pour se tenir à ses côtés, il trouva le moyen de terminer sa phrase, regardant droit dans les yeux d'Andromeda.

\- Que nous soyons… ensemble ?

Une toute petite voix pour une grande annonce.

Andy cligna des yeux… prit une profonde inspiration qui sonnait comme un soulagement et sans attendre un instant, se jeta à leurs cous pour les enlacer de toutes ses forces.

\- Vous êtes… deux imbéciles, souffla-t-elle en raffermissant son étreinte. Vous en avez mis du temps.

Les deux imbéciles échangèrent un regard… sourirent, et rendirent son embrassade à Andromeda. Harry la serra aussi fort qu'elle en embrassant sa joue. Drago se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, soutien indéfectible.

Elle finit par les lâcher, reculer juste assez pour quand même poser une main sur chacun d'eux en cachant un discret reniflement.

\- Je vous aime les garçons, mais vous avez l'art et la manière de prendre votre temps… se moqua-t-elle sans reproche.

Elle s'interrompit lorsque la porte du jardin d'hiver claqua. Aussitôt, des pas précipités se firent entendre et Teddy débarqua dans le living-room. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en apercevant son parrain.

\- Harry ! Drago ! Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé !

Il se jeta au cou de son parrain qui l'accueillit avec plaisir et lui tendit le poing pour l'ouvrir sur un caillou en forme de coquillage. Heureux de sa découverte, il le mit presque dans les yeux de Drago qui rit doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux de Teddy qu'il avait changé en un blond identique au sien.

\- Vous restez manger ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Harry et Drago se concertèrent du regard, soudain face à un autre problème auquel ils n'avaient pas réfléchi. Comment expliquer à un enfant de sept ans que son parrain et son cousin qu'il connait depuis peu… quel serait le terme à utiliser ? Le verbe « aimer » ? Harry réalisa soudain que ni lui ni Drago n'avaient osé prononcer le mot à haute voix.

Mais le plus important pour le moment, c'était Teddy et son regard plein d'espoir. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui en parler…

\- Et si vous le gardiez pour la soirée ! proposa soudain Andy. Hein, Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Passer la nuit chez Harry et Drago ?

\- Ouiiii ! s'extasia le petit garçon.

Drago n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Harry toussota.

\- Tu parles bien du 12 là ? J'ai comme un doute.

\- Oh allons, soupira Andy en secouant la main comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte. Soyons sérieux, n'essayez même pas de me dire que vous allez faire chambre à part. Quand est-ce que tu déménages Drago ?

\- Andromeda, nous n'avons pas vraiment le moindre plan pour le moment… osa murmurer son neveu avec une certaine fermeté.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien je vous fais gagner du temps. Drago, emménage donc au 12. Harry se fera un plaisir de te faire un peu de place. D'autant que j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà investi l'espace là-bas… d'une écharpe si je ne m'abuse ?

Cette fois, ce fut l'embrasement qui menaça Drago qui rougissait beaucoup trop. Harry eut le souffle coupé face à sa réaction révélatrice.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! s'exclama-t-il. C'était vraiment intentionnel ?!

\- La ferme Potter.

Harry dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire face à la fierté affichée par son compagnon, juste pour ménager son égo. Il osait à peine imaginer l'état d'esprit qu'il avait fallu à Drago pour faire un geste pareil à son encontre.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles « Potter » ? s'étonna Teddy, ce qui offrit une diversion à Drago pour s'échapper de cette situation.

\- Parce que les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre, dit-il.

\- Vous êtes amis n'est-ce pas ? s'étonna encore Teddy. C'est vrai que tu déménages chez Harry ? On pourra se voir plus souvent !

Le petit traitre visait parfaitement juste.

\- Comment dire, marmonna Harry qui cherchait les mots malgré lui. En fait Drago et moi, quand on parle de vivre au 12, on ne parle pas juste de vivre sous le même toit… On parle de… vivre ensemble.

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Du coin de l'œil il avisa Drago qui le jugeait très très très fort d'un air apitoyé et blasé.

\- Tu es si nul, ça serait presque drôle à regarder si ce n'était pas si pathétique.

\- Oh silence, soupira Harry. Teddy, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Teddy acquiesça vivement avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vois ? pointa son parrain avec innocence. Il a compris, c'est le principal.

Drago plissa les yeux, son regard passant de Teddy à Harry avec suspicion.

\- Mouais. Ce que je vois surtout c'est que ton implication dans son éducation a laissé des séquelles irrévocables dans sa communication, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Merveilleux ! les interrompit Andy en soupirant. Vous ressemblez déjà à un vieux couple marié.

Ils rougirent, mais la remarque mit fin à leur semblant de contestation.

\- Alors, reprit Teddy qui ne perdait pas le Nord, quand ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard, hésitant.

\- Vous êtes mignons, gloussa Andy. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas ou que vous veniez de vous rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi autant d'insistance ? demanda Harry dans l'espoir vain de détourner la conversation.

\- Parce que si on ne vous met pas de coup de pied au derrière, vous ne vous bougerez jamais. Vous vous regarderez dans le blanc des yeux pendant des semaines avant que l'un d'entre vous finisse par se décider ! Ce qui, il me semble, est le parfait résumé de ces derniers mois, je me trompe ?

C'était présumer des sentiments de Drago à son égard, songea Harry, n'osant pas regarder le blanc des yeux de qui que ce soit.

\- Laissez tomber, soupira Andromeda en se penchant pour récupérer son petit-fils dans ses bras. J'ai changé d'avis, je garde Teddy ce soir, vous avez un déménagement à faire.

Elle les mit ainsi à la porte.

Ils rentrèrent d'un commun accord silencieux au 12, où, plus ou moins mal à l'aise, ils s'installèrent avec du thé dans le salon.

\- Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça, confia Harry en passant une main dans sa tignasse. Elle semblait presque euphorique.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il détournait un peu le regard, et Harry craignit que l'enthousiasme de sa tante l'ait refroidi.

\- Drago ? demanda-t-il, anxieux, mais sans oser prendre sa main.

Il se tourna vers lui, alerté par le ton employé par l'Auror… et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes ce genre de regard, lui reprocha-t-il sans réelle colère. On dirait que tu penses que je vais changer d'avis d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, avoua Harry. J'attends le moment où tu vas me jeter en regrettant de m'avoir embrassé. Ou me reprocher d'avoir perturbé ta vie tranquille. Ou tu vas te rendre compte que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Ou que… être avec… le Survivant n'était pas une bonne idée.

C'était à son tour de parler sans s'en rendre compte. De laisser toutes ses angoisses sourdes s'exprimer. C'était naturel n'est-ce pas ?

Drago l'observa sans la moindre expression quelques instants. Puis, du fauteuil où il s'était installé, se leva et vint se tenir droit, bras croisés, devant Harry qui s'était soudain ratatiné dans son canapé.

\- Harry Potter, tu-

Il se tut. Hésita. Soupira. Passa une main sur son visage. Rougit…

\- Tu as le don pour être un vrai emmerdeur, Potter, cingla-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sur un ton sincère et calme. Je ne vais pas… regretter ça. De t'avoir embrassé. D'être là avec toi. Ou… quoi que tu imagines.

Il s'assit sur la table basse pour être à la hauteur de son vis-à-vis sans chercher à le toucher pour autant. Mais son regard d'acier était pur, brillant.

\- Ma vie, je suis fier de dire que je l'ai _choisie_. Pas après pas, je l'ai faite moi-même et j'en suis heureux. Pleinement satisfait. Je fais un travail que j'aime avec des personnes que j'apprécie, je vis dans une ville que j'ai redécouverte sous son meilleur jour. Rien n'est parfait, mais c'était le meilleur de ce que je pouvais espérer après… tout ça.

Sa voix était claire comme de l'eau de roche.

\- C'est vrai qu'au début, dans ce que j'avais réussi à me construire, j'ai cru que tu étais venu tout détruire de cette vie, mais tu n'as pas mis si longtemps à me démontrer qu'au contraire, ta présence ne faisait que l'embellir.

Elle n'était plus qu'un murmure, il reprit son souffle.

\- Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec le monde magique, ou avec ma famille, mais… enfin, disons simplement que les choses ont pris une tournure inattendue, mais non, je ne regrette pas. Andromeda est une femme merveilleuse et Teddy, un petit garçon incroyable.

Il souriait paisiblement en évoquant sa famille, ce que Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible quelques semaines plus tôt…

\- De nous deux tu sais, continua Drago en secouant la tête, comme abattu. C'est plutôt toi qui aurais tout intérêt à ne pas être vu en ma présence. Je veux dire, on a bien vu ce que ça avait donné.

La culpabilité qui se dessinait sur ses traits était douloureuse. Mais elle laissa vite place à une autre émotion. L'acceptation.

\- Je suis celui qui n'a pas choisi le bon camp pendant la guerre. Je suis… enfin, j'étais le petit con prétentieux qui t'a pourri la vie, j'étais le gamin le plus insupportable de l'école. Je suis celui qui voulait te lancer un Doloris. Je suis… celui qui a participé à la mort de Dumbledore et tous tes discours comme quoi tout ceci faisait partie de son plan n'enlève rien au fait que j'ai agi. Je suis ce Mangemort qui a enchainé les échecs.

Mais sa voix restait claire…

\- Je l'ai accepté ce passé et j'aime à croire que j'ai changé. Pour le mieux. J'étais prêt à accepter les conséquences de mes actes. Le procès n'a peut-être pas retenu de charges à mon égard, mais je reste conscient de qui j'étais. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaitre que tu m'as offert une seconde chance le jour du procès… puis une troisième lorsque tu as fait irruption.

Il eut un sourire comme il en avait rarement. Calme, juste détendu et serein. Harry aimait ce sourire. Il voulait embrasser ce sourire, le ressentir. Ce sourire qui se jouait dans sa voix lorsqu'il reprit.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment pour plan de… tomber amoureux.

Harry était un très bon Auror. Il pouvait entendre un mensonge avant même qu'il ne soit prononcé… mais il pouvait aussi se délecter d'une note de sincérité lorsqu'elle sonnait ainsi dans son cœur.

Il vibra en même temps que les cordes vocales de Drago. Sentit et ressentit encore et encore cette vérité jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait eu besoin de cette phrase avant.

\- Drago, tu sais, reprit-il d'une voix plus éraillée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai passé plus de dix-sept ans de ma vie à me sentir morcelé, déchiré, sans attache. Je n'avais même pas imaginé survivre assez longtemps pour me demander ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Je pensais enfin avoir trouvé un équilibre. Je n'avais pas non plus vu venir ça, mais je suis heureux d'être tombé pour toi.

Il lui prit la main, fraiche dans la sienne brûlante.

\- Qui tu étais fait partie de qui tu es. Qu'importe le reste du monde, toi comme moi avons assez souffert comme ça. Laissons-nous juste… vivre.

Drago plongea son regard nuageux dans les siens, brillant, brûlant, brouillé d'émotion.

Harry qui tenait toujours sa main l'attira à lui, l'invitant à se rapprocher… à se pencher pour l'embrasser… à l'enlacer… à partager cette chaleur qu'ils ressentaient…

Drago finit par s'agenouiller sur le canapé, sur les jambes de son partenaire dont il fourrageait les cheveux avec vigueur. Ils étaient aussi rêches qu'ils en avaient l'air.

\- Tu as quelque chose de précis en tête ? chuchota Drago contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais que je suis nul à ça, gémit Harry dont l'esprit n'était vraiment pas à la réflexion pour le moment. Restons simples ? Toi et moi, ensemble, au jour le jour.

Drago eut un rire doux, vibrant sous les doigts de son partenaire. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Ça me semble parfait…

Et il l'embrassa encore. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, car, il réalisa soudain… c'était le cas. Juste ça. Juste eux. Le reste, ils s'en occuperaient après…

Après que Harry ait passé ses mains sous sa chemise pour toucher la peau d'albâtre de Drago. Après qu'il lui ait retiré. Après que son partenaire lui ait fait passer son t-shirt pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

Peau à peau.

Drago posa le bout de ses doigts sur les cicatrices toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres de la poitrine meurtrie du Survivant, qui portait mieux son surnom qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Harry se laissa faire, appréciant le contact frais de ses doigts sur son épiderme brûlant. Puis sa main tomba sur le poignet mutilé de l'ancien Mangemort, qu'il cachait d'ordinaire sous les manches longues de ses chemises. Drago se figea, soudain effrayé de la réaction de Harry. Mais la caresse qu'il sentit le rassura bien vite.

Il se sentait fondre. La seule réalité tangible, c'était Drago dont le parfum l'enivrait, fort contre lui, réel dans ses bras. Et dont les lèvres murmuraient tant d'amour pour lui sans un bruit.

Il était tombé amoureux et Drago tombait avec lui.

Soudain, Drago se redressa, décrochant ses lèvres du cou de Harry qui entrouvrit les yeux, un peu désarçonné.

\- Le thé va refroidir.

Harry éclata de rire, l'enserrant encore plus fort.

S'il avait pu se fondre contre la poitrine de Drago, il l'aurait fait. À l'embrasser ainsi, il passa ses mains dans toute la longueur de son dos, notant le frisson que cela lui provoquait.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, assez fier de lui.

Drago répliqua en engageant un autre baiser, l'obligeant à presque se coucher dans le canapé.

Harry se laissa faire, appréciant le poids du jeune homme contre lui, laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses hanches.

Harry frissonna à son tour, en proie à une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps et jamais avec une telle intensité.

Le désir.

Soudain, il ne se sentait bien plus du tout. Une autre angoisse le figea dans ses mouvements, surprenant Drago qui se redressa, une main sur sa poitrine et une question dans le regard.

\- Harry ?

Ne pas se prendre la tête. Pas trop.

Et merde.

\- Drago, j'ai…

Drago attendait la fin de la phrase qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec patience. Harry se sentit rougir.

Ne pas casser l'ambiance, surtout pas de phrases tue-l'amour, pas maintenant…

\- Comment dire ? Est-ce que tu… enfin…

\- Harry, tu es une catastrophe.

Il ne pouvait pas nier. Drago fut à nouveau celui qui les sauva. Il leva la main, caressant sa mâchoire contractée avec une tendresse qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Pas encore…

\- Je crois que je suis censé être celui qui a du mal en relation humaine, est-ce que je dois encore sauver la situation ?

La moquerie dans son murmure n'atténuait en rien sa douceur. Harry déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête de désespoir. Drago se pencha pour juste effleurer ses lèvres avec délicatesse, provoquant un ras de marré étrange dans le ventre d'Harry.

Puis à nouveau, dans un baiser doux. Puis il laissa ses lèvres dans une esquisse de quelque chose de plus.

Il ne le rompit que lorsqu'enfin, il vint à nouveau poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Drago ouvrit alors les yeux pour les planter dans ceux du Survivant toujours muet par l'émotion.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il aurait aimé avoir le même aplomb s'il avait réussi à le dire lui. Pourquoi quand c'était Drago Malefoy, ça sonnait extrêmement séduisant ? Si lui l'avait dit, il aurait surement juste eu l'air minable.

\- Harry. Tu ne respires plus. Ne t'évanouis pas maintenant.

Harry reprit sa respiration rapidement. Mauvaise idée, sa tête lui tournait.

\- Ne me fais pas de l'hyperventilation non plus, veux-tu.

Harry lâcha enfin un rire. Et Drago lui sourit.

\- Voilà qui est mieux…

Harry n'était pas d'accord. Le mieux fut quand il se leva, le surprenant, et lui prit la main pour le tirer dans les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre.

Maintenant leur chambre, il réalisa soudain. Cette pensée lui procura un frisson d'anticipation.

Drago s'était laissé faire, ou plutôt avait accompagné le mouvement. Et une fois dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, il fut le premier à engager un nouveau baiser. Harry savait qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Drago n'avait rien perdu de son humeur… sa langue frôla les lèves de Harry, provocateur. Le Drago intime, si loin de ses standings professionnels ou même amicaux lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il se laissa faire lorsque d'une main experte, il déboutonna son pantalon. Et vu comment Harry était fébrile, il dut le faire pour le sien aussi. Mais ce fut lui qui le prit dans ses bras jusqu'à le pousser dans le lit, désordonnant ses cheveux blonds sur la couette sombre. Drago eut un soupir de contentement et un sourire ravageur.

Qui se répercuta directement dans le cœur du Survivant, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Il se jeta presque sur lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau d'albâtre avec délice. Et il se laissa faire, bien trop occupé à ressentir son touché, les yeux fermés pour protester.

Harry le voulait. Il voulait… Il voulait tout lui donner. En recevoir tout autant.

Chaque caresse comme une promesse. Celles qu'il recevait comme un don.

C'était presque trop. Presque.

Mais c'était au-delà de « bon ». C'était au-delà de tout.

Le plaisir n'égalait pas ce sentiment de satisfaction. « Finalement ».

Qu'y avait-il de _final_ là-dedans ? Ce n'était que le début.

Lorsque Drago, essoufflé et transpirant dans ses bras, souffla contre sa nuque avant de l'embrasser, Harry eut un frisson qui se répercuta sur tout son être.

Lorsque Harry, sa peau rendue si sensible par l'orgasme, se coula contre lui, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier son cœur battant follement contre le sien.

À l'unisson.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux avant l'aube. La pièce était encore sombre, la lumière détourant à peine les formes autour de lui. La fenêtre était restée ouverte, faisant danser les rideaux.

Il était couché en travers dans son lit, tenant dans ses bras Drago. Peau à peau, celle fraiche de son partenaire contre la sienne, incandescente. Il inspira lentement l'odeur entêtante dans ses cheveux, frissonnant en la savourant.

Il se sentait encore fébrile de leur nuit, comme anémié. Plus libre, plus léger aussi. Simplement… achevé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher à contrecœur Drago pour se lever et fermer la fenêtre. La pluie de la veille avait beau s'être transformée en crachin, elle était quand même rentrée dans la pièce, trempant le parquet. Il s'occuperait de ça demain, pour le moment, il ne rêvait que d'une chose…

Il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que Drago s'était lui aussi redressé dans le lit. Ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue, hagard.

\- Désolé, murmura Harry, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Drago secoua la tête, incertain. Harry ne retint pas son sourire, amusé par les épis du jeune homme dont la mise en plis était toujours si parfaite. Il s'apprêtait à se rallonger lorsque Drago se leva à son tour. Il semblait tendre l'oreille, à l'écoute.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Drago s'approcha de lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Le temps est parfait.

\- Ah ?

Harry resta mutique quelques secondes… puis comprit. Le tambourinement plus ou moins régulier de la pluie, une gouttière plus loin, les carreaux, le vent…

Il sourit et l'invita d'une main.

Drago s'approcha pour passer sa paume sur sa hanche. Il entama une valse légère. Encore un peu électrisé de leur nuit, leur contact le fit frissonner. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit Drago raffermir sa prise, et il manqua un pas, puis un autre.

Drago souffla un sourire.

\- Tu es une catastrophe en danse, tu le sais ?

\- Oh silence, répondit-il sans grande conviction, un peu fébrile. Je danse très bien d'habitude, c'est toi qui me perturbes.

Drago rit derechef, avec peut-être une pointe de fierté.

\- Oh tu es très doué pour donner le tempo c'est certain, mais c'est-

Il s'interrompit, ses doigts se crispèrent et Harry rit du sous-entendu involontaire.

\- Silence. Pas un mot Potter.

\- Je savais que tu appréciais mes qualités de danseur au moins autant que j'apprécie quand tu mènes la dance…

\- La ferme.

\- Tout est une question de mouvements…

\- Potter, je t'aime, mais par pitié tais-toi !

Silence. Drago s'était immobilisé. Harry cligna des yeux… un afflux intense lui donna un léger tournis.

Il en resta un peu fébrile lorsque Drago se recula brutalement, mains sur le visage. Harry aurait aimé parler…

\- Ne dit rien.

La voix nouée le ramena un peu à la réalité.

\- N'y réfléchis pas trop, le sermonna-t-il sans découvrir son visage.

\- Je ne réfléchis pas là, Drago.

Son souffle raviva enfin le jeune homme qui se permit un regard honteux. Harry combla le pas entre eux pour prendre sa main et la plaquer contre sa poitrine.

Drago s'était figé. Puis, sentant le cœur tambourinant, rougit de plus belle et se frotta les yeux, mortifié.

\- Je n'en reviens pas…

\- Moi non plus, avoua Harry avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans l'espoir de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait.

À son grand soulagement, il lui rendit, enfin plus calme.

\- Tu vas réussir à m'achever.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire…

\- S'il plait, ne dis plus rien.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos, dans une étreinte douce, presque timide.

Harry le prit au mot. Il ne dirait plus rien cette nuit. Il se contenterait de lui faire ressentir. Il dansait avec la bonne personne, il en était certain.

A cet instant, alors que lentement ils reprenaient leur valse… Harry pouvait enfin mettre un mot à ce qu'était la plénitude.

_._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Bonne semaine à tous et prenez soin de vous !_


	17. Chapitre 17

Salut à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav et qui follow.

Je suis loin d'être satisfaite de mon travail dans ce chapitre, mais je suis aussi loin de pouvoir faire mieux vu mon état de fatigue actuel… Je suis désolée s'il vous semble moins dense ou concret que les précédents. Même le temps et le recul ne m'aide pas.

On est presque à la fin… encore juste un petit effort et c'est bientôt terminé.

Nota Bene : je n'ai plus de connexion sur mon ordi, je poste donc depuis mon téléphone. Je suis désolée si la forme du chap est étrange au niveau de la mise en page, ce sera édité dès que possible mais pas tout de suite '

RAR

Noah – Merci à toi d'avoir lu J'avais besoin de légèreté… contente que ça plaise, merci!

Mila – Salut! Yup, mais j'avais prévenu dès le premier chapitre que ce n'était pas prise de tête, ni à l'écriture ni à la lecture, j'avoue sans honte: je me suis pas foulée, j'avais besoin de décompresser '. Je me pencherai sur les méandres de la complexité des personnalité une autre fois, j'avais pas le courage x)! Merci d'avoir lu

Babylon – Merciiii! Du fluff, j'ai besoin de fluff, que quelqu'un me trouve une couverture en piloupilou et un roman à l'eau de rose, j'ai envie d'écrire du fluff. Contente que ça t'es plu! Merci

Tous en cœur: MERCI pouikpour la bêta! Ma sauveuse, votre héroïne

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 17

.

Finalement, Drago emménagea au 12 une semaine plus tard, profitant d'un jour de congé de dernière minute. Il avait posé son préavis et en quelques tours de bras, toutes ses affaires atterrirent dans l'entrée de chez… eux.

Il n'en avait pas tant que ça puisqu'il louait un meublé.

Harry le laissa investir le dressing, la salle de bain, la bibliothèque… Son lit…

Il rangea les photos immobilisées qu'il avait accrochées dans son ancien appartement et les troqua contre les versions sorcières.

Andromeda et Teddy débarquèrent sans prévenir pour le diner, avec une bouteille de champagne et une tarte aux pommes, en les félicitant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais il observa le regard reconnaissant que Drago posait sur Andromeda, qui sourit tendrement pour passer une main sur sa joue avec affection.

Harry les laissa seuls un moment, s'éclipsant dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, Teddy assis sur le plan de travail à côté de lui, battant des pieds.

\- Harry ?

Le ton soudain soucieux de son filleul le figea, alerte à tout élément ayant pu le rendre malheureux. Mais il se contenta de baisser un peu les yeux, murmurant sa question :

\- Est-ce que maintenant que Drago vit ici… on se verra moins ? Toi et moi ?

Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Il n'aurait pas cru avoir blessé Teddy de cette façon. Soudain soucieux, il abandonna ce qu'il faisait pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Oh Teddy… je suis désolé, est-ce que je t'ai donné cette impression ?

Sans un son, le petit garçon secoua la tête lentement. Il avait beau adorer Drago, il avait ses peurs d'enfant. Peur du changement, de l'abandon… peut-être de perdre un parent…

\- Je te promets que non, jura Harry en lui levant le menton d'un doigt pour le regarder dans les yeux. Au contraire, nous aurons désormais deux fois plus envie de venir te voir.

Il semblait à moitié convaincu.

Harry l'avait élevé ce garçon : plus d'une fois, il s'était senti père avant l'heure. Cet instant, tous deux dans la cuisine, faisait partie de ces moments où l'adulte en lui prenait le dessus.

Sauf que cette fois, il devait parler pour deux adultes. Plus comme son parrain, l'Auror un peu casse-cou qui prend soin de lui entre deux missions. Mais comme l'une des parties d'uncouplequi allait l'élever.

La nuance lui donna un léger vertige.

C'était surement un peu trop rapide finalement.

Pas vraiment pour Harry ou Drago, après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, même si leur vie de couple ne faisait que commencer.

Mais pour Teddy, Drago était ce cousin qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui soudain, se greffait à leur quotidien comme un nouveau membre de la famille. Il avait beau déjà l'aimer comme tel, il s'inquiétait de ce nouveau statut comme tout petit garçon de son âge.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que rien ne va changer, avoua Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleu nuit dans un geste rassurant. Mais ce que je peux te jurer, c'est que je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours.

Teddy le regarda avec les yeux de l'amour et Harry le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin réconfortant, comme les petits garçons en ont parfois besoin. Il s'écarta de lui lorsqu'il se sentit rassuré, et plissa le nez en regardant la mâchoire de son parrain.

\- Tu as l'air moins vieux, rit le petit garçon.

Harry accusa le coup, ses mots d'enfant reflétant trop souvent une réalité qu'il aimait ignorer.

\- Je te crois sur parole… Ça doit être de m'être rasé la semaine dernière non ?

\- Oui ! Mais t'as l'air moins fatigué !

\- Ce n'est pas pour ce que je dors, sourit pensivement Harry avant d'immédiatement regretter ses mots.

Heureusement, Teddy était trop jeune pour voir un quelconque sous-entendu dans ses paroles. Mais pas Drago qui était entré dans la cuisine à ce moment-là. Il lui jeta une œillade presque lubrique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire devant le petit garçon.

\- Teddy ? Andromeda est en train de fouiller la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un des livres de Luna. Tu vas la rejoindre ?

\- Vous m'aiderez à lire les mots compliqués ?

\- Ce que tu voudras.

Teddy sauta du plan de travail, sortit de la pièce en courant et monta les escaliers bruyamment.

Harry évita soigneusement de regarder du côté de Drago, dont il sentait le regard peser sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il ne dit pas un mot… jusqu'au moment où le silence passa d'un silence gêné à un silence anormal.

L'ambiance changea, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, et il se tourna vers lui.

\- Drago, tout va bien ?

Son regard était trop fixe, perdu dans ses pensées. Il revint à la réalité en l'entendant, mais resta prostré sans s'avancer, gardant une distance inquiétante entre eux. Harry se sentit soudain anxieux comme il l'avait rarement été. Drago était trop tendu lorsqu'il parla.

\- Je suis… très mauvais avec ce genre de chose.

Harry tiqua sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des relations sentimentales, continua-t-il en jouant presque frénétiquement avec sa manche droite. Les rares que j'ai eues ne se sont pas exactement bien terminées. Voire n'ont juste… jamais commencée.

Harry était de plus en plus confus.

\- Alors je ne suis pas à l'aise avec… ça.

Harry sentit sa gorge très sèche.

\- Drago, est-ce que tu es en train de rompre avec moi là ?

La remarque inquiète de son compagnon eut l'effet d'une décharge sur lui et il se redressa d'un coup pour s'avancer de quelques pas.

\- Non ! Non, jamais !

L'exclamation puissante de sincérité agit comme un cataplasme brûlant sur la poitrine de Harry. Mais l'inquiétude était toujours là.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est juste… que je ne suis pas à l'aise. Avec… exprimer mes sentiments.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai remarqué, lui dit-il. Mais c'est normal non ? Nous ne sommes pas un «couple» depuis très longtemps.

L'utilisation du mot lui sembla presque déplacée tant les évènements s'étaient précipités. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, comme le fait qu'ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour emménager ensemble. Parce qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ce qu'ils ressentaient n'était pas une simple impulsion. Ce n'était pas un mirage ou une passade.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés il y a longtemps. Parce que c'était presque comme retrouver un ami. Parce que c'était plus que tomber amoureux. C'était comme une évidence.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas… démonstratif. Pas spontanément. Pas encore. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées comme je suis sûr, tu viens de t'en faire à l'instant. Je vais juste… avoir du mal à faire le premier pas, encore un peu.

\- Oh…

Harry comprit. Il sourit, soudain attendri.

\- Pourtant tu as déjà montré un côté plus tactile que je ne l'aurais cru. Je veux dire, c'esttoiqui m'as embrassé.

\- J'étais… disons juste que tu as le don pour instaurer ce genre d'ambiance communicative sans même t'en rendre compte. Mais je n'y suis pas habitué.

Alors, puisque Drago ne se sentait pas encore de franchir cet autre pas, Harry le fit. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, sans lâcher son regard, demande silencieuse. Drago s'était figé derechef, incertain. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il prenait ses distances avec tant de monde après tout.

Il était vrai qu'entre leurs moments où ils étaient vraiment seul à seul, Drago n'avait pas une attitude «intime» avec lui. Harry ne s'en était pas soucié, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que cela pouvait le préoccuper.

Harry se coula contre lui, nouant ses bras dans ses reins, rieur, mais alerte à la réaction de Drago. Fermant les yeux pour apprécier toutes les sensations qui l'emportaient, il posa le nez dans le creux de son cou, en inspira l'effluve, en sentant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson dans un rythme soutenu. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau frissonnante, pour mieux apprécier les réactions les plus infimes de l'homme dans ses bras.

C'en était presque un jeu…

Il sourit contre son cou en sentant l'étreinte lui être rendue… Un visage dans ses cheveux et un souffle contre son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais…

Harry rit doucement.

\- C'est simple, je ne réfléchis pas…

\- Oui, ça, je me doute que ce n'est pas très difficile pour toi…

Harry pouffa, passant les mains dans son dos juste en l'effleurant.

\- Ce que je veux dire… c'est qu'on a tout notre temps.

Il attendait… Il n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps.

Drago finit par enfin, se détendre un peu sous ses doigts. Il sentait toutes les tensions se dénouer, une à une, sa respiration devenir plus profonde… Puis sa main venir dans ses cheveux, incliner sa mâchoire…

Il l'embrassa. Drago l'embrassait, lentement, comme on goute un nectar. Harry se sentit précieux, aimé sous ses caresses… Il lui rendit son baiser, étourdi.

CRACK.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ouvrit les yeux en même temps que Drago, tous deux surpris. Puis ils tournèrent la tête.

Dans l'entrée de la cuisine, Ron et Hermione se tenaient côte à côte, un plat de muffins explosé à leurs pieds.

Harry grimaça. Drago s'était tout simplement pétrifié dans ses bras.

\- Oh Ron, soupira Hermione en secouant la tête. J'ai passé deux heures à faire ces muffins… Je savais que j'aurais dû en faire plus.

La remarque eut le don de ramener son fiancé sur terre. Il s'empourpra immédiatement en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Plus ? Tu plaisantes, y'a déjà de quoi nourrir toute une équipe de Quidditch ! Ils ne sont même pas tombés directement sur le sol, c'est juste le plat qui est cassé. Non, ne te penche pas, pense à son dos.

Il s'accroupit pour ramasser la quantité en effet assez impressionnante de pâtisseries et les poser sur la table de la cuisine. Hermione le remercia puis se tourna à nouveau vers eux et plus particulièrement Drago.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Harry quel parfum tu aimes.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, toujours pétrifié, sans savoir vers qui se tourner. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. Ron et Hermione étaient un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps d'aborder, ignorant sciemment le problème, repoussant l'inévitable… Ils n'auraient pas dû attendre autant à en juger par l'attitude de Drago, absolument pas préparé à… ça.

Il prit les devants en se détachant de lui pour le laisser respirer, mais en gardant sa main près de la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'espérais vous en parler, dit-il avec tout son calme. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ron qui avait terminé de ramasser les muffins -et d'en manger deux au passage- se redressa pour les mettre sur la table.

\- On venait t'annoncer le sexe de notre fille. Heu… Enfin, c'est une fille quoi. Et te demander d'être son parrain. Bref, on venait fêter ça. Et vous ?

La question posée sans animosité s'adressait plus à Drago qu'à Harry, mais il y répondit quand même.

\- Nous venons d'emménager ensemble.

Hermione éclata de rire, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Félicitations, dit-elle en tendant la main à Drago avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres et un regard brillant.

Ce fut ce qui rendit la parole à Drago.

Il lui serra la main et lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, elle était tintée d'une certaine douceur qu'Harry savait être le seul ici à décrypter.

\- Félicitations pour votre fille. Et votre mariage.

Le sourire d'Hermione fut encore plus grand et elle semblait à deux doigts de le prendre dans ses bras — sans aucun doute un effet secondaire des hormones, mais l'intention était là. Mais la cloche à la porte la retint.

\- Ça doit être Luna, elle devait rentrer du Japon aujourd'hui exprès, nous l'avons invitée, dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine. Je vais lui ouvrir.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours chez moi que vous vous invitez ! s'offusqua Harry, mais elle était déjà partie.

À la place, il dut gérer seul Ron et Drago qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans oser s'approcher. Il allait tenter une phrase lorsque ce fut son compagnon qui fit le premier pas et qui lui tendit la main.

\- Félicitations.

Ron eut un sourire en coin et rougit un peu sous ses taches de rousseur.

\- Ouais, félicitations aussi.

Il lui serra la main… et se pencha pour chuchoter suffisamment bas pour que Harry fasse semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu :

\- Si tu lui brises le cœur, tu disparaitras une deuxième fois, mais de manière définitive. Oh, et tu as intérêt à être présent à ses côtés pour notre mariage ou Hermione viendra te chercher elle-même, tu peux me croire.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête et Ron le congratula d'une accolade ferme sur l'épaule qui ressemblait un peu trop à une prise de catch.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il en fut soulagé.

Hermione revint avec Luna qui les salua en les embrassant sur la joue, au grand dam de Drago.

\- Bon, dit Ron en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir depuis combien de temps ?

\- Début avril.

\- Début juin.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous savez quoi ? les interrompit Ron lorsqu'il les vit rouvrir la bouche à l'unisson, j'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux rien savoir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Teddy et Andromeda entrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- On a manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Harry. Je crois que Drago a été adopté.

\- Oh. Tu m'en vois peu surprise, mais tout à fait ravie quand même.

Harry secoua la tête, mais sourit.

Lui non plus n'en avait pas douté.

Il dut toutefois faire face au regard plein de non-dits de Drago qui ne comptait pas en rester là.

\- Attend un peu le mariage, soupira Harry. Quand Molly va lui tomber dessus pour le couvrir de pulls et de pâtisseries, il ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive…

Elle rit de bon cœur.

.

Enfin seuls !

Tous les invités étaient repartis sans laisser une miette de muffin derrière eux. Le calme avait repris ses droits au 12.

Il était minuit passé, Harry sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille en soupirant de bien-être.

\- Finalement, on aura eu notre pendaison de crémaillère, dit-il d'un ton amusé à Drago qui se tenait debout dans la chambre.

Drago ne bougeait pas, bras croisés sur son t-shirt.

\- Drago ? s'inquiéta Harry en ne le voyant pas réagir.

Il sursauta en recevant un regard particulièrement noir en réponse.

\- Tu as un effet dévastateur sur mon cerveau Potter, lui reprocha-t-il. Je n'arrive plus à trouver comment te faire la moindre remarque désobligeante, la moindre phrase vexante, une critique acerbe… pas même une plainte injustifiée !

Harry leva haut un sourcil.

\- Ce matin, nous nous sommes disputés plus d'une heure sur la disposition des couverts sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Puis dix minutes sur mes cheveux. Puis un quart d'heure sur le repas de demain.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! s'exaspéra Drago en se rapprochant de lui à grands pas, mains sur les hanches. Je-

Harry l'embrassa.

\- Je-

Il l'embrassa encore. Et encore. Et encore…

Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment ils s'étaient tous deux déshabillés au fond de leur lit, mais Harry était certain que de ça, Drago ne s'en était pas plaint…

\- Tu trouveras bien, affirma Harry en caressant sa poitrine. Je ne me fais aucun souci.

\- Oh la ferme.

Harry rit jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient trop occupées pour ça.

.

\- Tes amis sont aussi fous que toi.

La remarque de Drago était sans la moindre animosité. Harry, effondré plus ou moins sur lui et à moitié endormi, eut un sourire.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils n'avaient rien contre toi. On vit la même philosophie.

\- Celle du «On est mort trop souvent pour continuer à se prendre la tête» ? Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Harry leva la main pour effleurer le bras qui entourait sa taille, appréciant le contact.

\- Ils n'étaient pas juste heureux pour toi, soupira Drago, ils l'étaient aussi pour moi. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient sincères.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, donc en l'occurrence sur Drago, qui semblait confus et contrarié.

\- Et encore pire si c'est possible… continua Drago dans un murmure. C'est que j'étais heureux pour eux aussi.

Harry le laissa digérer l'information quelques instants puis se redressa sur ses bras pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Non Malefoy, se moqua gentiment Harry, le pire, c'est que tu étais heureux de leur consentement.

Et Drago eut l'air foudroyé lorsqu'il réalisa que son compagnon était dans le vrai.

\- Ciel, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

\- Le petit ami d'Harry Potter, lui répondit le Survivant d'un ton fataliste. Ça laisse des marques. Aïe ! Tu m'as mordu?!

\- Silence le Balafré. Et n'utilise pas le terme de «petit-ami», ça fait niais.

Harry plissa le nez en frottant sa nuque douloureuse.

\- «Amants» ?

\- Oh pitié, on se croirait dans un mauvais roman de gare.

\- «Partenaire» ?

\- Et pourquoi pas «compagnon» tant qu'on y est ?

Harry réfléchit.

\- Il y a bien un mot… mais je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt.

Drago le questionna du regard, mais Harry se contenta de sourire. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de toute façon, il retourna à sa réflexion, appréciant les mains chaudes de Harry caressant ses flancs du bout des doigts.

\- Disons juste que je n'utiliserai aucun de ces termes pour parler de notre nouveau statut à Bénédict.

\- Bon Drago… reprit Harry. Tu n'as pas encore complètement embrassé la philosophie de Neville et ça se sent.

Il se redressa pour mieux se réinstaller sur sa poitrine et fermer les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à chercher l'expression idéale. Dis-lui juste que nous sommes un couple et que tu arriveras quand même à l'heure au travail même si tu as déménagé dans une autre partie de la ville.

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

\- Un homme sage, Londubat.

\- Je l'ai toujours dit. Maintenant que tu as fini de te prendre la tête sur des détails, tu voudrais bien reprendre là où tu t'es arrêté ? La nuit est encore jeune.

Mais à son grand dam, Drago semblait à nouveau perturbé. Harry laissa tomber toute moquerie.

\- Hermione m'a invité au mariage.

\- Je sais.

Il savait qu'ils auraient cette conversation à un moment donné.

\- Elle m'a assuré avoir compris mon désir de me tenir le plus éloigné possible du monde magique. Elle m'a dit que c'était une minuscule cérémonie, avec juste les amis les plus proches. Que ce seraient des personnes qui comprendraient et que j'étais le bienvenu.

\- Voyons, compta Harry. En plus des mariés, les parents d'Hermione, ceux de Ron… Charlie, Bill et Fleur et leur fille Victoire… Percy et sa fiancée Audrey qui est une moldue, George et Angélina — elle sait garder un secret, ne t'en fait pas… Ginny et Luna viennent ensemble. Neville et Hannah bien sûr. Kingsley Shacklebolt célèbre la cérémonie. Et toi et moi.

Il observa Drago en profonde réflexion à chacun de ces noms. Puis hocher la tête.

\- Je me ferai discret.

C'était plus proche d'un «oui» que prévu. Harry sourit.

\- Je sais à quel point ne plus avoir de contact avec le monde magique était important pour toi, se désola Harry, mais Drago le coupa.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas. En dehors de la famille ou de tes amis, je n'ai toujours pas l'intention d'approcher de près ou de loin un sorcier.

Harry réfléchit.

\- Il n'y a pas des amis que tu aimerais revoir ?

Il savait qu'il devait poser la question. Drago hésita.

\- Non. Ces amis font partie du passé. À moins que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau par hasard, comme les nôtres se sont croisés, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux rester Drago Malefoy, tailleur moldu, rue Savile Row à Londres.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant et respectant sa décision.

\- Andromeda m'a dit… commença Drago d'une voix plus faible qui alerta Harry. Que je manquais beaucoup à ma mère.

Il ferma les yeux, en proie à une autre souffrance. Harry le laissa se reprendre avant de passer une main sur sa joue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les paupières.

\- Quoi que tu décides, je serais à tes côtés, jura-t-il.

La promesse dérida Drago qui reprit sa caresse.

\- Je sais.

Harry se réinstalla enfin confortablement, la tension s'étant envolée.

\- Tu es quand même un sacré emmerdeur Potter, jura Drago.

\- Ça fait partie de mon charme, ricana Harry. C'est mon côté Serpentard.

Drago se calfeutra dans les oreillers, raffermissant son étreinte maintenant qu'il était plus détendu. Harry passa une main pour réarranger ses cheveux blonds et il se laissa faire sans commenter.

\- Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais… tu as en effet un côté Serpentard.

Harry plissa les yeux en arborant un sourire fourbe.

\- J'ai failli aller à Serpentard, dit-il avant de préciser devant le regard confus de Drago. Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. C'est moi qui ai refusé alors il a opté pour Gryffondor.

Drago ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

\- Tu te moques encore de moi. Non ! dit-il en levant un doigt. Ne me réponds pas, le simple fait que j'ai cru cela répond à ma question. Tu dis vrai.

Harry rit doucement et embrassa sa poitrine légèrement.

\- Imagine si nous avions été dans le même dortoir…

\- On se serait entretué !

\- C'est vrai que tu étais un vrai petit con.

\- Compte tenu du fait que nous dormons dans le même lit désormais, j'aime à croire que cette utilisation du passé n'était pas une erreur.

Harry l'embrassa derechef pour toute réponse et sourit en continuant.

\- Je crois que c'est parce que tu as été un tel petit con que je ne t'aime que plus aujourd'hui.

Drago médita quelques instants cette réponse, puis hocha la tête.

\- C'est terrible à dire, mais tu as à la fois tellement changé… et pas changé du tout sur certains aspects. Je suis tombé amoureux du même Harry Potter qui m'insupportait tant à Poudlard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben voyons. Ça va, tu ne regrettes pas trop ?

Drago fit mine de réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui pince le flanc avec un peu trop de force.

\- Je suis quand même désolé que tu aies eu à discuter ainsi avec Ron et Hermione sans que nous ayons pu en parler avant.

\- Bof, reprit Drago. À la seconde où je t'ai embrasé, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais et que j'allais devoir les affronter un jour ou l'autre… quoi ?

Harry le regardait avec effarement.

\- Tu y pensais?!

\- … quoi ?

\- Quand tu m'as embrassé, à qui tu pensais, à Ron ou à Hermione?!

Drago lui mit un coup en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'agaces Potter. Je t'interdis de rire. Arrête ça.

C'était une autre façon de se dire «je t'aime» qui leur convenait parfaitement.

Un baiser.

Une caresse plus légère.

Une respiration plus profonde.

Se couler peau contre peau, à toucher la perfection du bout des doigts.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Dans le prochain épisode, un dernier imprévu ~

Bonne semaine à tous et prenez soin de vous !


End file.
